The Curse of the Succubus
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Things have changed in Crystal Tokyo a great deal. Small Lady and her Neo-Sailor Senshi are finally looking forward to being teenagers, including meeting the daughter of a special friend of Usagi's, but the fun is cut short when a dangerous Succubus starts attacking. Isn't being a teenager hard enough without having to battle evil?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Over a millennium into the future is the paradise world of the 30th century with the capital city of the Earth being Crystal Tokyo. The home of the eternally young and ethereal beautiful, wise, almost goddess-like queen known as Neo Queen Serenity.

Her beauty and wisdom was only surpassed by the power of the love in her golden heart of purity that only shined so brightly because of the love she felt for her friends and family.

Her friends were her once fellow Sailor Senshi Guardians who too had remained thanks to the Silver Crystal power young, beautiful and strong. Their bonds of friends were still strong and true as the day they met over a 1000 years ago.

The others she loved the most were her family. Her true love and husband King Endymion and their most precious treasure; their daughter Usagi Small Lady Serenity, their princess and future Queen.

Small Lady was Neo Queen Serenity's greatest treasure who meant more to her then the source of all of her own power the Legendary Silver Crystal. This was proven time and time again. Both now in their own time of the 30th century and when her daughter had time traveled to her own mother's youth when she fought as a warrior herself. The Legendary Sailor Moon.

Small Lady had become 12 years back a Sailor Senshi-in-training and done exceptionally well in her training. Now the time had come for her to take on the responsibility for training the next generation of Senshi, the Neo Senshi, whom like herself were the daughters of the Senshi of her mother's team.

Though it would be an awesome responsibility both Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion both felt their daughter was more than up for the challenge; though like any parents they'd their worries and concerns for more than a few reasons.

Because even they'd learned long ago nothing remains peaceful and good for long. So even though for the past 12 years of blissful peace, beauty and happiness it only seemed the perfect time to shattered it.

Particularly right now when their daughter was about to have so much to do and think about, including training the Neo Senshi. But they knew there was something vitally important on Small Lady's mind, it was slowly become an obsession and they worried if this sense of foreboding would only spell doom for their daughter and her greatest wish right now.

From their balcony on the highest tower of the Crystal Palace they prayed to the first Queen Serenity and the power of the full moon to protect them and Small Lady from whatever evil was coming and she'd raised to meet whatever challenge was coming their daughter way.

Far from the shining light and love of the Crystal Palace of the main city of Crystal Tokyo tucked far out of sight shrouded in shadows was something that looked long forgotten and evil and best left alone.

It screamed loudly of a being place you shouldn't dare cross the threshold of or be nearby at all for that matter! For it looked not just sinister but reeked the powerful stench of vilest smell of sulfur! This land was full of nothing but pure evil, death and curses!

The graves weren't ordinary graves either none were made of stones but made of some kind of strange crystal with strange markings on them but it was clear this wasn't a mere long forgotten cemetery.

This was a demon prison and those buried here were the powerful spirits of the vilest of demon spirits and monsters. You knew this from the wicked whispering able to escape from the strange crystal unusual graves littering the land.

From the whispering as the demonic entices spoke in furies whispers they all furious at Neo Queen Serenity for trapping them here in these cursed coffins under these special crystal gravestones.

It seem from their incensed whispering when Crystal Tokyo was founded over 1000 years ago the natural demons of the Earth, not the monsters the Senshi had faced during their past battles had banded together to lay siege to the newly emerging kingdom to attack the people.

All the Senshi had fought bravely and a great deal of the demons had been defeat or sent back to Hell where they belonged. But a handful of the most powerful couldn't be defeated by them.

Instead using the power of the Silver Crystal unable to cleanse the demons Neo Queen Serenity had created this demonic graveyard locking them up in special coffins and under grave stones with powerful spells. They're supposed to be imprisoned and powerless for the rest of time and the land was supposed to be also protected from the rest of the world for the rest of time.

However even if all the demons had lost all their powers and were imprisoned they did have one power left to them. The power of possession which Neo Queen Serenity was unaware they still had. They just needed someone foolish enough to one find this near impossible graveyard and to touch one of their gravestone and that demon could possess the host and escape.

Out of all the demons imprisoned in the demonic graveyard there was only one female demon, and she could feel it in her black heart that she'd be the one to escape. And she knew her time was coming soon and she was chortling to herself and she licked her lips.

"Soon, Neo Queen Serenity! Soon, I'll be free and your precious world will fall and be a dried up husk! Oh my lust will be filled after a 1000 years buried in this coffin of your design, but good things come to those who wait! And my waiting is almost over! Soon! Soon I'll be free!" and she laughed with a deathly icy cold laugh.


	2. Teen Summer

Teen Summer

The beautiful golden dawn was slowly making its way into the periwinkle heavens above the Xanadu-like city of Crystal Tokyo. The grass was greener the green the buildings taller than tall and more pristine than ever.

And in the center the Crystal Palace shimmered and dazzled like a sparkling ray of hope and something out of a dream as the sun slowly ascended into the heavens above.

Though most of the New Silver Millennium were still sound asleep even as dawn was gracing this idyllic world of peace and happiness. There were though three little ones stirring early inside the Crystal Palace.

Sleeping a little ways from a pair of large slightly heart shape pale pink doors were three young adolescent kittens. Not really young but what would be the human equivalent of a pre-teen.

They're huddled together to keep each other warm and cozy even though it appeared like they should've been sleeping in a basket or cat bed of some kind not on the floor outside a room.

Looking at them closer it was obvious from a glance who these three were for their appearance gave it away if not for their own crescent moons on their foreheads. Three kittens all with crescent moons on their foreheads whispering in their sleep?

They're obviously Luna and Artemis's litter and the talking felines who'd had aided the Senshi in the past weren't the proud parents of just one kitten but three. Two beautiful daughters and a son.

Their eldest had wrapped her black and white body joined with her younger brother so they could give their little sister extra body warmth. She was the biggest being the first-born and like her mother quite beautiful whom she most resemble.

Her name was Comet and Comet was the spitting image of her mother Luna other than her tips of her ears, tail and feet were as white as her father. Around her neck she wore a collar of gold with the letter 'C' hanging from it.

Her younger brother the middle child and only son was the opposite in coloring and had his father's green eyes and wore the same collar of gold with the letter "A" hanging from it for "Asteroid"

Comets after all did pass by the moon all the time and Asteroids did make the craters on the moon. And their parents had also wanted to slightly break of tradition a tiny bit when they'd named them.

But there was one thing Comet and Asteroid did both take seriously which is why their younger sister and the runt of their litter was in the center of their sleeping. Diana was the youngest and the most naïve so they took their job of protecting her and watching over her most seriously.

So the small gray kitten with the pink eyes smiled contently wrapped in her big brother and sister's love and warmth as she dreamed happily. However their content sleeping was about to be disturbed soon.

Comet was very strange for a cat as she could always sense when the sun rose into the sky and awoke as soon as it was in skies outside. So the second it was in the sky she woke from a dead sleep.

"Oh, no. It's sunrise already? And summer is coming to an end? We best get moving before she wakes up. Asteroid? Diana? Get up now! We must get moving or something gonna happen! Wake up brother! Sister!" she ordered kindly as she tried to wake them. Her brother not as gently as her sister.

Asteroid was never a morning person so he was always the hardest to wake up and Diana wasn't easy either but Comet was gently with her then her little brother. She took her claws out to wake her brother.

"YEOW! COMET!" he yelled loudly as he rubbed his left ear she had pinched hard to wake him up with.

"A thousand and one apologizes, little brother, but it's dawn and we need to get moving!" she warned him and he looked still sleepy and moaned at his elder sister.

"Comet, please, can't we just sleep in like we used to when we once sleep inside Small Lady's room? When we did sleep in our nice a comfy bed? With feather pillows and silky blankets? Not in all these crazy places like we've done all summer?" he moaned as he rubbed his sorely.

"You know why we've spent this whole summer not in Small Lady's room, brother. You were there when school let out and she became first infect with this fever that is slowly become an obsession with her," Comet reminded her brother giving him a stern look with her ruby red eyes just like their mother's.

"Yes, dear brother, Small Lady really did change once the school year end and summer vacation began. She really started to spend so much time in front of her mirror and she didn't do that before.

I hardly recognize her these days with how she looks or behaviors. She's becoming a whole new person. It such a bizarre transformation. Isn't that why you told us we should move out temporary from our bed, Comet?" Diana inquired curiously to her elder sister who nodded.

"She's been going on all summer long for three hours every morning in front that mirror about how beautiful she's becoming. How tall she is, how her long her hair is getting, the clothes etc., etc.," shaking her head in a bit of annoyance.

"We are all happy for her after what she endured for 900 years of course and these past 12 years of course have been a real treat for her but still she can't just focus on the fun things and not on the serious things…"

"Oh come on, Comet! Must you always act so mature yourself? Just because you're first born can't you have a little fun? So Small Lady is happy and having fun. What's wrong again as you pointed out given what she had to endure for the first 900 years of her long life?"

"Yes, Comet what wrong with having time to play? Isn't life supposed to be about having a little fun? You're only a kid once and she's just enjoy the perks of what come with it now that she's well…" but Comet cut her off.

"I'm not saying Small Lady hasn't earn her right to have the fun with what finally has happened that was long overdue in her case. I'm not saying that at all. But it can't be all play and no work. No more than all work and no play.

However in life you must find the balance and right now she's only thing on her mind is just play and not what it really means to grow up!" Comet told her brother and sister what was on her minds and frankly what was on more than a few minds inside the Crystal Palace.

However whatever the kittens had been arguing about which hadn't been clear was about to make itself very clear to everyone. They'd been sleeping outside Small Lady's bedroom door and hadn't realized they'd been too close to the door itself.

The door was threw open unexpectedly with such energetic force the kittens were all thrown in different directions down the corridor and the sound of gleeful laughter was heard as it the silhouette of someone was standing in the doorway.

The person stood there for a moment before they left the shadows and emerged a preteen pink haired girl with long pigtails and dark red eyes dressed in a white T-shit with lavender shorts that had moons, stars and hearts on them, and pin to her shirt was an unusual jeweled winged heart shaped brooch with tiny star in the center.

"A brand new beautiful day! Oh this is so great! It's a perfect summer day and soon life will be even more perfect day!" the pink haired youth squealed loudly as she pirouette so her long pink pigtails went flying about.

She was sort of singing as she danced and spun. "Everything is gonna be perfect! Everything is falling into place! This is just great! This summer been perfect! I'm the leader of the Neo Senshi! Then in three weeks I start eighth grade! It will be a perfect school year with so many fun and cool adventures and then when June rolls around next year the greatest event of my life! I'll be a teenager finally! Yippee!"

And with that she started to do flips and cartwheels down the hallway and if this looked strange or odd it wasn't. This is fact had been going on almost on a daily bases since summer vacation has started the only difference was the kittens usually didn't get thrown into the walls.

The pink hair pigtailed girl with the oval shaped odangos looked shocked when she saw her pets had been hurt by her overzealous antics and she quickly gathered them up and made sure they're okay. Then apologized like a proper lady and princess kissing them all on the forehead.

"It's alright, Small Lady, we understand how important it's been to you to finally be aging once more. We can understand why you're so excited," the all said at once and the girl blushed as pink as her hair.

For this was in fact Chibiusa as she'd been called in the past so not to be confused with her mother Usagi. For some unknown reason no-one had figured out like no-one had figured out why she'd stopped aging in the first place; having been stuck in the body of a 6 year old for 900 years; after she'd return to the 30th century for the finally time 12 years ago something miraculous had taken place. Chibiusa had start to age once more.

What had her so darn excited was this meant now 12 years later at the chronological age of 912 was next summer on her 913th birthday that would mean finally physically, mentally and emotionally she'd reach adolescent in other words she be a _teenager at last._ Which for Chibiusa would be one step closer to becoming an adult and a 'lady'.

She really did look almost identical to her mother Usagi did in her youth only being about an itch and half shorter on the other hand the hair was the same length. So other than being a slightly shorter at the moment she and her mother when she met her in the past were the same except for hair and eye color of course.

Chibiusa was very happy all the same and you couldn't wipe the smile off her face these days. She woke up happy and went to bed happy. She was just in awe the changes to her body as they'd mention her spending so much time in front of the mirror.

(Particular now that she was wearing her first bra. She'd squealed so deafeningly with euphoria about wearing it she about cracked the Crystal Palace in two. Her parents were wondering what she be like when her first period came how over the moon she'd be about that. They're really worried if the Crystal Palace still be standing if her scream of elation from becoming a woman, which was guaranteed to be louder than the scream about the bra. So they'd just prayed everyday their home wouldn't fall down.)

Seeing the young princess so full of giddiness at the moment and hoping to tone it down some her beloved guardians asked the young princess where she was off to in such a rush.

"Oh, I'm on my way outside to play some Power Volleyball, you know to help train my Senshi team? Ever since Mom declared me old and wise enough to begin training the Neo Senshi at the beginning of summer vacation we've been trying to think of some very creative ways to train in becoming the new Sailor Guardians we assume our mothers duties," she explained in a rush as she had transformed her old Luna-P ball into a volleyball.

"Hmm, I guess that would explain the odd things you and the other girls have been doing all summer," Comet mused.

"You have had some funny ideas, Chibiusa on how to become a stronger team and become a team in general," Asteroid began to rattle off the young princess's ideas for training a Senshi team. "I mean your first idea at the beginning of the summer was one of your most odd and radical, I'll admit.

You imprisoned each of your teammates with the person that got along with the least in a Crystal Holding cell then using only minor clues made them work together on a mini scavenger hunt to build a jack to open the cell."

"Well, it did force them to work out their difference, didn't it, Asteroid? It also involved teamwork, cooperation, and communication and helped them bond? Even if it took some over 24 hours to complete the challenge," she remembered how Christen who was Sailor Mars's daughter had the hardest time working with Sailor Jupiter's daughter Ariel on the assignment.

"You also have had them work on other exercise to work on faith and trust with one another, Small Lady. After all that's why you had them walk a tightrope all blindfold, didn't you?" Diana inquired to which Chibiusa nodded again.

"Yes, we've done a lot of seemingly odd exercise or strange things but believe me, Diana, in the end it will all prove useful before we actually really start getting to actually transforming into our Senshi forms and using our powers in actual combat.

For now we've to work on other things before we get to that level and that's what this summer been about. Learning to have trust, faith, confidence, belief and good communication so we can become one cohesive team with solid teamwork.

Also like with today's volleyball game and the other sports we've been playing with starting to explore our powers we are also building up our physical prowess at the same time.

So, my furry friends, we're all gaining strength, speed, agility, stamina and endurance. With again the ability to work as a cohesive team and also a fun and playful way to learn about teamwork and strategy. It's truly a clever and fun way to have a good time and get training in at the same time."

"Hmm, maybe we underestimated you, Chibiusa. Perhaps you do have some understanding about the balance of work and play. Or at least a marginally understanding of it," Comet comment approvingly.

Chibiusa blushed and looked a bit fluster at that but sighed, "Okay, maybe I have been a bit too keyed up lately, Comet, but that's why I could use your three help more than ever."

"Us? You want us?" the three adolescent kittens inquired in stunned voices.

"Yes, I surely could use all my friends and your wisdom now if I'm gonna be a good leader of the Neo Senshi."

"Nice to know you know you need help," they started to say when she got a playful smile and added, "Plus I could use another player for Power Volleyball and two referees. Besides any excuses for you three to take human form is a good one, right?" she asked in a slightly sneaky way.

The three kittens looked at each other in an equally sneaky way and nodded, "We'd _loved to play with you Small Lady. Give us a minute to change."_

The three young kittens formed a triangle and closed their eyes slowly and their crescent moons began to glow brightly as a brilliant aura surround each of them. Then three beams shot out of their moons and form a full moon in the center of the triangle. Instantly Chibiusa's new brooch opened up and her Silver Crystal pulsated and there was flash of brilliant light.

When it died down where three kittens at the feet of what appeared to be a 12 year old girl where now three young 12 year old children. Two girls and a boy all dressed in T-shirts and shorts with crescent moons on their foreheads.

It was easy to tell who was who by coloring. Comet looked very much like her mother's human form except her four odango buns were white like her ears and her long black hair only reached her mid-back. But her eyes were still red and her collar was now a choker necklace wearing black and white.

Asteroid's human form resembled his father's too. But the last three inches of his long hair was black and his color was a long necklace now wearing white and black.

Diana had just small gray odangos and gray t-shirt and shorts but she had finally lost the tail she usually had in human form. Though her collar was still around her neck like a chocker necklace.

They swayed a second before they got their balance. "Sorry, there always a sense of vertigo when we become human. Since we go from four legs to two. So what do you wish us to do now, Chibiusa?" Comet asked the young princess.

"Comet, can you please go wake up Crystal, Gracie and Christen? Asteroid you shall go wake up Ariel, Emily. Diana you get up Holly, Alexis and Trisha and have all of them meet me outside at volleyball court in twenty minutes!"

"Understood, Small Lady!"

"I'm going to go make a quick stop at the kitchen to pick up some breakfast power smoothies for all of us so we have something to give us nutritious and so we don't get dehydrated either! Let's go in the name of the moon make the most of this day!"

"Yeah!" and with that the four of 12 year old looking kids bolt down the crystal corridors of the Crystal Palace nearly bowling over their parents coming down the opposite corridor not that they even saw them.

"Oh my!" was all they had time to say as the four preteens were a laughing as they blazed so fast past they're just a blur.

"We're almost road kill for the fifth time this week! This is getting ridicules!" Artemis said in an exasperated tone as their gaze followed the youngsters as they took off in different directions at the end of the corridor.

"It's not been that many times, Artemis, no need to exaggerate," his beautiful wife tried to sooth him.

"Luna, please, don't try and downplay this one more time. It's obvious our own children are becoming slowly infected by the contagious fever of Small Lady's!"

"It's not a fever, Artemis but they're simply growing up as our all children in this Crystal Palace. And yes even our own children are becoming teenagers. Yes the dreaded word you don't want to say but yes even Comet, Asteroid and little Diana will be next summer _teenagers."_

"UGH! I can't believe we're gonna have a palace full of them! This is bad, especially since it seems Small Lady is starting to act just like how her mother was at that age, no offence intend, my Queen!" Artemis added hastily when he saw the regal beautiful queen look affront from his words.

It was obvious though she'd stopped aging at the tender age of 22 and was well over a 1000 years old she hadn't forgot what she was like when she was around the age her daughter was about to enter in a sense.

Given how the Silver Crystal all but stopped the aging process aging in sense didn't fall under normal terms anymore. So even if her daughter was 912 now she was in a sense if you wish to speak in the old way a girl on the verge of becoming a teenager yes.

And Neo Queen Serenity remember all too clearly what _she was like as a teenager._ Lazy, poor student, crybaby, clumsy more into having fun then taking on responsibility. She was a bit silly and well a fun and loving girl but compared to who she was now?

If you compared Neo Queen Serenity to a young Usagi Tsukino? You'd never guess the two were the one in the same not with how drastically she'd grown up and matured. Though in some small ways she was the same like she was still a poor speller and few things like that.

But no, no-one would ever really see the girl who once a blonde lazy schoolgirl who never showed up on time for class to the regal beautiful goddess who created a paradise for the world.

"You really have come a long way, Usagi since you're a teenager yourself, but now that your own daughter is approaching her formative years it might be a good idea to have a talk with her?" Luna suggested kindly.

"I understand your concerns, Luna, I really do. I may now be over a 1000 years old, but I do know you haven't forgotten who I used to be. Nor have you forgot either my love," glancing upward at her husband who only smiled.

"You'll always be my Usako even if everyone else calls you Neo Queen Serenity and I shall always be your Mamo-Chan. But Luna does bring up a good point Usako. Since our beloved and precious daughter is no longer a little girl and is about to embrace adolescence along with all the other girls, _it would be a good idea to have a serious talk with them."_

"That does go for your children as well, Artemis," the King added looking down at the snow white cat who looked a bit miserable at having to have this talk. He after all had two daughters who become teenagers and one teenage son. So it wasn't a pleasant conversation to think about.

"Yes, my beloved, Mamo-Chan we should spend the day with the rest of our friends thinking of the best way to have the talk of what growing up actually means. That it not about the fun things that our daughter is way too focused on, which unfortunately I spent my youth to focused on," the queen remembered.

"My Queen there nothing wrong with fun as long as one remembers there is a balances with fun and responsibility and it was you becoming Sailor Moon that helped you become a mature, caring and brave young woman that led you to become the wonderful queen you are today." Luna reminded her with a glowing smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, Luna, but still let us gather the rest of our friends and talk this over with them in the Crystal Dining Hall and best discuss how we are to have this talk about what growing up actually means?

We will already be spending the rest of the year planning next June big birthday bash to celebrate all of the turning 913 since all of them have June birthdays and we are just celebrating on Small Lady's birthday as one huge party, still we have much to do from now till then. So shall we retire to the Dining Hall for now and get these discussion underway?"

"Yes, let get to do it, Usako. Shall I ask the kitchens to send up a huge stake of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate milkshakes for breakfast as well?" her husband asked in a playful manner showing there was a hint of their younger selves still in them.

"Yes, let us be our kid selves for a couple hours again and indulge in sugar and carbs today and just pig out!" the queen replied in the exact way she'd done when she was 14 years old.

With that the King and Queen took down the hall as if they're once more the age they were when they'd met over a 1000 years ago and Luna and Artemis had a hard time catching up feeling that this teenage fever was very contagious if it made the King and Queen act like kids themselves!

Right now gathered outside under golden warm sun on the well-kept sports field on the backside of the Crystal Palace was Chibiusa with the rest of the daughters of the Sailor Senshi who would form her team.

The Neo Senshi and right now all their Senshi uniforms had transformed like Chibiusa's clothes into T-shirts and shorts. Their Senshi uniforms could transform to match any form of training outfits that they needed for training purpose.

So as they gathered outside Chibiusa looked at her teammates in the order of their planets as they gathered brought in by her pets in human form and was just smiling widely as each stepped forward.

Sailor Mercury's daughter was named Crystal who wore her light brown at a medium length that framed her face just right to make her light crystal blue eyes sparkle like the water she commanded.

She wasn't as smart like her mom; on the other hand she was a very passionate about her many other interests. And put that same passionate energy into everything else she did and that included Senshi training!

Sailor Venus's daughter was named Gracie and she was just as fun loving as her mother before her though not as flirty thankfully. Her long shiny flowing hair was bright flaming red that highlighted her brilliant emerald green eyes.

Gracie had an eye for detail as she wanted to be a photograph and it was that eye for details that would prove key in the future for the team as long as they didn't encounter bug monsters as she'd a strong phobia against bugs and spiders.

When it came to Sailor Mars's daughter Christen there was always some tension with everyone else on the team. Just looking at the young girl and her attitude problems she was one that didn't mix well with the rest of the group and there was a rivalry with her and Chibiusa.

Christen was a Goth with a superiority complex problem. She'd her mother's long jet black hair and dark eyes. Nevertheless it was her nasty attitude trying to constantly show up everyone and feeling she should be in charge as well as her dark ways that were worrisome to the other girls that caused the most problems.

It was Sailor Jupiter's daughter Ariel who tried harder than anyone else to keep Christen in check. Ariel was very smart and very pretty with her light brown crimped medium length hair and hazel eyes. She also like her mom was the physically the strongest and master black belt already.

That was the daughters of Sailor's Moon team of Inner Senshi now Chibiusa turned to look at the Outer Senshi's daughters who would be part of her whole team as her team was made up of all the planets and the moon herself.

First up was Sailor Saturn her old friend Hotaru's own daughter Emily. Unlike her pale skinned mother Emily had a year round natural tan with short ebony black hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

Also unlike her mother Emily was determined to live life to the fullest and never seem to slow down and was creative in both art and writing.

Then were the adopted daughters/sisters of Uranus and Neptune. Uranus's daughter was Holly and Neptune's was Alexis and they're best friends and sisters to the end.

Holly was a towhead with brilliant bottle green eyes and her sister Alexis had long wavy coffee brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Holly was smart, caring and upcoming fashion designer and Alexis was the younger sister and youngest Senshi. A little unconfident who looked up to her sister and easily scared.

The final Senshi was Pluto's daughter Trisha who had lengthy wavy chocolate brown locks and dazzling jade green eyes. Like her mother she was a very mysterious young girl. Silent, watchful, but a fierce fighter and swift to attack with ambitions to be a hairdresser.

Everyone except of course Christen looked bright eyed and bushy tailed and eager to play and enjoyed this training exercise. Again Chibiusa had be quite creative this summer in how they'd begun their training.

Christen had been complaining loudly they hadn't even transformed into their proper Sailor Senshi forms yet and had been doing meaningless games and pointless exercise and if she was in charge they'd be doing already hard core battling and be ready to take down a million monsters and already be better than their mothers were!

The other girls had already heard this a million times before and had already countered too. Chibiusa was the leader because her mother had been the leader before. She was also right before they could transform they'd to be ready in mind, body and spirit before they could become Senshi.

This summer was their training camp and this games and exercise had neither been pointless or meaningless or stupid in any shape or form. They had as the Comet, Asteroid and Diana been told and reiterated themselves as they got the volleyball court ready helped the girls in many ways.

These games and exercise had indeed help sharpen their minds, built them up physical, and made them able to trust and believe in themselves and one another. So together they'd be able to work as a team so when they did transform they could take it too the next level.

But till they really reached that next step which would hopefully be by summer's end they wouldn't be actually doing real battles in the Senshi forms till at least the school started in the fall. So once again they told Christen to shut her trap and accept this was how training would go and just accept she wouldn't transform till the time was right.

Again Chibiusa hadn't transformed herself till she was 900 years old! Furthermore it hadn't come to pass till it was trigged by her grief for Trisha's mother's sacrifice for her.

Thus things don't occur till their proper time and place not a second before then! Yes, waiting can be extremely hard; on the other hand they also had to learn to be patient as part of their training. Chibiusa pointed out _she_ waited nine centuries to become a Sailor Senshi. Therefore they could wait till end of the summer for their chance to turn into Senshi!

With that argument once more settled for the moment they broke into teams for the game. Inner verse Outer with Diana playing on the Outer side and Comet and Asteroid being referees.

The object was to use their powers in a non-transformed state to keep the ball in play. The ball was the target and this was again about building them up physically while at the same time working on communication, teamwork and testing out their powers for the first time.

So they spent the first few game just trying to summon their powers. A few of them had a harder time then others summoning their powers. Alexis, Trisha, Crystal and Gracie had a hard time at first summoning their powers. Holly, Ariel, Emily had an easier time.

Christen did well summoning her powers but once again showed off and didn't work with the others to help them in any way to summon their powers. They're supposed to help by being encouraging and being friends.

Christen was clearly thinking only of herself and showing everyone she was the best. Chibiusa did her best to help bring out everyone best and let them see the light within themselves and her cats then started to rotated in and out and helped make the game more interesting.

The game got more and more interesting but by 3:00 pm after Christen intensified her fire abilities to really smoke the ball and nearly took off the kittens' heads during a time out Chibiusa had had enough and yelled at Christen.

"Christen enough! We had a time out! We're taking a five minute break! And you nearly killed my cats! What is with you?! Why can't you just chill for even a five minutes?!" the princess demanded as the gothic diva narrowed her dark eyes at the bubblegum haired girl.

"If you can't take the heat _princess_ get out of the game! This is so stupid! We are supposed to be _warriors!_ Warriors should be fighting _battles! Not training by playing a silly game!"_

"Christen, I've told you these games and exercise will sever a greater purpose later when we get to the point we can train in our Senshi form! And my mother and your own mother approved of my training program when I present it to them before this summer began!

Why can't you accept I'm the leader?!"

"You didn't earn it! Just because your _mother was the leader doesn't mean you should be leader! You should earn it! And it should go to the strongest and most powerful and you're not that!"_

"I've fought in battles! You have fought in none! I've been on both sides of the coin. I was once evil and I've to live with the memories of what I did as Black Lady!

 _I've earned this Christen believe or not! If you can't accept I'm sorry but I did earn the right to be leader. I'm the rightful heir to be leader of the Sailor Senshi not just as Sailor Moon's daughter but I've proven it by my own deeds! So deal with it already!"_

It looked like the two girls were about to spill blood when a rush of powers split them apart and everyone cried enough!

"Alright everyone let's just cool it! Like right now! Christen? Can you for one day just one day let it go? Just take a day away from this doom gloom and enjoy the fact its summer?" Crystal beseech the Gothic girl who looked like she rather swallow poison.

"Come on, Christen, just have some fun and let's forget the this argument and focus on the good stuff that's coming up and not get tangled up in knots over something dumb and stupid! Let's let bygones be bygones, okay?" Grace implored once more the dark child who finally conceded and nodded.

"That's better and you too, Chibiusa as you said you rather be called then Small Lady can you take a chill pill too and just relax and let's forget training and have some downtime now?" proposed Ariel to which Chibiusa nodded politely.

"Glad we all can agree to have some fun. So let's go chill under that beautiful maple tree and enjoy these smoothies and cupcakes!" Emily suggested cheerfully.

So everyone went over to a nearby towering gorgeous maple tree and began to enjoy the smoothies and chocolate cupcakes. As they ate the kittens in human form sang a silly rhyme about their mother; who even though she was a cat being a talking cat apparently made her immune to the normal poison that chocolate was to cats, and apparently their mother really liked cupcakes.

"Mommy likes chocolate, Mommy wants a cupcake, and Mommy has a boyfriend!" they sang this in a silly fashion and they whispered to the girls their mother had a secret addiction to chocolate cupcakes that she tried to keep hidden from their father.

The part about a boyfriend was the fact that there was a cat a local bakery who snuck their mother cupcakes to feed her addiction that the kittens knew about that their father knew nothing about.

This left the rest of the girls even Christen in stitches of laughter at the idea of why sometimes Luna looked a bit on the heavy side. They did ask if the kittens knew if their father had a secret addiction to which the kitten replied yes their daddy had a secret their mother had no idea about.

Artemis's secret addiction was he was involved in online role playing games that still went on even in the 30th century and his online name was "The Moonlight Knight" and he played these online role playing games every Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays from midnight to 3:00 am when he knew Luna was really passed out.

So after the kittens spilled the beans of what they knew about their parents but their parents didn't know the girls did the same thing about their own parents which got tons of laughter.

After that the girls then brought up what they're really looking forward to the coming year once the school year started and they all start eighth grade. How it be so cool to be in junior high and be practically teenagers!

At the mere mention of the word teenagers they all couldn't help explode at what that word meant to them, and even the kittens while in human form could help add in what it meant for them too as they're approaching their own teenage years.

It meant staying up later, cooler outfits, wearing makeup, romances and dating boys or girls whatever they chose, didn't matter either way. It meant their bodies becoming sexier and more beautiful! They get more respect, taken seriously, treated like grownups not children! And of course they get more serious about become the Neo Sailor Senshi!

Then of course next summer was the big birthday bash when they all officially became teenagers to celebrate getting one step closer to being adults while finally getting to enjoy the best years of their lives! After all being stuck as children for 900 years was enough of a punishment!

Getting to be teenagers?! Dream come true and they're going to enjoy it like a never ending party! It was gonna be a perfect year and ending with a perfect party! What could possible bring them down on such a perfect day that would lead to a perfect year to a perfect life?

Of course Christen had to be the one to kill the mood. "Well, let's not think today good luck will last. It's Friday the 13th and it's a full moon tonight as well. The day of bad luck and a full moon when things go crazy the most? Not a good combo by any standers. I'll be willing to be bet between the witching hour and devil's hour something nasty will happen for sure tonight!"

"Christen can you please just try for one day to get out of the dark, gloomy world of a Goth and see something bright, light and happy?" snapped Ariel darkly at the dark minded girl who only shrugged.

"I'm for once not trying to be my mean spiteful self believe or not, Ariel, I'm just saying it is Friday the 13th and it does seem to bring bad luck and things _do get crazy on the full moon._ I'm just saying it's a bad combo. So if something bad gonna happen I'd say it's because of bad luck and lunar madness mixing in a bad stew is all."

Christen may have been truthful for once that she wasn't trying to be evil and mean sounding nevertheless she had made a dark prediction of doom for her and the Neo Senshi.

As soon as dusk had fallen over the Crystal Tokyo a group of older high school kids were half dragging a terrified younger redhead teenage girl towards the demonic cemetery prison and nothing good was going to come from this.

I'd like to take the time to make some things know.

This would be in line with Sailor Moon Crystal not the 90's dub.

Comet and Asteroid who are Diana's older brother and sister and Luna and Artemis's older daughter and only son are my and my twin sister OCs.

We made them up years ago because it took them forever to bring the original dub over to America so we didn't know about Diana till much later.

I kept them because it makes more sense of Luna to have a litter then one kitten and Diana would benefit from having siblings and it give her parents more of a headache.

The Neo Senshi are the property of my friend Japananimegirl who will be doing chapters on them later in the story as they are her characters so she'll be doing what will be basically a bio chapter to get to know them. I'll do slight editing of the chapters but all the Neo Senshi of hers. I've been given permission to use them but they are not mine. So she'll be doing their individual chapters later to get to know them.

Also Japananimegirl has chosen almost all the voice actors for the story so if they're real characters this is who would be voicing them. I'll let you know. But everyone I'm about to list was her choice. Even Comet and Asteroid as I was taped out after my last story which had a massive amount of pretend voice actors.

Gracie a.k.a Neo Sailor Venus- Jennifer Douillard (Amy Rose from SA2B)

Crystal a.k.a Neo Sailor Mercury-Laura Bailey (Maka Albarn from Soul Eater)

Christen a.k.a Neo Sailor Mars-Jamie Marchi (Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson from Soul Eater *she's the older girl*)

Ariel a.k.a Neo Sailor Jupiter- Monica Rial (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater)

Alexis a.k.a Neo Sailor Neptune could be played by Lindsay Jones (she voices Ruby Rose from (DUH!) RWBY.)

Holly a.k.a Neo Sailor Uranus can be voiced by Barbara Dunkelman (she voices Yang Xiao Long from the same series.)

Trisha a.k.a Neo Sailor Pluto- Arryn Zech (Blake Belladonna from RWBY)

Emily a.k.a Neo Sailor Saturn: Caiti Ward (Velvet Scarlatina at 11:35 from RWBY)

Comet- Jen Brown-(Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY)

Asteroid-Miles Luna (from Jaune Arc RWBY)


	3. The Curse is Cast!

The Curse Is Cast

It was now dusk of the same August day that the Neo Senshi had spent training in the bright happy summer sun at the Crystal Palace. But as the cruel spirited Neo Mars aka Christen pointed out it was also Friday the 13th plus a full moon, and it seemed she'd been making a very dark prophecy, whether it was intentionally or not she'd made it.

If Christen did have special divination powers, this was likely due to fact of her mother's past of being a shrine maiden and her own inborn powers. On the other hand it may have also been the root for the young girl's liking for the dark, morbid and eviler things she immersed herself in so deeply.

For if she was using any gifts she might've inherited from her mother whom she so resembled in a negative way, it could only spell doom for those who truly cared about her one day.

It was known that Sailor Mars in the past had aided the Sailor Senshi with her powers and ability to read messages by sacred flames. Therefore it was very likely her daughter had gotten these abilities as well. Yet again it was also likely Christen wasn't using them for the benefit of others or at least this time didn't realize she had used them at all.

Either way at the moment that was neither here or there. All of the Neo Senshi were currently in the Crystal Palace safe and warm in their beds. Exhausted from their training all day as well the large dinner they had eaten that night.

It was a great feast and they got the notion their parents were trying to make nice with them before really talking to them about something important to them. It turned out they're right.

Their parents had first expressed a desire to see them all perform as a team in their Senshi forms. So they wanted to see them transform and worked together before school started and afterwards they'd all have a long and serious talk about becoming the next Senshi and becoming teenagers really meant before the start of the next school year.

So that's what was on the young princesses and kittens minds as they slept in their beautiful palace that night. They didn't realize that their first test with both growing up and being Sailor Senshi were about to collide with fate of another young girl all because of today's date.

Right now on the far outskirts of the city were a group of older teenagers who looked like they're all 17 to 19 years old and they're half dragging a frighten 15 year old girl with brick red hair and very pale celadon green eyes.

"C'mon! You said you wanted to be cool and part of the cool kids! You gonna chicken out now?" hissed the older boy dressed in black has he dragged the poor girl as if she was nothing deeper into the dark creepy woods.

The other kids laughed and seemed to enjoy all this and the frighten girl who was starting to have seconds thoughts about this was just thinking about what led her to be out in the middle of the woods on tonight all of nights with these older kids.

The poor child being dragged through the woods almost reluctantly was named Demetria "Demi" Lilith Morgan and right now as they dragged her though the twisted dark woods her whole miserable life played before her eyes.

Demi's life was as about as nice as her name; in fact her whole name was an irony of itself. Her first name was after a goddess of the fertility which was her mother's choosing, but her life in many ways hadn't been plentiful.

Her father had chosen her middle name and it had lived to be a nightmare like that meant.

Her last name just meant sea bearing and she felt she was forever lost in the sea.

Demi felt cursed by her name as much as felt cursed by her parents and felt she was cursed before her birth. Like some people were born lucky she was just born worse than even unlucky, she was born cursed and her name was even a curse.

Her life was hell and it been hell from the moment she come out of the womb and taken her first breath of air. Even as a baby her life had been hell from her parents Athena and Samson Morgan and she give anything right now to have been switch at birth or to never born at all given the life she had lived these past 15 years.

Her parents were literally made for each other that was for certain. They're exactly alike in so many ways they're truly soulmates though that was implying they even had hearts and souls to begin with or even really understood what the word 'love' was.

Demi learned at a young age many cruel facts about life that most would be shocked existed in the paradise world that Neo Queen Serenity reigned over. But even she didn't know what went on behind the closed doors of all who lived in her beautiful city and even she with all her love and power couldn't fully take away every aspect of human nature. That was impossible even for her.

Demi's mother Athena was a highly respected and high ranked professor at Crystal Tokyo University. And just as the goddess for which she'd been named she was more or less obsessed with achieving wisdom.

Her mind was always as sharp as a sword blade and eager for more knowledge. Even after this long a lifetime she wanted to know more and more and expected it even more from her students. Athena said the quest for knowledge was the most important pursuit of mankind and knowledge was the ultimate power.

She was also demanding all her students to take their studies as seriously as she took her quest for knowledge. She told her students she expect nothing short of perfect grades from everyone anything short of a perfect score was unacceptable and punishable in her books.

So naturally from a young age she forced her own daughter to put even more hours into studying in highly advance subjects for hours even when she was tired and needed to sleep. She was forced to study and take complex test her mother came up with to make sure her mind was the sharpest it could be and it never stopped even on holidays or her birthday!

Her father Samson was no different only it wasn't the mind he was concerned about. He wanted a strong body and he pushed her beyond her limits too. He was head of the University Athletics department and he drove everyone to the same extremes his wife drove them in the classroom.

He may've been as strong like the man he was named for in the Bible but he still pushed everyone especially his own daughter past their breaking point to make them the strongest their bodies could be even when they couldn't take it anymore.

He wouldn't settle for anything but past a 100% and he didn't put up with 'excuse' like hunger, needing water or whatever. You worked till you bleed literally with him.

So if she wasn't being forced to study by her mother her father was working her to the bone making her do a zillion different exercise routines and sports and again she never got a break from this either. Never for holidays or her birthday.

Sunup to sunrise for 15 years it been like this! And it didn't stop there even! Her parents weren't just obsessed with being crazed perfectionist of mind and body. No that was just the tip of the iceberg with them.

They could be quite verbally abusive with her if she didn't do _exactly as they told her to do._ She'd to walk, talk, and dress _exactly like they wanted_. She could only read what they approved of as well. She'd to talk in perfect grammar correct manner, be beyond respectful at all times, and never be one second late for anything.

Most of all she wasn't allowed to socialize at all. She never got to make a single friend because of her parents' strict, controlling and domineering ways. They didn't think any other girls behaved like proper conservative respectful young women anymore and boys were just 'foul monsters'

As a result she was all alone trapped in a horrid existence and wanting every day a way to escape from a loveless, friendless, abusive life. Which is why right now she was doing something she never thought she have the guts to do before.

She was disobeying her parents having snuck out of the house with older classmates. By some strange stroke of luck they'd managed to get her alone and told her if she passed a test they'd make sure all her dreams come true and she wouldn't be alone anymore and her parents couldn't do anything anymore to her.

She had taken the deal so impulsively and right now wondering if she was making the right decision at all. But it was too late now. It was already 11:45 and they're deep in the woods but it was getting darker and creeper and everything was telling her to run.

Finally the two older boys she was with had both her arms and dragged her the last two mile up a twisting path with dead trees and fog. They stopped when the three older girls who like the boys were wearing black smiled and had stopped outside some type of graveyard that was about 25 feet away.

"Okay we're here. So, Demi, are you read for your initinion?" asked the oldest girl as the boys threw Demi at her feet and she was trembling. But Demi couldn't stand at all so the both were sick from dragging her so the other girls hauled her up and made her look at the oldest girl.

"Umm…yes, I'm ready. Where are we?" she asked looking around frightfully at this dark and foreboding place.

The blond girl with pigtails and thick dark green makeup on the left informed, "This is place is a hidden location that cannot be found on any map or seen from air no matter where you look for information on Crystal Tokyo. It's not even _in the history books of the history of City!"_

"Yeah, it's like there real magic, even black magic or something keeping this spot hidden from the rest of Crystal Tokyo and maybe even the world! Can't you feel it? The mystical energy here?! It's so intense!" the dark skinned girl with frizzy neon red hair told her in a creepy voice. The way she acted and her thick purple makeup only made things even creepier.

The girl in the center had jet black hair with blood red highlights with catlike green eyes with thick black makeup. It seemed all these people would definitely be Christen's kind of people.

It rapidly became apparent these 'cool kids' weren't just Goths, but they also had an extremely intense interest into the paranormal, especially _demons._ From the way the two boys who both had tattoos and jewelry that weren't just Gothic it was also a bit satanic in nature.

The group of five friends kept telling more and more horrifying tales and legends about the land, spirits, demons and magic. The way they went on about it and how this cemetery never showed up unless two powerful forces coincided which almost never happened till tonight.

They told her only if it was Friday the 13th and a full moon would this cemetery appear otherwise this place would never be found by anyone ever. So if she was to join their group and finally be free of her parents control she had to pass their test.

Still trembling in fear and about to pass out where she stood she asked what did she had to do. The leader the girl with jet black hair with red highlights smiled and told her to pass their test she had to spend 3 hours in the demon cemetery. From midnight to 3:00 am.

"You mean in a demon cemetery?! I have to stay inside?!"

"Yes, you have to stay inside for three whole hours amongst our brethren of darkness. So find a nice gravestone and get comfy. Stay there for three hours and then if you don't chicken out you'll be in the group."

"And if I don't?"

"Your life already hell, we can make it even worse then that, trust us!" hissed the two boys who were twins Demi realized finally and she watched as one twin took something from his belt and handed to his twin then to her.

It was a knife actually knife wasn't the right word. It was a dagger and she was now really trembling. What had she gotten herself into now? "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked in a terrified squeak.

"You are to stab the gravestone to prove you were there. Now go midnight is thirty seconds away and remember you have to stay there three whole hours or we'll show what's worse than hell!" the oldest girl told her.

Swallowing hard she nodded and went to the cold iron gate and it was so old and even though the normal magic should keep locked somehow it being Friday the 13th and the full moon did cancel out the normal magic that sealed this awful place away from the rest of the world.

The demons all sensed the presences of a human walking into their prison and knew only one of them could escape if they could just lure the human close enough to possess them.

They'll started at once to do anything to lure the girl to their gravestones to get close enough to try and possess her. The only thing this did was scare the child more and she fled through the cemetery trying to find some kind of protection even if it was full of demons.

She finally came to a very dark corner to a gravestone that was in the shape of what looked like beautiful woman almost angel like. Feeling this was the safest place to be in a demon cemetery Demi sat down and start to hope three hours would pass fast.

She thought this wasn't a gravestone at all but perhaps there to offer protection and help keep the demons trapped in their prisons. That maybe from the legends those Goths kids said that perhaps the strange crystals, coffins and words weren't' enough and some good old fashion angelic warriors were added to keep the demons imprisoned.

From what she could see and tell all the other gravestones had the demons true forms shaped on the top of them. And what kind of demon be in the shape of an angel? Feeling somewhat safe tugging her coat around her tighter as it seemed so cold here she closed her eyes and again prayed the three hours would pass quickly.

Demi didn't realize she had made a very grave mistake. She was sitting on the grave of the only female demon of the whole demonic graveyard and it was a very deadly and dangerous demon that underneath her right now.

There were fallen angel demons alright, very beautiful seductive fallen angels who became dangerous demons. But for all her parents studying and pushing her in so many ways they of course never let her learn anything about the world of supernatural, demons or things of that nature at all.

Or she would've known why in a demon graveyard there be an angelic like statute to mark a demons grave or why it had some of the strangest writing on it. But Demi of course had no knowledge of any sorts of this. So she slowly drift in an out sleep and didn't realize there was faint glow around the grave she sat on.

The coffin under her was glowing as Demi's own life-force energy was being slowly drained from her into the demon inside it. Whatever inside was growing stronger and was smiling happily.

Finally three hours had passed and by now Demi was as pale as a corpse when her watch said it was three am. Devil's hour. Knowing she could leave this god awful place she fumbled for the dagger but was so weak and not knowing why.

It took what little strength she had left but she plunged the dagger into grave and yelped at the same time. She'd been so weak the blade had slipped and cut her palm. Her blood seeped into the crack the dagger had made and now the last bit of her energy and blood both spilled onto the coffin and it burst open!

Demi was struggling to walk away but collapsed onto the ground not understanding why she felt so lifeless and then felt the earthshaking and with great effort turned and let out a cry that was almost immediately silenced.

The gravestone was shattered to pieces as something rose from it still shrouded in darkness but whatever it was now held the dagger in one hand and was looking at her with it golden eyes like she was prey and it was the predator.

It gave a wicked smile and slashed its own palm to let its own blood seep out and then she watched as her blood and this thing mixed together and harden into three blood red stones.

The things golden eyes flashed and this stones were magically attached to Demi as a set of earrings and a choker and then the next thing she knew the thing jumped _into her!_ There was a lot of cries of agony as a dark vortex of power surround them and after a moment it disappeared.

When it passed Demi looked the same except her eyes no longer were hers but the golden yellow of whatever demon had been in that grave. The demon smiled and walked out of the graveyard seeing the Gothic kids laughing, sneering and mocking the body that was now her host.

Before they knew what hit them the demon attack them with such ferocity and savageness it was unbelievable. She had sucked almost their life-force dry and attack them so savagely they're an inch from death.

But not wanting to be found out that she'd escaped from her prison she knew she'd to let them live but also knew she had to do something else to cover her tracks. This demon knew how to erase short-term memories so for the five Goth kids she erased their memories before dumping them outside a hospital.

The next day for Demi however she awoke with no memory of the night before. She just knew she was in for another day of her parents' hellish control over her and went over to her vanity to start brushing her hair in the approved manner they liked.

She did notice that she was wearing a set of earrings and a choker she didn't remember, but for some reason she also knew she couldn't remove them ever. So she didn't question where they came from and went back to brushing her hair. She was looking at her reflection not realizing there was a second person looking at their reflection too.

Someone else was looking at their reflection and smiling wickedly at their first taste of freedom in over a 1000 years and knowing soon it would be time to both feast and get revenge. Soon.

Demi- Jen Taylor- (Salem RWBY)


	4. 8th Grade Killer

8th Grade Killer

It was the last weekend of August and school was to start that coming Monday when September began. The girls were looking forward to the start of the school year very much; however this weekend was full of its own joys as well.

As it was the end of summer it meant the girls 'training camp' period was over. So it was time to show their parents and that included Chibiusa's own parents the King and Queen how well they could do at the next level. Meaning they'd finally _transform into real Sailor Senshi!_

Up till now all the girls other than Chibiusa of course had been using what would've been consider like her original brooch a 'prism power' or a beginner level practice transforming item.

So they'd yet to be given their 'true' transforming item that'd grant them the ability to become real Sailor Senshi. That honor was only to be given once they'd completed their summer training camp period. Which was one of several reasons Chibiusa had worked so hard to train them and tried to think of creative ways to do it.

Therefore even though Christen may've been questioning her ways and means as well as training techniques, there had been whys and wherefores behind her unorthodox ideas; which had brought them to this very weekend. It was now or never to show their parents if their summer of training had paid off and if they're really ready to take their training to next step in become the next generation of Sailor Senshi and really become the Neo Sailor Senshi.

So that Saturday morning the girls got up early to have a hearty breakfast and Chibiusa give them also a pep talk before they begin the first part of what this weekend meant.

That afternoon at 1:00 they'd all be in their Senshi forms for the first time. They'd all transform and then they'd strut their stuff and well they hope for the best and prepared for the worst.

Even the kittens were on edge as this included them as it was their job to take over for their parents as advisers and helpers to the Sailor Senshi. So even they're gonna be put on the spotlight as well!

So while the preteen girls and kittens were in one wing of the Palace calming their nerves and preparing for the biggest day of their lives on the other side their parents were getting ready for one of the hardest days of their own.

All the girls' mothers and the King and Queen were on edge to see their daughters perform under pressure. Also see them grow up and letting them go and do this. It wasn't gonna be easy for anyone. The nervous talk and anxiety was so high even Luna and Artemis were feeling it though it was more Artemis then Luna in their case.

Finally it was time to head to the special courtyard they'd set aside for just this moment and Sailor Senshi approached their daughters to give them their proper transforming items.

Each daughter was given a special jeweled pendant. It was the jewel that match their respective Senshi uniform in the shape of their planetary symbol. It was a very special moment as their mother's fastened their pendants around their daughter's necks and whispered the words that would make them work.

With one last hug and kiss their mothers then went to join the King and Queen watching from the large crystal balcony to be able to view their daughters.

The girls stood in awe as their mothers joined their fathers along with the King and Queen and finally the Queen stood up and spoke. "We welcome all ten of you the next generations of pretty warriors, guardians of love and justice.

We are eager to see what you have in store for us and we are also eager to see the legacy of the Sailor Senshi continue to the next generation and hopefully your own daughters take up the mantel when their time comes as well.

Now it's time for you to no longer be mere children but to become women and transform. To become solders for the first time and take the first step in the duties and responsibility of your heritage and a long proud legacy that dates back to original Silver Millennium led by my mother the first Queen Serenity.

May you honor both yourselves and the all that being a Sailor Senshi stands for and may you all continue the fight for love and justice. To protect the innocent, to keep the peace and make sure all who live have happy and full lives.

And remember you ten will raise and fall together and despite the awesome powers you all possesses there is no greater power then your own loving hearts and the bonds of friendship you share. So acting as one in harmony will be your greatest asset.

So let's hear you for the first time shout to the heavens the world Make-Up!" and with that she sat back down.

Chibiusa felt a lot of pressure on her but turned to her team and told them quietly. "Okay my fellow Neo Senshi, this our moment of truth. Ready or not here we go. Let's do it! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's do it!"

The girls touched their jeweled pendants and called out the names of their planets and then yelled out "Pendant Power! MAKE-UP!"

Chibiusa clutched her new brooch her mother had gifted her with at the beginning of the summer and for the first time yelled out the phrase her mother said to activate its power "NEO MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"

The other girls' transformations were pretty similar to their mothers with small difference with a lot of sparkles. Chibiusa's being the leader her transformation was piece by piece.

The background behind her was pink and lavender with rose petals flying wildly around. The first thing that happened was bursting from her brooch was a large pink heart that wove it way around her body to create her leotard with flapping bright pink sailor collar with golden strips. Her shoulder pads were swanlike wings.

Then doing like backflip her pink winged gloved and pink boots with the crescents moons were zinged on from passing silver stars.

She then did like figure skater spin as golden crescent moon grew from within her adding the finishing touches. A snow white layered skirt with pink hearts, silver stars and golden crescent moons.

Her choker was gold with a pink heart with a small crescent moon and her earring matched with her trademark barrettes and odango jewels. She had no tiara just her family's golden crescent moon shimming proudly in the center of her forehead.

Finally she struck her pose in front of full moon rimmed with roses and the Crystal Palace encased within the moon.

It took a few minutes for the transformation magic to wear off for everyone and everyone looked at each other to see their new forms and get used to the awe and wonder of looking at themselves this way.

Glancing up towards their mothers they'd saw their mother had liquid pride in their eyes and smiles a mile wide on their faces. They're savoring this moment and letting it become etched permanently in their memory. Their daughters' first transformation!

Even the kittens felt their parents staring at them with pride as they took their positions at a small command center to monitor the girls for it be their job to run their command center, to guide them and help them in any way they could.

So each took a seat proudly and began to work the computers which again by the time of 30th century were way more advance then the command center had been under the Sailor V game the Neo Senshi's mothers headquarters had been.

Comet cleared her throat loudly and began to call forth each girl one by one and ask them to touch a strange crystal console. Each girl came up as they're asked as placed their right hand on the console and felt a tingling sensation.

A halo of energy matching their signature color appeared before them and went up and down them. As this was happening information was being transferred into the computer system mainframe that Asteroid was checking and making files on.

Finally all girls had been scanned and Comet said their personal files were done. That now all the girls' personal information was now part of their command center like their mothers.

Asteroid who was the most computer savvy explained to them it was important to have both their personal information as well track their progress in their Senshi training as well normal everyday things. So he'd be overseeing that part of the computer.

Comet's job was directing them in battles, planning, training schedules, strategist and other things of that nature.

Diana's responsibilities were to see that everyone was happy, healthy and doing well in their personal lives. This was so that there weren't any issues on the outside that would causes friction within the team and break down team cohesion.

The girls accepted the kittens as their mentors and guides. Promising to respect them and do what they could to make their jobs easier on them. Now it was time to begin!

With some advice from all the kittens working together at the command center they instructed the girls on how best to perform for their mothers for an exhibition display of their abilities prior to them doing a holographic battle scenario.

Following the instructions they're given and remembering their summer long training it was now or never. Looking one more time at their mothers they began!

The girls started off slow using their most basic level powers having one team created an offense that the other were to turn into a defense and then switch that around.

Next was to go through an obstacle course and make it through together and alive. Afterwards was a rescue mission before target practice and solving some complex puzzles.

Again Christen may've criticized Chibiusa's training program all that summer but it was just what they needed to pass whatever was thrown at them and the kittens were not holding back whatever they asked the computers to simulate for the girls to do battle with or just problem solve.

Then it was time to do battle with both holograms and robots of monsters their mothers had faced and the dangers was as real as it was gonna get. The girls braced themselves for it and it began as the world around them faded and it was replaced by a dark, bleak world and there monsters and evil everywhere.

Still thanks to their training they're able to work as a team, come up with a strategy and take down the monsters and defeat the enemy. When the veil lifted they're all dirty, sweaty and worn out but looking up they saw their parents clapping enthusiastically and they all had proud smiles on their faces.

The girls all tried to stand up but were clearly worn out and realized they'd spent all afternoon doing this as the moon was starting to rise into the sky. Now Neo Queen Serenity was approaching them with the rest of the Senshi behind them.

All of them bowed to their beloved queen and she smiled proudly before speaking.

"Arise Neo Senshi. You've fought well and with honor and pride. You've proven you're truly worthy of carrying on the legacy of the Sailor Guardians. You do your mothers, Crystal Tokyo and myself proud.

Now that you've completed the first step in your training the next step can begin. It will not be easy and the challenges and hardships are only just beginning as you're entering both the world of womanhood and become Soldiers of Love and Justice.

Though you will no doubt as you've proven today do us all proud. So it begins the next generation and you will no doubt perform miracles we ourselves are not expecting and will surpass us even in the feats we ourselves accomplished in our youth.

So welcome Neo Senshi to the Sisterhood of Sailor Senshi."

"Thank you, Neo Queen Serenity! It is an honor to be accepted as true Sailor Senshi and we will do our best to live up to the legacy and our heritage and not let you or the Earth down!" they pledged to their queen.

"Thank you, Neo Senshi. I'm sure you'll do your best to keep your word," she paused a moment before turning to her daughter and then said, "Sailor Neo Moon?"

"Yes?" squeaked her daughter not accustomed to be addressed by her new name.

"Arise."

Slowly she got up and looked her mother in the eye and she was able to really look her better in the eye now that she was taller then she had when she'd transformed as Sailor Chibi Moon 12 years prior.

"Sailor Neo Moon, my beloved Small Lady, you have come a long way as both a Lady and a Senshi. I'm proud of you as both your mother and queen for the Senshi you are and the woman you're growing to be.

But I must ask you still one question."

"What is that, Mom?"

"Are you truly ready for the responsibility you are about to be given?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"Then you are not."

"What? Mother I just told you I'm ready!"

"Daughter that was a trick question. No-one is ever really ready for such an awesome responsibility and no-one ever knows it all and many times you'll be confronted with heart wrenching choices and you'll be tested in ways you can't possibly imagine as you stand here now.

But know this, my Small Lady, you must always trust your heart and in your friends and you'll never go wrong. But don't ever think you're ready or you're not afraid because you'll always be afraid and you'll never know it all.

Remember to be humble, see things through others eyes and be open-minded and again trust your heart above all."

"Yes, Mother, I understand."

"Very well, I bestow this gift onto you which will help you now as you embark on this new quest in your journey of life," as she had a beam of golden light in hands. She placed the beam of light in her daughter's hands and it solidified into a scepter of some kind.

It was a long golden scepter with pinkish wings at the end. Resting on the wings was a crescent moon studded with the same jewels on her fellow Senshi's tiaras. Perched on the center of the crescent moon was pink heart shape jewel with a golden star jewel inside.

"This is the Scepter of Moonlight. When the time comes you'll know what to do. Use it well and in the name of love, light and justice, Small Lady."

"I will, Mother, thank you."

The queen smiled proudly at her daughter then turned to other Neo Senshi. "Now undo your transformations and you're mothers will escort your back your private chambers to help you clean up before we go to the feast to celebrate. See you in the Crystal Dining Hall in one hour. Dismissed!"

Everyone felt very excited, happy and also just bursting with pride about how well they did. The congratulations they'd received didn't just end with what they'd gotten on Saturday. It carried onto Sunday as well. Even as their mothers helped them prepare for their first day of eighth grade tomorrow. They'd gotten such a high from their praise it made them forget the lecture that was sure to follow.

And indeed the girls were all gathered as were the three kittens were all gathered in the throne room where all their parents were. Not sure what too exactly to expect but knowing it wasn't about to get more praise for their Senshi training that was for sure.

Still they took a deep breath and listen carefully as their parents took the time to explain to them what it truly meant for them to be growing up. What becoming teenagers would mean. That it wasn't just the fun stuff they'd been focusing on. And there was a bunch of other things that was boring and lame but they all listened to it all. Things about responsibilities, duties, mature, and a bunch of other things.

It was hard to listen and take in but somehow after two and half hours the lecture was over and they're allowed to return to their rooms and get some sleep so they'd wouldn't be late for school the next day.

Still everyone was too excited to sleep and were up two hours early all wearing their new school uniforms which were almost identical to Usagi's old one. It was the same type of top and skirt yes; however the skirt was crystal blue and the bow was cherry blossom pink not red.

Chibiusa was making sure her brooch was pinned carefully to her bow and her friends made sure their new jeweled pendants were safely secured around their necks and hidden under their shirts.

Once they're deemed smart enough the girls bid their parents goodbye and headed towards their school. Crystal Tokyo Jr. High.

Crystal Jr. High technically wasn't just the Junior High. It was actually both the junior high and the high school put together. It took up a three and half block property.

The main school building was spilt down the middle with the junior students on the left half of the school and the high school students on the right. The facility and administration building east side of the school's property with all the school sports and athletic needs on the west side of the property. And the beautiful courtyard was in the center.

The girls arrived promptly on time and were a bit in awe at the amazing building and filling with pride at being with the big girls now. Seeing all the older girls and boys in all their uniforms and knowing they weren't children anymore.

For a few moments it was just kids talking in the courtyard chatting with friends about what they did over the summer and complaining about the upcoming year's classes. Or some of them talking about romances and such.

Then it was heard the principal was calling all the students to come to the auditorium or orientation before be given their class schedules. Everyone else was hurrying as fast they could towards the auditorium.

But Chibiusa had been in the rush nearly trampled knocked the ground. She was moaning terribly from being stepped on so much. She was regaining her wits when she heard someone else moaning and looked up and saw a slightly older girl who looked very unwell leaning against the school gate.

Alarmed and wanting to help she scamper swiftly over to the poor young girl who looked like she would pass out at any moment. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to faint or something?" Chibiusa asked the poor girl.

Everything about this girl seemed to be lifeless. Her red hair was dull and flat, her skin was beyond pale and one look in her pale green eyes looked as if someone was sucking the last bit of life out of her.

"I'm….gasping for breath…fine…" and she buckled and Chibiusa caught her and helped her up.

"You're certainly not fine! Let me help me at least get to the auditorium. You look like you're a walking corpse. Surely you realize this?"

The girl was quiet for a moment as Chibiusa help her walk to the auditorium and nodded weakly. "I know for some reason, I'm feeling weaker. But to my parents they don't care."

"What?! How can your parents not care?! Shouldn't they be demanding a doctor see you? Like something could be seriously wrong with you?! You look like maybe you have anemia or perhaps cancer or something! How can they not care what could be wrong with you?!"

"My parents only care if my brain is sharp as a sword blade and my father wants a strong body and thinks I'm trying to get out of his 'no excuses' overworked training program.

My parents are crazed overachievers and perfections who only care about shoving knowledge down my throat and working me to death every day. They hate me even talking to you about this. They don't let me have any friends," the girl gasped.

Chibiusa stopped for a moment to let the girl get a quick drink at the water fountain not caring the most likely be late for ordination. She was looking at this girl with sympathy.

"I'm sorry you have to endure that. No-one should have to endure that. Especially when they're really sick like you obviously are. My name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity, but you may call me Chibiusa."

The girl gasped and sputter the water for a moment before she regained her wits. "You're the princess?! Neo Queen Serenity's daughter?!"

"Yes, but it's not that important really. Right now I being a princess isn't what's important as me being a friend to someone who really needs a friend. So what is your name?"

"I'm Demetria Lilith Morgan. Call me Demi. But I don't think it's gonna matter our names or who we are if we don't get to orientation if five minutes!"

"Come on, Demi, lean on me. I'm fast like my mother. She was late every day to school and I got her speed in me."

They made it with a minute to spare. Chibiusa helped Demi to a seat and told her she see her later before rushing to join her friends who were wondering where she'd been.

Chibiusa didn't see the flash of gold in Demi's eyes following her or eyeing the brooch pinned to her bow.

It was very long lecture from a very old man whose face could curled milk. Still everyone listened and when it was over the bowed respectfully. Then on the way out every student was given their class schedule and hurried to their class.

It was a very long day that mostly consisted of taking test to see what level everyone was starting at and too see what each student already knew in general. But each girl was pouring their heart and souls into all that they did.

Then came lunch hour. The girls were outside with their bento boxes that their mothers had made for them. As everyone was enjoying the lunches their mothers had made them Chibiusa become distracted when she heard something happening not far from where the girls had chosen to have their lunch.

The girls looked up and followed their pink haired friend's gaze and saw her looking at her girl who was liking in the tenth grade. She looked very sickly to be honest and she was being picked on and given how sickly she looked there wasn't any way for her to fight back.

It made all their blood boil as these two old girls had taken sick girl's lunch from her and she was too weak and coughing that she couldn't get it back.

Chibiusa and her friends had had enough. Even if they didn't really know this girl they'd been raised to never sit back and not help someone in need. Even Christen was a bit mad at this.

They calmly went over and at first the two older girls didn't realizes who they're dealing with but when they realized who Chibiusa was and who her friends were they backed off and gave the girls lunch back. Though it was ruined by now.

They helped Demi over to their side of the courtyard and gave her bits of their lunch and talk to her. She wasn't very responsive at times but did seem grateful they did seem to care which she admit was something she wasn't use too.

But if Christen cared she didn't show it correctly given her nature was mean and nasty. Consequently if she was trying to be nice it didn't come off that way and felt more like insults then kindness. Therefore it was extremely too hard to tell if Christen was actually trying to be nice or didn't like the girl at all.

Throughout their lunch Demi did confess many kids over her life had made fun of her and her becoming sick was making it worse. And she just wished for friends but her parents made that impossible.

They bid Demi goodbye after lunch and told her she could at least consider them her friends which she smiled about.

Things seemed to be going well from there and everything seemed to indicate that their first day would end well when something happened that would change the course of many lives in Crystal Tokyo.

The girls were at the school gates getting ready to return the Crystal Palace to begin their first training session in Senshi form when they heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from behind them.

"Something wrong!" they all cried and then their communicators on their wrists lit up with a message from the kittens.

"Girls? How are you? Are you alright?!" came Comet's voice over the communicated.

"We're fine but something happening at the school!" Chibiusa screamed at her kitten.

"Not surprising we were about to warn you but apparently it was a moment to late We were doing a routine energy sweep of the city and making sure we can find your energy signatures so we could locate all of you if you get lost. But something is spiking big time in the negative energy reading and its coming from your school!" Asteroid told them!

"What kind of energy is it, Asteroid?" Chibiusa demanded to him but she got Diana replying.

"We have no time to analyze this particular energy anomaly Small Lady the best we can tell you to do is you must transform and confront it now! You must do battle and fight this negative energy and do it now! Your mothers aren't there to do it! You must become the Neo Senshi and deal with it! Do it! Do it now!"

They shut their communicators with a solemn look on their faces and nodded. This was the moment of truth. No training or anything was gonna help them now. This was gonna be the real deal. So they transformed quickly and head off to find this negative energy anomaly.

They didn't have to go far. The found what had to be the negative energy anomaly in the courtyard and what they saw shocked them.

Scattered around the courtyard were dozen of bloodstained and savaged students who looked besides being mutilated an inch from death but their energy had been drained that much as well.

Hovering over all this was a creature they didn't recognize at all but it sent chills down their spine. It appeared to be a tall curvy woman will long blood red hair flying about wildly in the wind and her eyes were catlike and gold. She was dressed in a skintight black leather and golden armor outfit that was highly provocative. Dazzling brightly from her ears and neck were three blood red gemstones.

"Who the hell is that?!" was the only question the girls asked as the female licked her bloodstained lips and turned to face them. She was grinning maliciously and was staring straight into Chibiusa's ruby red eyes as if daring her to even speak.

Chibiusa froze for only a moment then remember who she was and what her duty was to do. Standing tall and proud she proclaimed loudly to the malevolent female.

"Whoever you are you demented savage vixen, hear me now! For you'll only get one warning! Your lust for violence and bloodshed won't be allowed to continue nor will you endanger another life in this world of peace and love!

This is a world built on the foundations of peace, love, friendship and harmony and we shall not let you or any who worship the dark flames of that overshadow the light of hope ruin what has taken a lifetime to build!

So hear me now worshiper of darkness, shadows, hate and evil! Your reign of terror ends here and now! For I Sailor Neo Moon and my Neo Sailor Senshi fight for Love and Justice and in the Name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

The other Neo Senshi took fighting stances cocked and ready to fight and put their training to good use and the kittens watching the battle from their command center were standing by to try and advise them any way they could.

The female creature just continued to hover for a few moments sneering at the young solders before she finally spoke and her tone was nothing short of mocking them.

"You girls are nothing more than mere children who are fooling yourselves in thinking you can become soldiers. Your weaklings who are both as cowardly as you are talentless.

You'll never be able to defeat _me!"_ she chortled at that as she licked the last of the blood off her lips. Still never breaking her gaze from Chibiusa who was now Sailor Neo Moon.

"You? Sailor Neo Moon, was it? You are truly the most pathetic. Thinking you could possibly live up to Soldier of Legend, Sailor Moon. Let me tell you something _little girl! You may look the part but doesn't mean you can_ _ **play the part!"**_

"Are you gonna just float there jabbering or you too scared to fight us?" Sailor Neo Moon challenged her.

"You want to play your little game so badly? You think you're so grown up you can play with the big girls now? _Fine! Let's see what you little girls got!"_ and with that the creature let out a howling scream that was something no-one had heard before.

It was an earsplitting animalistic howl while simultaneously sounding like a woman screaming bloody murder. And then with unbelievable speed she stuck and they didn't have time to react at all.

They're knocked to the ground hard screaming painfully as she blazed through as fast as lightning. Three large bleeding gashes on their sides from her claw like nails as she'd blazed past them. She was now smirking at them daring them to throw something at her.

The girls didn't attack at first but wait a few minutes as the kittens analyzed the situation and thought about their own training then came up with a plan of attack. Before this she devil could attack again they had to do something to distract her.

Neo Mercury summoned up her powers to bring up a bubble fog giving them some cover.

Meanwhile the Neo Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto went to protect the students by form using their powers to form a protective barrier so she couldn't attack them again.

Neo Venus got ready to attack her from behind and Neo Jupiter from the front. Neo Mars had jump on top of the school flagpole and removed the flag. Then on Neo Moon signal made a graceful leap with a snakelike ring of fire protecting her she leapt backwards.

She managed to effectively wrap the flag completely around the evil creature and keep a ring of fire around her as well. Once she'd landed then Neo Venus and Jupiter could attack the entrapped wicked female.

She screamed in a rageful voice a she fell and fog cleared and the girls looked pleased but they shouldn't count their chickens before their eggs hatched. This wicked creatures hurt but not down for the count. She managed to rip off the flag and though hurt began to try to attack the girls.

They barely able to tag team battle her, however her bloodlust and savagery was obvious and it was obvious they couldn't hope to win this battle, but they had to at least drive her off. Just win this battle and fight her another day.

Sailor Neo Moon held out her hand and the Scepter of Moonlight appeared in it. Sensing what her mother she knew instinctively how to use it. Closing her eyes she focused.

Her crescent moon on her forehead glowed and shot a beam of light into the sky. This somehow called the moon to come out even if it was really too soon. The light from her own moon and the real moon poured into heart-shaped jewel and the gems reflect her Senshi all glowed on the crescent moon and on her friend's tiaras as well.

Finally all these lights glowed in harmony and she raised the scepter high twirling before tracing an image out of a multicolored light. "Moonlight Harmony Glow!" and she finished tracing a large winged heart with a crescent moon in the center and with one pulsating burst from the Scepter this glowing image flew from her scepter and hit the monstrous female and she shrieked in utter agony as the Scepter's light hit her.

A few moments passed in silence as no-one was sure what was going on till the dust settle and then the creature burst upward, badly injured but still deadly. She glared hatefully at the Neo Senshi before vanishing before their eyes.

"What the hell was that thing? And is she gone for good?" Neo Neptune asked as she helped bring down the barrier and her sister shook her head told her little sister.

"I don't know what that thing was, sis, but there no way that thing is gonna after just one punch. That thing is gonna come back and it's gonna have a real ax to grind with us for sure!"

"Whatever that thing was or is, I don't think it even needs weapons to grind anything with as it's a weapon all on its own! Look at the bloodbath it left all on its own! I can't stand the stench!" Neo Pluto was barely able to keep herself from throwing up looking at the carnage.

"We should make sure no-one else hurt and help those who are, don't you agree, Neo Moon?"

"Yes, I do, Neo Saturn. I think the Outer Neo Senshi should check on the rest of the school as Neo Pluto and Neptune look like they're about to pass out. The rest of us will stay here and help the wounded and will regroup once we're sure all is well."

"Right!"

They worked for over an hour and while no students other than those who this evil creature had already attack been hurt and the teachers were all safe, it didn't mean everyone had come out unscathed.

The creature had been so vicious with their attacks on some of the students they'd to be taken to the hospital for emergency surgeries and given blood transfusions immediately or they die. And unfortunately one person had been killed by this creature. They couldn't tell if it was from their injuries or being sucked dry of life energy or both but they're dead.

It was that moment the girls realized they'd just got their first taste of what was to come and what it really meant to fight for love and justice. The vowed they never lose again and never to lose another life ever again.

Far away from the school in the home of Demi Morgan something strange was going on. Laying on the teenager's bed was what appeared to be half the creature the girls had faced and half Demi.

It seemed midway through a transformation. The bloodstone gems were glowing as a blood red aura had surround the girl's body. From the feet to the waist it was Demi's body because it was a schoolgirl's uniform, but the upper half was the demon's gasping for breath body wishing the transformation would hurry up.

There was screaming voices downstairs but the demon ignored them focusing all her power on finishing the transformation and finally the transformation was done and the demon had transformed back into Demi Morgan.

Demi stirred with a moaning feeling so weak, "Oh, my head, I feel so sick, what happened? Huh? How did I get home? Last thing I remember was eating lunch with Chibiusa and her friends? Oh can't let Mom and Dad know that! They skin me! Oh!" holding her throbbing head in pain.

Trying to get off the bed was very hard and she fell to floor as if she had no energy or like she'd just been hurt badly in a fight. She tried to pick herself up and then notice something under fingernails.

It looked like some white cloth and blood? How did that get there? What was going on? Was she losing her mind? No time to think about it her parents were going to kill her if she didn't get downstairs now though going down the stairs with how she felt might just kill her too.

She glanced at the mirror again and did a double take quickly. She thought she had seen someone else reflection but now it was only her reflection but she did look very sick but no there was no one else there. Still feeling herself get sicker she left her room and went downstairs to go met the hell that was her parents.

The Succubus is Luci Christensen- Medusa Soul Eater


	5. The Princess of Water and Sports

The Princess of Water and Sports

(Chapter was written by Japananimegirl. Minor editing done by me)

After so much changing going on with Chibiusa and her Neo-Sailor Senshi finally maturing into teens, not to mention a death taking place at school, Ami and Urawa thought it might be best for their daughter, Crystal, to train harder as Neo-Sailor Mercury!

She's wasn't smart like her mother Ami and nor could sense things like her father Urawa, but Crystal nevertheless loved anime, sports, animals, and romance novels. She also to be doctor one day as well however as veterinarian, she wanted to help sick animals, not sick humans.

When not in her Sailor Senshi form or school uniform, Crystal wore a white shirt with the shape of an eagle in light blue on it, blue shorts, and white sandals with light blue tear drop-shaped markings. With hopes of adventure full of magical proportions, she runs toward the Crystal Palace.

Despite having to train and do schoolwork, Crystal participated actively in each and every sport she could find! Luna, Artemis, Comet, Asteroid, and Diana liked Crystal too very much, as she fed, cleaned, and played with them the most. Also, Crystal spent one hour reading and-with her friends/teammates-watched one anime a day to rev them up to study fast and train hard!

In the courtyard, all of her friends and teammates stood at one edge of the courtyard like they were about to watch an event, on the other hand Crystal knew:

She was late for battle practice!

Her friend and teammate, Gracie, who she most often practiced against was already in her Neo-Sailor Venus form was waiting for her. She stood at the other end of the courtyard, looking a bit impatient with her. Therefore Crystal quickly dropped her bags off next to her friends' things and took out her pendant to transform!

"For the future of Mercury! Pendant Power! Make up!" Crystal shouted proudly to the heavens above. These pendants looked like a colored jewel, corresponding to the Senshi's color, disguised as necklaces.

So Crystal's necklace was an aquamarine jewel within a gold frame and rope chain. Her transformation sequence and pose is exactly like her mother's before her.

"In the continuing name of Mercury, I will whittle away at my foe with water!" she stated with pride as the sequence finished and she was fully transformed into a Neo-Sailor Senshi.

"Sweet catch phrase, Crys- I mean, Mercury!" Neo-Sailor Venus called across the courtyard appreciatively. They didn't call each other Neo-Sailor. Instead they just used their planets names which made it much made it easier to communicate.

At that moment her expression turned a bit more serious. "Let's see how your weak water does against this: Heart Chain Constrict!" she yelled out quickly, not giving the newly transformed Neo-Sailor Mercury a chance to think at all as she attacked with blazing speed.

"Bubble…BLAST!" Neo-Sailor Mercury created a mist and then tried to outrun the chain of golden hearts, but she wasn't fast enough as it wrapped around her from her shoulders down to her toes!

"Mercury, try and use your Ice Freeze!" Chibiusa advised from the sidelines as she saw Neo-Sailor Venus charging up a Neon Venus Shower attack!

"I-I-Ice Freeze!" Neo-Sailor Mercury couldn't move her arms, but an explosion of bubbles erupted from the ground where she stood, turning Neo-Sailor Venus's chain to ice and making it a bit easier to break free! Turning her cold, blue eyes on Neo-Sailor Venus, Neo-Sailor Mercury screamed more confidently, "AQUA ILLUSION!"

Neo-Sailor Venus screamed as she was flung into the air by a surging wall of water! Luckily, she used her chain to safely guide herself back to solid ground. De-transforming back into Gracie, the girl couldn't stay mad at Crystal for beating her.

After all, Crystal could've used 'Aqua Storm Blast' or 'Aqua Rhapsody' and that would've torn Gracie's body apart! Then again, Gracie tried not to use 'Crescent Beam…SMASH 'or 'Heart Shock' during battle practice either. Neither of them weren't as dangerous as the former attacks; on the other hand, both could still leave a person unconscious.

Besides it wasn't often Crystal won; she was slow in attacking or using the right attack at the right time so it was nice to see her win one once in a while. It did wonders for her self-confidence as a Senshi.

Crystal and Gracie looked up at the balcony of the Crystal Palace to see the Sailor Senshi, Ami, Urawa, Yuuichirou and standing behind them was Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. They're all smiling at Crystal telling her congratulations for winning the match!

So that explained why Christen had kept her mouth shut all that time; their parents were watching. In a line, with Chibiusa at the front, the girls entered the Crystal Palace. Of course, Gracie looked like she had just gotten out of a pool as she was still soaking wet from the Aqua Illusion attack!

After Gracie had dried off she and the rest of the girls headed to the den where Crystal was soon to show up with the moon cat family.. Then they quickly became involved in watching Howl's Moving Castle whilst also doing their homework till their parents came in to check on them.

Christen hadn't complained about the choice of anime either. Apparently she liked anime as much as the other girls did. Crystal then walked causally in with her proud parents. Comet and Asteroid on her shoulders as Diana scampered around all of them to lay on Chibiusa's bright pink hair. Emily took the moment to pause the movie.

"Congrats on winning the match today, Crystal." Urawa hugged his daughter tightly with such pride in both his voice and with the smile on his face.

"Yes, we're very proud of you, sweetie." Ami hugged her beautiful daughter as well with the same amount of love and pride for her accomplishments today.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad. I guess trying my best paid off." Crystal smiled elatedly as she felt the warmth of her parents' embrace.

"As long as you do your best, that's what matters. We'll always be proud of you. Alright, everyone, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, try and get all your homework done by then. If you need any help, all of us will be in the living room." Urawa announced and he left the room with Ami.

Crystal always felt guilty because Ariel, Emily, and Trisha's dads were separated from their mothers, though this didn't seem to bother them at all!

After they completed their homework it was very much a normal day for Crystal. The rest of her day consisted of honing her sport skills in swimming, track, baseball, volleyball, badminton, soccer, archery

Her absolute favorite sport had to be basketball as Chibiusa, Gracie, Ariel, and Trisha joined her, usually Mina, Rei, Makoto, or Haruka joined them to make equal teams.

Over a kingly dinner of sandwiches, curry, fugu (blowfish), salad, Sashimi (raw fish, soy sauce, and wasabi paste), Nihon Soba (buckwheat noodles), tea, ice cream cake, pudding, and pie, her restless mind was constantly on the death of her classmate, however she didn't want to worry the others.

As she waited for her parents to tuck her into bed that night she wished her mom and the other Senshi could solve this mystery for them. Ami and Urawa could tell their daughter was troubled just by the look on her face. Consequently they took her to their room to talk about it in private.

"If there's something bothering you, you can always talk to us about it, Crystal." Ami told her daughter sweetly, yet firmly.

"It's just…my classmate…the death…Mom, why can't you and the other Senshi help us fight evil?" Crystal inquired in confusion to her mother who sighed and answered her daughter's inquire.

"When Neo-Queen Serenity thinks you need us, she'll send us, nevertheless it's important for you and your friends to learn how to protect yourselves and each other. We didn't have anyone to look out for us.

We acquired each attack and transformation on our own. If we're defending you all the time, you'll never learn to try for yourself. I know all this practicing is getting on your nerves, nevertheless it is helpful." Ami explained calmly and patiently to her pretty little girl who wasn't gonna be her little girl much longer.

"We'll never leave you in more danger than we think you can handle together, Crystal, her father promised her in an assuring tone that put her mind at some ease, not a lot but some.

"I'll try my hardest, I just hope I can live up to the name of Sailor Mercury," she said in unsure voice at first but then looked her mother before looking determined to become the best Senshi she could be. "I'll do you proud, Mom! I swear it!" she vowed.

"All you need to do is be yourself. That will be more than enough," her dad once again assured along with kissing her forehead in a tender loving fashion.

Her parents did their best to comfort her as she sobbed; she just needed a good cry to vent all her worries out. After a few minute her sobs quieted then she quickly started to fall asleep.

Being the loving parents they help walked her back to bed. It was clearly apparent all her friends were fast asleep already lost in dreamland. This made it a lot easier to help Crystal quickly fall into her own safe and warm slumber.

Sadly, however, Crystal's dreams of her and her friends celebrating her winning trophies for championship games unfortunately turned into nightmares of the succubus killing one of them!

Thus it was no great surprise she really didn't feel like going to school the next day but like everyone else she still had to go anyway. Pleasant dreams or not you don't get to stay home because of something as petty as bad dreams.


	6. The Untrustworthy Princess

The Untrustworthy Princess

(Chapter was written by Japananimegirl. Minor editing done by myself)

Next day was Rei and Yuuichirou's child, Christen and Makoto's daughter Ariel's turn to face off in battle practice! After Crystal's stunning victory all the original Sailor Senshi agreed that they're daughters should start training harder too. Of course Christen couldn't wait.

So the minute school let out Christen transformed into Neo-Sailor Mars! Her catchphrase was "In the continuing name of Mars, I let her fire flow freely" Neo-Sailor Mars's outfit was a gray shirt, black bow, ruby pendant with a golden chain the jutted out at certain angles, gray gloves with black cuffs, black skirt, and black high heels.

Christen was almost as beautiful as her mother but nothing like her father and she always managed to ruin her natural beauty with too thick black make-up.

Chibiusa and the rest of Neo-Senshi has some minor problems with Neo Mars's attitude which wasn't nice to put it in polite terms. She'd be quite mean, cold, cruel, and callous at times. This was because deep down she'd the burning belief she'd be a better leader then the true leader which was Chibiusa.

She went as far to even making up reasons why Chibiusa was incapable of being a decent leader which of caused friction within the group and made practicing and training very difficult. Their mothers had tried to resolve this some but their fathers felt it was something they needed to work out on their own if the Neo-Senshi were to ever become a cohesive team.

Even so Christen still had a strong desire to show just how different she and her beliefs were and how she saw a darker world then this cheery perky world she was being asked to defend. Consequently she'd would dress in a gothic style right down to the make-up and always trying to act superior to everyone else

However, even she wasn't foolish enough to speak ill of anyone in front of the King and Queen or the original Sailor Senshi knowing the serious consequences that would land her in.

Her outfit before transforming into her Senshi form truly showed her darker persona then her more cheery and happier personality teammates.

For all her makeup; eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish was jet black. Her necklace was silver and spiked and she wore a floor length black gown with black knee-high boots.

No-one really knew what Christen's hobbies were. Because even though she participate in some activities with the other girls, she gave the impression she didn't enjoyed them even in the slightest. Deep down in Christen's dark brown eyes a gleam of malicious intent glowed as she ran towards the Crystal Palace courtyard, being the first one to reach it!

"See? I'm still the fastest. Sailor Mars and her descendants-or whatever-must have blazing speed." Neo-Sailor Mars flipped out her black hair in a haughty show.

"And arrogance." Gracie joked and hid her giggles behind her long hair that chose that moment to conveniently fly in front of her face.

Chibiusa, Crystal, Holly, Alexis, Trisha, and Emily simply ignored Christen trying to not let her conceited attitude bother them. Gracie liked to make fun of her self-importance nature showing it didn't bother her. However Ariel was the only one, who could put Christen in her place!

"Be lucky I'm not battling you or you'd be one sorry crispy, little, red-head!" Neo-Sailor Mars yanked Gracie's hair hard until she felt a strong shock on her hand.

Christen yelped loudly and winced a moment in pain before letting go of Gracie who dashed quickly to her friend's comfort and rubbed the spot on her gray glove hoping she wasn't marked or anything.

"That was only a fraction of what I'm going to do to you if you don't stop being so egotistical!" Ariel shouted furiously at the gothic warrior's smug face.

"You attacked me! You're going to get banned from our team maybe even executed!" Neo-Sailor Mars screamed like a banshee at the girl who'd challenged her. However she ceased immediately when she perceived their parents gathering on the balcony once more to watch their daughters' training session.

"Don't be so dramatic. For the future of Jupiter! Pendant Power! Make up!" Ariel transformed into Neo-Sailor Jupiter. "In the continuing name of Jupiter, I summon the storms!"

"Fireball!" Wasting no time counterattacking, Neo-Sailor Mars created a small ball of flames from her fingertips and hurled it at Neo-Sailor Jupiter.

"Electric CRASH: ZAP!" Neo-Sailor Jupiter leapt over the fireball and threw an electrified disk-shaped bolt.

Neo-Sailor Mars neatly ducked avoiding the disk, nevertheless Neo-Sailor Jupiter flicked her wrists and the bolt turned like a boomerang and hit Neo-Sailor Mars in the back, shocking her!

Furious for the sneak attack and yet not seriously injured Neo-Sailor Mars continued with rage scorching in her eyes to take down her opponent in a fiery inferno of pain and humiliation!

"Flaming TRIANGLES!" From her hands she shot rows of triangle shaped flames.

She'd wanted to use 'Flame Bow and Arrow' or 'Phoenix Strike" on the other hand she didn't think she'd need such power to beat Neo-Sailor Jupiter.

Neo-Sailor Jupiter knew she couldn't avoid this attack now that Neo-Sailor Mars knew you could send an attack back around like just like a boomerang.

'Oak Leaf Wave' wouldn't do any good against a fire attack and she'd already shocked Neo-Sailor Mars twice, so doing it again with "Supreme ELECTRIC CRASH" wouldn't be worth it. Without any other options, Neo-Sailor Jupiter started charging up her thunder…

"Here it comes!" Chibiusa, Gracie, and Alexis cheered as the girls leaned forward with both anxiety plus enthusiasm as the training duel was reaching the zenith of power and skill for their friends.

"Let's end this! Electric DRAGON!" A long scaly toothy serpent-like dragon seemingly made from pure lightning, roared across the courtyard and devoured Neo-Sailor Mars, electrocuting her, and dropped her to the ground in a heap as it disappeared into the air!

The other girls were thrilled! They'd hoped to see either 'Phoenix Strike' or 'Electric Dragon' as they were the most powerful and impressive-looking attacks on hand!

Unlike Crystal; Christen won here and there, dealing critical hits to enemies easily, but her superior-acting attitude got in way more often and her hot-headed temper didn't help matters.

Despite the fact her parents didn't mind she'd lost she didn't acknowledge she had lost by not talking to anybody as she worked the numb feeling out of her muscles from the electrocutions. Thankfully watching anime always did cheer her up slightly.

Not the family-oriented type, Christen didn't spend much time with her parents or even her team. She much preferred to stick only to her closest supporters those who viewed her as a sort of a leader.

Yeah, she didn't really have any friends, on the other hand that didn't seem to bother her all that much. After homework and dinner which is the only time she'd ever really spent time with her parents and even then that was short-lived the dark gothic child went to her "special place" to think.

Her special place was across a dam and up an old tree, leaning dangerously low over the lake, to an abandoned, run-down tree-house! It looked so gnarled with half the steps missing, one completely gone, missing roof tiles, and other pieces that the previous owner must have taken to order the same type of materials to build a new one wherever they'd moved to. She'd known right away "No one, but a moron, would give this place a 2nd glance."

She'd snuck things like a mattress, blankets, pillows, food, drink, matches/lighter, and pots/pans up here, in case she needed to hide out for a while. At first, she was worried the floor wouldn't hold all this, considering how torn apart the rest of this tree-house was.

Nevertheless it proved sturdy, despite half of a board from one of the walls missing! Once the dark youth got settled, she started thinking about the student, who got murdered. On the other hand she didn't know the student as they'd been a classmate of Gracie, Crystal, Ariel, and Alexis's.

However, she'd have loved to catch the murderer, another reason she'd use to argue why she ought to be leader of the Neo-Sailor Senshi, not Chibiusa! Perhaps even be on TV for it!

All of a sudden an insane idea struck her as she rushed to a large cardboard box in the corner, full of books, mostly on gothic rituals and the like, she rifled through them for a particular one.

She'd heard the student had no visible wounds, but was definitely dead. Why hadn't she considered this before?! Maybe it was because this kind of death was so rare, even impossible, you only witnessed it once in life, if you were lucky-or more likely unlucky-to see it.

Christen found the peculiar book she was looking for: Vampires and Succubus. Although most people knew exactly what a Vampire is, even in fictional views, it was not widely known how a Succubus differs from it. 

Vampires and Succubus were both members of the breed known as the undead, beings, who had died and come back to life or had never died, yet they couldn't stand certain elements that the living needed such as water and sunlight. Both were also susceptible to holy objects like; a cross. The only crime you could label them with would be sexual predator and murderer.

Vampires preferred beautiful, young women, while Succubus preferred handsome, young men, on the other hand it was not unknown for them to attack the opposite sex or animals, if provoked by extreme hunger. However, the form of attack is what separates the two species: Vampires drain the blood of their victim, until said victim dies, and comes back as another vampire, which can be male or female.

Succubus suck out life energy and just leave the victim dead. So the student had had the life force sucked out of him! Even if she was a Goth, she still doesn't really believe in these kinds of things.

Over-confident in her abilities she immediately transformed into Neo-Sailor Mars and headed toward the school. As very few activities went on at this time, Neo-Sailor Mars would've less of a chance being spotted snooping around and this was the best time for a Succubus to attack for a second time for clearly it had been _extremely ravenous_ and no doubt it needed to feed again. Given how it had attack them it must be starving!

For that reason tonight was the ideal time and place to feed a second time as there were only a few teachers and a handful of students who went to 'night school' as they normally worked during the day.

Also, some students had seen a creature attack the last student who died. Then again they didn't know who or what it was, even when it was still light enough to see outside. As she passed a set of double doors, which stood a little bit ajar, she peeked through them and saw what she didn't expect.

The room looked like one of the gothic ceremonies she practiced. There were tall, large windows and flaming candles around the room, but they were in black, floor-mounted candle holders, throwing a slightly haunted-looking shadows against the white walls, while the floor remained an unreflective black and white tile. A girl, who she recognized as her classmate and friend, Josie, stands on a raised platform with the look of someone, who is drugged and half-asleep.

Then a familiar looking red hair girl in a skintight black leather and gold provocative outfit with bloodstone jewelry came into view and Neo Sailor Mars watched silently as she crossed the room and the next set of events unfolded.

Suddenly the red-headed girl started glowing purple there was a strange energy being pulled from Josie. A minute later with a low moan Josie collapsed to the ground lifelessly! Thankfully Neo-Sailor Mars could feel she was still alive!

Cautiously Neo-Sailor Mars stepped into the room ready to say her catchphrase, when the red-headed girl whirled around and spotted her with her cold, cat-like, golden eyes! With her voice caught in her throat, but too proud to admit it, that she was terrified she had to face this evil on her own.

"Who are you?!" the blood red haired girl hissed with such venom at the terrified half-trained Senshi.

"Neo-Sailor Mars. Who are you?" Neo-Sailor Mars demanded as bravely as she could but it was clearly she was still scared by this being looking at her.

"Oh, you must be Sailor Mars's daughter. I don't remember my real name, but you might know me better as Demetria "Demi" Lilith Morgan." The girl smile widened when she saw Neo-Sailor Mars's shocked look.

"Demetria…?" Neo-Sailor Mars couldn't believe it! It was such a complete contrast! Demi was so feeble and pathetic on so many levels!

She'd seen that for herself on first day of school when Chibiusa had to help and stand up for the weakling.

But the girl standing before her now? She wasn't weak, pitiful or pathetic at all. She was powerful, beautiful, dangerous, cunning and strong. How could it possibly be the same girl? There was no way it was the same girl.

"You must have a human name too." Demetria smiled sadistically.

"I do, but I wouldn't be likely to tell you what it is since you attacked my friend, Josie, no matter how cool your dressed!" Neo-Sailor Mars snapped trying to hide the fear inside her building.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I simply do what my kind has to survive. If you won't tell me your real name, I'll just find out for myself." Demetria dashed toward Neo-Sailor Mars to attack her.

"Flame Bow and ARROW!" Neo-Sailor Mars formed her fire into the shape of a bow and arrow and shot one of the fiery arrows at Demetria! Somehow, Neo-Sailor Mars attack didn't do much more than just graze Demetria's skin!

How? Had she misfired? "Phoenix STRIKE!" This attack, even at close range, only proved as effective as a harmless wave of heat! Demetria took down Neo-Sailor Mars pinning her on the floor! "What did you do to my attacks?!"

"Nothing. You simply aren't as powerful as you thought. If you were more like me, you'd be stronger." Did Demetria know Neo-Sailor Mars desired to be stronger?

"Make me stronger…" Neo-Sailor Mars replied coolly.

"Join me." Demetria cooed.

"We'll see. IF you let Josie go and let me up!" Neo-Sailor Mars didn't care about Josie anymore at all. With more power she wouldn't need followers; nevertheless she thought about Josie's single mom and how distraught the woman would be if she lost her only daughter.

"I don't need any more of her energy right now, so she can go." Demetria got off Neo-Sailor Mars and let Josie stumble out.

Neo-Sailor Mars knew trusting a creature like this wasn't very smart, so she didn't de-transform, she simply said, "My real name is Christen."

This shocked Demetria because while she didn't really know Christen the human Demetria did as Christen had teased her when all of the other members of Chibiusa friends had been kind to her.

Well, well, the Succubus thought looking at Christen it seems it wasn't "One for all and all for one" when it came to the Neo Senshi. How delightfully perfect for her! This girl would help her ultimately make her plans come to full fruition in ways she never even dreamed possible!


	7. The Princess of Thunder and Karate

The Princess of Thunder and Karate

(Chapter was written by Japananimegirl. Minor editing by myself)

After Christen's disappearance and no one, not even the Sailor Senshi's efforts, could find her, Rei and Yuuichirou were devastated!

The devastation was even worse because they couldn't even find Christen despite she was supposed to be able to be tracked with the command center's computer. However, despite the fact that Asteroid had tried countless search programs but for some unidentified reason they couldn't find the missing Senshi!

Ariel, who was the most maternal of the Neo-Sailor Senshi, held herself responsible if anything happened to the others. Also she was the last person to see Christen before she disappeared, but had no idea where she could have gone to.

As she walked home she thought, "Where would she go? Where she couldn't be found by anybody? Christen didn't show up at school either. Did Christen kill herself? No! Christen is dark, but she isn't that dark. I guess she just abandoned us." It wasn't hard to convince the other girls to agree to that.

After school she usually took her light brown hair out of the ponytail her mom had fixed it into as she preferred her natural crimped style better, however today she kept it up while searching the woods for the lost Senshi as she it make things easier on her.

Just as Christen was considered a vision of dark beauty she herself was consider a vision of beauty, but of the light not the dark. She often helped her friends out when they go shopping for accessories, perfume, shoes, etc.

She wasn't very picky about clothes nevertheless she always made sure to looked nice, even if her garments did get complicated. Like today's outfit for example was a fitting long sleeved snowy white shirt with jeans and white running shoes.

Luckily she did find Christen's tree-house only because as she skillfully climbed the tree just out of curiosity as it looked lived in.

"Christen, are you up here?!" she'd called out not actually expecting an answer anymore. All the same though she'd a slight shred of hope inside her heart dreamed she actually might get a response.

No luck.

Ariel didn't like the fact Christen considered living in these conditions: It was even dangerous to climb up here because of the missing plank of wood, making the steps. Also, missing roof tiles allowed moisture to seep in, accumulating into mold! It was good this place could hold a mattress, blankets, pillows, food, drink, matches/lighter, pots/pans, and a box of books.

Wait! It looked as if lost Senshi had been looking for a certain book before she left as some were strewn about the floor and one was still open! However the title confused the young girl as was she was sure the dark morbid girl didn't really believe in Vampires and Succubus's even if she was a Goth.

On the other hand wasn't it common for Sailor Moon to run into creepy creatures and who's to say it couldn't happen to Chibiusa and them too?

With the book in hand she swiftly dashed back to the Crystal Palace as fast as she could get there. She had put two and two together and unlikely as it seemed she knew her hunch was correct.

Christen had not just abandoned them; she'd gone after the enemy on her own! Considering the fact she hadn't come back for a few days meant one of two things: Either she joined the enemy or she was dead!

Despite her dislike of Christen, she hoped it was the former option. Even though she'd been brought up by her mother to be honest and therefore didn't approve of lying she just couldn't bring herself at this moment to tell any of this to Rei or Yuuichirou. She just couldn't upset them even more

So she made the choice of not saying anything to them at the moment and instead informed her team of what she'd discovered.

"OK, I'll admit it. Neo-Queen Serenity, as Sailor Moon, faced some pretty strange monsters, but do you really think a Succubus attacked the students and abducted Christen?" Gracie sounded unconvinced after Ariel presented them with her evidence and story.

Holly, Alexis, Emily, and Trisha had a hard time believing this too all looking at their friend with disbelieving looks as they looked at the book she'd given them as her proof.

"It explains why Christen would have left this particular book open on the floor." Ariel explained in weary and progressively frustrated voice. She'd been painstakingly trying to tell her findings however was having an exceedingly difficult time persuading them and getting them to connect the dots like she had.

"Ariel's got a good point." Chibiusa stated for she'd been able to see the truth in her words and connect the dots her friend had made for herself. She glanced at her team giving them a look as if reminding them to have an open mind to all possibilities.

"For Christen's sake, let's say Ariel's theory is right, what do we do?" Crystal questioned aloud. She looked exhausted but willing to entertain the idea of what they may be up against even if it was a highly freaky one. But after what their mothers had faces 'freaky' was a rather common for them, wasn't it?

"If we ask the Queen for permission to go and attempt a rescue mission, she'll send our mothers with us. I don't think Rei is in the right state of mind to go on a rescue operation. Plus, WE need to turn Christen back to our side, not the others." Ariel replied strongly as to emphases this was something they needed to do as if was their responsibility and theirs alone.

"Let's put it to a vote! All in favor of telling Mom we need to go on a rescue mission?" Chibiusa, who'd done just fine on her own before, didn't raise her hand on this one, but Crystal and Emily did.

"All in favor of leaving on our own and saving Christen?" Chibiusa raised her hand along with Gracie, Holly, Alexis, and Trisha.

"Ariel, you didn't vote," Crystal pointed out and everyone looked at Ariel in a perplexed manner as she was the one who kept Christen in line most of the time to begin with.

"I think it'd be better if we wait a little longer and see if we run into the Succubus and Christen another way."

She knew this wouldn't go down well in the minds of her eager teammates/friends, but it seemed better than the other two options.

Surprisingly the best they could do right now was nothing at all…


	8. The Princess of Love and Parties

The Princess of Love and Parties

(Written by Japananimegirl minor editing by myself)

After agreeing to Ariel's decision, Gracie decided to pass her time by doing her favorite activity: Writing! Gracie's light green eyes trailed along the text as she proof-read the story she'd just written, until Rei walked in.

"Hey, Gracie?" Although, with they're powers, Emily and Trisha has assured Rei Christen wasn't dead, she still sounded a bit depressed.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hino?" Gracie turned slowly around in the computer chair smiling politely. She knew Rei had not changed her last name despite that she was now married to Yuuichirou.

It was a pride and Sailor Senshi legacy thing for none of the other Sailor Senshi had taken their partner's last name either; all of them retained their maiden names. As for the Queen? She was just referred to by her title and her daughter's official last name had been that of her mother's and not her father's anyway.

Furthering the fact Senshi and those descending them remained at least in name and spirit pure and untainted by men. Showing that they're strong women and that they're both princesses and warriors and could protect the world even better than men ever could! Which was the main reason they Senshi kept their names and didn't take on their husband names.

"Sorry to interrupt your reading, my dear. However, if it's not too much trouble the King and Queen desire your help in exterminating some particularly large spiders." Rei transformed into Sailor Mars as they used fire to exterminate the bugs.

"That's OK, I can proof-read later. Alright!" Grinning brightly Gracie took out a tangerine lighter she kept on hand for her other favorite activity: Setting big bad bugs on fire.

Mars and Gracie spent the afternoon shooting fire at spiders, as big as your hands, which had totally infested the garage! Gracie was used to this as it was often spiders got this big. Mainly due to the food sources around plus they needed high shelter. On the other hand an infestation wasn't harmless at all; particularly with a great deal of animals and people who called the Crystal Palace their home. Who knew what diseases these undesirable pest would bring to the palace and its inhabitants? Ugh! Gave her the shivers just thinking about it!

Why couldn't it be a puppy or kitten infestation? They wouldn't have to go kill them and most people would've probably take them in so nobody be homeless! Animal abandonment was another that made Gracie blood boil! But you can't find homes for bugs and spiders like you can cute and fluffy puppies and kitties!

Thankfully after completing that "mission" her Minako dragged Gracie on another one she enjoyed even more: Shopping! None of the other girls were much of shopaholics and couldn't keep up with Minako and Gracie anyway; though that never deterred they're passion for fashion!

Even Neo-Queen Serenity found that amusing and she often kindly watched as Gracie gazed from one store window to another. Gracie purchased dozens of sunhats, sunglasses, dresses, and sandals for herself as that was her signature style.

Then after that whatever she and Minako could find the money for for their friends. Bounding home, loaded down with more shopping bags then they could possibly carry, Gracie couldn't wait to show her friends the fabulous and stylish new outfits she had picked out!

"Everyone! Look! Look! I just bought the cutest outfit ever!" the redhead cried out excitedly as she came Bursting into the bedroom they all shared. She then proceeded to dump a huge pile of clothes out of several large white shopping bags onto her bed. Then proceeded to start organizing all the outfits until she found the one she wanted to show off.

It is a large, brown, wide-brimmed hat with a scrunch purple ribbon tied around the base over her vibrant scarlet locks, a white, spaghetti-strap dress, and pink sandals with red heart-shaped markings. Her vivid emerald eyes glowed in anticipation of her friend's responses as she puts the outfit on in front of them.

"Cute!" Chibiusa confirmed in a gushing voice full of enamor as she was admiring the sandals the most. They were so darling and very cute indeed! They look even better if they all went out and got mani-pedis for the first time she realized!

Gracie noticed Chibiusa looking at them longingly and grinning she squealed, "You can borrow them sometime." Chibiusa cheered in happiness and started to think about nail polish choices for everyone and how to best ask everyone about going to a nail salon to do it!

"Nice." Crystal replied sweetly as she was stroking the cats. She then looked up and smiled as she was never really into fashion, on the other hand the clothes did look nice. Besides she was taught manners and her mom said to always give a compliment to someone.

Ariel, who was standing near a body-length sun-lit window to read peeked over the top of the book and nodded in agreement, as she felt if she opened her mouth she'd scold Gracie for being so happy at a time when Christen should be they're main concern.

However Gracie was just being herself and she deserved a little fun from time-to-time, since they'd no idea how to get Christen back yet at this time at any rate.

"That outfit suits you perfectly, Gracie." Holly remarked approvingly who was with Alexis by her side were sewing an outfit of their own. Given Holly's dream of becoming a fashion designer herself her little sister was often her assistant and model in this ambition.

Alexis and Trisha also nodded in agreement. Alexis always agreed with Holly and Trisha never talked much as she preferred to watch and learn, instead of pointless chatter. 

"I'm not into fashion, but it looks like it'll be cool for the spring, summer, and fall." Emily replied in a uninterested tone as she laid gangly on her bed.

"Thanks, girls!" their friend replied in her jubilant attitude undimmed way they all knew and loved. She then hung up her new clothes. "I'm not sure if they match my pendant though, but we should've a party when we rescue Christen!" she replied softly as she touched the orange-colored gem in a gold frame with tiny, yellow pearls making up the chain.

Shopping and parties were two thing the young girl shared in common with mother Minako.

"We will." Ariel replied in a stiff and cold tone from where she sat in the room. However it only made the room fill with more tension and coldness stealing away any warmth and light that the redhead had tried to fill it with.

"Ariel, don't say it like that. It's not your fault Christen ran away nor is it any of our faults. She always does silly things like this. We'll find her and everything will work out, you'll see." Chibiusa tried comforting the karate girl, nevertheless Ariel shrugged her off and walked off to calm down.

Gracie liked to spend equal amounts of time with both the Neo-Sailor Senshi and Minako. Her passions were she loved to animate and to take beautiful photographs. Some of her favorite subjects of her photos were of her mom or other inhabitants of the Crystal Palace in various outfits as well as landscaping, in small areas of course.

Due to that Crystal Palace had a garden with two sections: One section grew all kinds of plants and the other grew fruits and vegetables. She wasn't much of a gardener, but it was very rewarding when she could make bouquets or healthy snacks with what she grew. However, she'd planned how the sections for the areas should be mapped out this was her best landscaping trait.

One day she was waiting for some pictures to be developed of her classmates new trends and she was shocked when one came back that looked like it had been taken with Vaseline rubbed on the lens of just the background and there was a strange shadow outlined under the girl too!

She looked through the other photos one by one which were normal and figured out the photo that was blurry was supposed to be of Demetria the girl they'd befriended on the first day of school.

This was alarming to the young girl as she knew perfectly well she hadn't shaken or did anything different to the camera before taking the pictures that day. However it did convince beyond a shadow of a doubt there as something wrong with the odd girl.

Not knowing why other than a strong overwhelming feeling she should gather as much proof as possible she made a quick decision. She had the photo copied to make sure it was the same then getting Alexis to use her artistic trait she took a piece of paper, a pencil, and watched the young Princess of Neptune sketch the outline of the shadow under Demetria. As more and more of the sketch came into perspective, Alexis dropped the pencil in shock and ran to cry into Holly's skirt in fright: The sketch looked just like the form of a Succubus from Christen's book!

Up until now Gracie had thought the idea of a Succubus was still far-fetched and it was probably some kind of other monster with no legend behind it, who had been attacking, but she realized, Ariel was right about everything!


	9. The Sister Princesses of Space, Seams an

The Sister Princesses of Space, Seams, Sea and Safety

(Written by Japananimegirl minor editing done by myself)

As Alexis sobbed despondently into Holly's winter sky pink skirt the tow-headed girl wrapped her loving warm arms around Alexis protectively to calm her.

"My tender little sister, don't be frightened and don't be scared," the elder sister tried to sooth her younger sister and best friend though not having much luck at the moment it would seem.

Though not as talented in singing as Alexis, Holly used this song to make Alexis smile. _"I will give you the chance to live, though we'll meet that creature again! Hush now, my sister. Be still, love, don't cry. Calm as you're rocked by me. Relax and remember this lullaby, so you'll be safe next time._

 _Space and Sea, help protect my sister, she's such a precious treasure to me. You know somewhere we can be free, guide and deliver us there. Little sister, your safe now and safe you will stay. I will pray for you. Grow, little sister and someday soon, nightmares won't trouble you…_ " Holly stopped singing to coo comfortingly to Alexis as her tears had at least stopped at the moment. However she was still shaking a bit. "You're OK, Alexis…It's over…I'm here now...I've got a surprise for you."

"W-What is it?" Alexis hiccupped as she tried to dry her radiant sapphire blue eyes that sparkled even more then the gemstones themselves.

Holly got up as Alexis craned her neck to look around her. Holly pulled some long, silky, dark blue material off her bed and held it up show Alexis. Alexis gasped in delighted surprise; it was a gown Holly had sewn for her!

It was a spaghetti-strap dress with a ribbon-like choker, which tied in the back and the rest of the ribbon's length reached all the way down her back. The dress itself was almost form-fitting, but allowed enough movement to walk comfortably, seeing as it was made of silk!

An outer layer of normal blue attached at the back of the hips, but spread out from the sides, so you could see it. There is a slight trim of even darker blue around the chest, but not too noticeable. All thought of the monster forgotten, Alexis profusely thanked Holly as she adored the lovely creation!

"Your very welcome, sis! BUT it is only when you become a Princess can you wear it." Holly warned in a playful but serious manner.

"Aren't I already a Princess?" Alexis looked at her "older" sister questioningly.

Though Alexis held the title of Princess of Neptune and the Seas, she was the "youngest" of the Neo-Sailor Senshi.

The Neo-Sailor Senshi were all born in the month of June. So all their birthdays were held on the same day; which didn't bother them and they'd agreed on how to celebrate it each year.

They all had been born in the same year as well, although she was the same age as everyone else Alexis was born late in June. As a result everyone considered her the youngest of the Senshi.

(Chibiusa's birthday was the last day of the month so Alexis was the youngest out of Senshi that followed her)

Also Holly and Alexis didn't look like sisters as Holly had blonde, almost white hair with bottle green eyes and Alexis was a brunette with sapphire eyes, though no denying each were pretty and strong young ladies like their mothers.

Though be as that may they'd been adopted together by Haruka, in the father role while fill Michiru the role of mother. They referred to them as "Mother" and "Mom" respectfully.

"No, we're all still Sailor Senshi. When we've completely purify Earth, we'll finally be big and strong Princesses." Holly explained patiently to her little sister who didn't seem to like hearing this from her big sister at all.

"OK…" Alexis sighed unhappily as she was a bit disappointed she couldn't wear the wonderful clothing her sister had made for her, nevertheless she understood all the same the reasons.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You and I are tag-teaming in Battle Practice against Emily and Trisha today." Holly would've sounded more excited normally. However, given recent events she didn't know how Alexis would feel about this.

Alexis looked as worried as Holly felt: They both knew Neo-Queen Serenity wasn't thinking when she gave into Hotaru's pleading to let Emily have a turn in Battle Practice. At face value, it was fair, on the other hand there as a 50% chance Emily might think of using Death Reborn Revolution as the key to winning. And if she did that? It was like "Goodbye Earth! See Yeah Later!" as everyone knew that attack could and would destroy a planet!

"We just have to remind Emily not to use that particular attack." Alexis stated hopefully. Although she still looked extremely anxious at the thought of such awesome power Emily had inherited from her mother.

"I hope she remembers. " Holly was not reassured as she knew, in the heat of battle every so often you're unable to call to mind highly critical things.

However, how do you forget NOT to destroy a planet?!

Furthermore it wasn't a surprise to tag-team Emily with Trisha as they both had powers relating to death. Holly and Alexis tag-teamed because Haruka and Michiru always did and these young girls were sisters. Plus Alexis needed Holly for at least moral support.

However to say Alexis is defenseless is untrue. Upon seeing how bad Alexis was at using Deep Submerge herself, Neo-Queen Serenity had constructed a mystical mirror, similar to Neptune's for Alexis made of crystal with the symbol for Neptune inside the crystals.

This mirror would not only allow Alexis to use Submarine Reflection too (Alexis doesn't have any different attack names from her "mom"), but give her a bit more control over Deep Submerge, until she got confident. That was Alexis's main issue: Confidence.

Combined with being the "youngest" and having so many responsibilities to make your head spin, Alexis didn't see herself as a valuable member of the team because you already had Mercury, who controlled water and ice, so why did you need sea?

Despite all this Holly and Alexis tore out of their room to get to the courtyard as fast as they could eager to get training! While in the hallways Holly took out her pendant, a yellow jewel, a little darker than Gracie's, on a gold cord, whereas Alexis took out a blue jewel on a chain made of clear and blue beads.

"Pendant Power! Make up! In the continuing name of Uranus, I will serve the justice of the sky!" Holly claimed as soon as she was finished transforming.

"Pendant Power! Make up! In the continuing name of Neptune, I will make you see the sincerity of the sea!" Alexis smiled as she is proud of thinking of this saying before all by herself.

Rushing outside, Emily and Trisha were already transformed and just grabbed their staffs.

"Space Shaker!" Holly bellowed as she used a variation of World Shaking which shook the ground so hard knocking Emily and Trisha down then hitting them with the actual attack!

"Deep Submerge!" Alexis added her attack to Holly's although Holly had to catch Alexis as the young girl stumbled backwards from recoil.

"Silent Wall!" Although down Emily was able to protect herself and Trisha from the worst damage of the attacks. It looked like the two girls were already having a battle plan of their own to strike back with.

"Dead Scream" Getting to her feet Trisha whispered almost silently so Holly and Alexis couldn't hear her and didn't know she was attacking. At least not until she fired the familiar lavender-colored, ball-shaped attack from her staff's red orb tip at them!

Both girls had practice in activities Haruka and Michiru were good at. Alexis learned how to read, play instruments, and draw well from a young age, while Holly was more athletic.

So naturally Holly rolled sideways to avoid the attack but Alexis didn't! Alexis did manage to reduce the damage she received with Submarine Reflection, nevertheless the recoil and what little of the attack that did hit her caused her to lose.

Together Emily and Trisha were able to take down her sister a few minutes later too.

The young girl felt ashamed; feeling her beloved sister lost because she couldn't hold herself up against Emily or Trisha. Emily and Trisha approached the sisters with comforting smiles and thanked them for a great training session.

This made the new holder of title of Sailor Neptune perk up slightly. However, things were about to go from good to really bad soon.

That night even though Comet, Asteroid, and Diana couldn't find Christen via her energy, Chibiusa knew the Neo-Sailor Senshi shared a sort of connection where they could sense each other's feelings like; how the original Sailor Senshi helped Princess Serenity defeat Queen Beryl as spirits, and Chibiusa had started teaching everyone how to do it.

Startled out of her dreams by an earthquake on a beach, Alexis opened her eyes to see Emily, who was shaking her awake. Oh, so the earthquake must have been the shaking she felt. Trisha was beside Emily.

"My powers know where Christen is..." Emily tried to explain how her feelings to find Christen and defeat the Succubus were so strong, her powers showed her exactly where the raven haired Senshi was!

Trisha was going to wake the others immediately but then Alexis's eyes locked on the dress Holly had sewn specifically for her and she remembered what her sister had told her.

"I must only wear it once I become a true big and strong Princess, but I shouldn't try and fight the Succubus by myself." Alexis thought and she hissed to Trisha.

"Wait, Trisha! Don't wake them, let them sleep. We'll rescue Christen on our own." Knowing she sounded suspicious by saying and how Trisha was looking at her Alexis explained her feelings.

Thinking it was time for a wise pep-talk, Trisha spoke up "I can sense you're a lot more powerful than you think, Alexis. Despite your welling strength, you lack confidence and belief in yourself. You do not need Holly 24/7. Though, if you want to save Christen AND defeat the Succubus, you will need the team," she told her seriously and firmly.

"The Succubus can wait! All I want right now is to save Christen!" Alexis stated, scared tears shining in her eyes, but Trisha saw a determination sparking to life in the girl's eyes that was never there before.

"Very well," the daughter of Pluto finally relented at last. "Emily? Assist Alexis. I will rally the others." Trisha waited for Emily and Alexis to leave the room before she awakened the others.

Meeting up outside the Crystal Palace's doors. Emily explained what her powers showed her. Before very long they ended up at the entrance to the demonic-looking graveyard…


	10. The Princesses of Time, Style, Death and

Princesses of Time, Style, Death, and Rebirth

(Written by Japananimegirl minor editing by myself)

The woods surrounding the graveyard had been nothing short of dark, creepy, and twisted, even in the light of the girls transforming into Neo-Sailor Senshi, but the graveyard itself was ten times worse!

Even if the trees in the forest were alive and just dark, the ones in the graveyard were rotting to death into a pitch black color, knee-high fog shrouded the ground, almost to invisibility. The air was so cold it bit right down to your bones and the statues of various demon forms on top of the graves looked foreboding. Yes, this place seemed like the perfect paradise for Christen, although it screamed 'RUN!' to everyone else!

Neo-Sailor Saturn used Silence Glaive Surprise to create a barrier around them all to protect them from the same demonic energy that was slowly killing Demi. Surprisingly, they quickly found Neo-sailor Mars just sitting on a bench practicing her fire powers as if this wasn't an evil place no-one in the right minds should be at all. On the other hand she didn't seem pleased to see them at all!

"What are you bitches doing here?!" Neo-Sailor Mars cursed angrily at them as her teammates as they approached her.

"Looking for you! Everyone been really worried about you! Have you been just sitting here the whole time?! Why didn't you come home?!" Neo-Sailor Moon yelled at her in a thunderstruck tone of disbelief.

"How sweet of you, but you don't need to worry about me. I CAN take care of myself! I've had to for quite a while!" Neo-Sailor Mars spat in her princess's shocked face.

"Christen, what do you mean you've had to take care of yourself for a while?!" Neo-Sailor Venus asked in an incredulously manner at her clearly deranged friend. Although she was a second away from drawing her Holy Stone Sword in anger, however she was more curious about Neo-Sailor Mars last sentence and knew this was an issue Christen had and not the Sailor Senshi she pretended to be.

"I always hated growing up with all of you! Love, cheery, warm, and sappy, UGH! Can't one of you see the more serious side of being a Sailor Senshi?! Do you know what it's like living with the fear one of your parents is going to leave you?!" she snapped furiously at them as her wild fire and dark hair flared both dramatically as if to emphasize the point as she continued on with her ranting.

"It happened to Emily and Trisha, but they are still praised more than me! I'm too different from all of you, but I'm a Sailor Senshi too, I deserve some love!" Neo-Sailor Mars screamed, tears streaming down her reddened face.

As stupid as it seemed, Emily and Trisha understood how Christen was feeling. Trisha is one of the few, who understood the severity of being a Sailor Senshi and Emily knew all too well the pain Hotaru went through when Emily's father left them.

Emily didn't even know his name and she was reluctant to bring up the matter with her poor mother. Fact is: So, what? Bad things happen. That's life. It can get worse, but after it does, it can only get better.

"Christen, we just turned 12, well physically anyway. We've got quite a few more years before we need to worry about the more serious stuff." Neo-Sailor Moon knew Usagi was only 14 when she first became Sailor Moon and didn't deal with the greatest evil right away.

"Being the Princess of Love, I can see Rei and Yuuichirou aren't going to be divorcing anytime soon." Neo-Sailor Venus smiled reassuringly to dark haired beauty who only scowled.

"Trisha and I may not see our fathers anymore, but we can't let that consume us." Neo-Sailor Saturn remarked a little coldly as she was still mad at Christen for pulling a stupid stunt like this.

"Sorrow and anger will only bring more pain, not healing. You are not too different from us, young one. You are praised, but only when you do well, which has become rare. Nevertheless, we still love you so, Christen." Neo-Sailor Pluto stated in her mystical voice.

Suddenly, the Succubus appeared beside Neo-Sailor Mars. Neo-Sailor Pluto noticed Neo-Sailor Mars pendent looked a little dim in color. Could the reason the kittens couldn't track Christen is because her energy had been fluctuating so much? Plus. Neo-Sailor Mars was looking a little paler too.

"What is you plan with Christen?" Neo-Sailor Pluto demanded in a stern voice to the she-demon before them glaring at with narrow jade chips in silent rage.

"Before I explain my plan, let me tell you little girls a story," Despite the girls not trusting this evil and clearly insulted by the "little girls" comment they felt they finally got a shot at getting some answers within this tale.

"One thousand years ago, when Crystal Tokyo was just starting to be built, all the demons of the world, myself included, gathered together to fight the Senshi! We couldn't be cleansed and the Senshi couldn't defeat us, even combined! So, they called on their allies, who were dealing with the demons, who went by sea, threatening the Kingdom of the Crystal Seas, the Aqua Senshi!

These two Senshi teams, along with they're Queens, combined both their powers and the crystals to imprison us in the Earth!

However, they miscalculated the limits of the magic they placed on the graveyard. There are loopholes to every rule, such as if a demon is free, this graveyard can remain open and we still had the power of possession.

Now that I am free I will carry out my mission to finish what us demons started a millennium ago!" she paused a moment to let out a malevolent and ominous chortle as she continued to give details on the diabolical agenda of her and the rest of her unholy brethren quite plainly to the frighten young Senshi quaking in their boots. She seemed to be savoring this moment very much.

"First, I will continue to feed off Demi as her energy seems to allow me to regain most of my strength and powers. Then, I will use the energy to free my demonic brethren and get revenge on those who imprisoned us. After that, we will proceed to possess all living beings on land and under the sea to help in constructing the planet as our demonic playground forever!" the Succubus finished with a about of insane sounding laughter until a fist to the face from Neo-Sailor Venus stops her!

"You value me as a member of the team? SHOW ME! FIREBALL!" Neo-Sailor Mars hurls a small ball of fire from her fingertips at Neo-Sailor Venus.

"Crescent Beam…SMASH!" From her pointer finger, Neo-Sailor Venus counterattacked the fireball with a destructive beam of golden light.

Through the smoke from the colliding attacks, the Succubus attacked Neo-Sailor Venus, but she held her own with her Holy Stone Sword! Neo-Sailor Moon, Neo-Sailor Mercury and Neo-Sailor Neptune soon joined her in the fight!

With the Succubus preoccupying 3 of her teammates, Neo-Sailor Mars turned her burning eyes on Neo-Sailor Uranus and yelled, "Flaming Triangles!"

As the fire-incased triangular projectiles sped toward Neo-Sailor Uranus, she pulled out another sword! This one was Uranus's Space Sword. "Blade Bazooka!" Neo-Sailor Uranus sent a series of light purple, slash-shaped swings to counter-combat each triangles, causing even more explosions!

Using this smokescreen Neo-Sailor Mars called her Flame Bow and Arrows to aim at Neo-Sailor Saturn and Neo-Sailor Pluto and summoned Phoenix Strike up against Neo-Sailor Jupiter!

Neo-Sailor Saturn's Silent Wall still protected her and Neo-Sailor Pluto. Neo-Sailor Jupiter's Electric Dragon battled it out with the Phoenix!

Neo-Sailor Uranus was about to jump back into the fight when screaming caught they're attention! Neo-Sailor Mercury had used "Ice Freeze", but only succeeded in freezing the woman's legs, so Neon-Sailor Venus used "Neon Venus Shower", surrounding the Succubus in smaller beams of gold light as Neo-Sailor Moon used "Moonlight Harmony Glow!"

However, that attack was so powerful, it broke the Ice Freeze and Neon Venus Shower, allowing the Succubus even though severely wounded to attack Neo-Sailor Venus and Neo-Sailor Mercury injuring them!

Feeling retreat would be the best option for now the Succubus and Neo-Sailor Mars ran deeper into the fog of the graveyard disappearing from view.

"Should we go after them?!" Neo-Sailor Saturn inquired in a panting voice after such intense battle.

"No! We've done as much as we can for now. We need to get Neo-Sailor Venus and Neo-Sailor Mercury help!" Neo-Sailor Moon looked at her friends in alarm as they're Senshi forms faded.

Thankful to just be getting out of the forest was enough to give everyone hope. Back at the Crystal Palace, Neo-Queen Serenity explained to Neo-Sailor Moon how to heal Gracie and Crystal. "You need to use Moon Healing Escalation. Minako, Ami, I think you should and the other Neo-Senshi should help."

"Yes, my Queen!" Minako and Ami replied and they transformed into they're Super Sailor forms.

As Neo-Sailor Moon called up the needed ability, colors of gold, aqua, red, green, yellow, blue, purple, and black gleamed to life, one-by-one, inside the red gem in the cross-guard of the wand!

Balls of white light raced into Gracie and Crystal, slowly waking them up as if from a coma. After the crying of joy and hugging died down, the Neo-Sailor Senshi began to explain what the Succubus had told them.

Neo-Queen Serenity's decision on what to do next was immediate.

"I believe it's time for land and sea to come together once more!"


	11. Land and Sea Come Together

Land and Sea Come Together

It was a long and nearly sleepless night after what had occurred the Demon Graveyard. It was a hard blow to everyone after seeing Christen there and not being sure if she was truly there on her own free will or under the Succubus's spell

What was worse was hearing the tale the Succubus had told them and what she intended to do and right now having no idea how to prevent her from fulfilling her dark purpose and unleashing a horde of all the demonic entities on a planet that had had peace for a millennium!

It was no wonder everyone's dreams plagued with cursed nightmares. Of so much blood, carnage and hellish imagery that no child or even adult should have to witness. Were these images of the past or what was to come or a bit of both? These twisted imagery that flooded all who slept in the Crystal Palace.

One thing was for sure; no-one got a decent night sleep that night. And for the young girls they didn't even get a chance to sleep in because they're rudely awakened before dawn by a very annoying sound that woke them from troubled sleep.

The young preteens all slowly emerged from their rooms all looking worse than if they'd been hung over to find the Palace was under what seemed to be some type of siege!

There was more servants then the girls even knew existed in the Palace and it was like they're giving an overhaul makeover to the Palace and in this crazy frenzy they could barely hear the voices of Luna and Artemis yelling out all kinds of crazy orders that they only caught snippets of.

What in the name of Queen Serenity was going on? Why was the Palace under siege from within when the danger was outside? Where were their mothers and shouldn't they be dealing with the crisis of Christen and the Succubus not what appeared to be polishing the crystal walls till they sparkled as if brand new?

Seeking answers to all this crazy insanity the girls quickly changed into some of the cute and stylish outfits that Holly had designed them over the summer, along with the accessories Alexis had made as well.

Then the girls took the hidden passage ways concealed in their bedrooms to all meet just outside the throne room to avoid being trampled to death by the frenzy.

"Any of you know what's going on?" Chibiusa asked to her friends who shook their heads and they replied to her.

"We assume you'd know what's going on, Small Lady, you are the heir to the throne."

Chibiusa cringed a moment for two reasons. One she didn't like being addressed by her title by her friends. With her friends she felt they should just call her by her chosen name so they all be equals and not see her as a superior. Two if this did have to with her royal duties she felt shame and embarrassment for not knowing about it as heir and next queen she ought to know these things.

"Well, the only way we're gonna know what's going on I suppose is if we talk to my mother. So let's go inside and ask her. She should be in the throne room and we should be able to get answers."

"We ought to talk to her anyway about our current problems with the Succubus, Demons and how best to rescue Christen, Chibiusa. That should be our top priority." Crystal pointed out sensibly.

"Yes, we need to make sure we keep things in perspective and our priorities in orders, that we all agree with," Gracie agreed with Crystal and the rest of the girls nodded.

"I do agree with all of you. Let's go talk to my mother. But let's try and be calm and sensible about this and not you know crazed and panic?"

"You mean you want us to be level-headed and mature? That's what you're asking?" Ariel clarified.

Playing with her hands nervously the pink haired girl nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I'm really trying to prove myself to my mother here! It's just that you know Christen did say I'm not serious and…"

"Chibiusa we are only technically 12 years old. Even if we are chronologically 912. We are only children. There is no getting around this fact. You can't expect us to be serious as adults no matter how hard we train." Emily pointed out to doubtful girl.

"But what if Christen is right? What if I'm not worthy of being leader?"

"Chibiusa? Do you remember what your own mother was like when you went to the past for the first time and saw her for yourself? Was she some invincible and goddess or perfect?" Holly pressed gently to the young princess who shook her head.

"No, she was lazy, poor student, a crybaby and made a lot of mistakes," she replied truthfully.

"You told us that yourself when began our training at the start of summer, remember? That we are gonna fail and make mistakes a lot more then we succeed. That we are only human. But we must keep trying and keep getting up and give it all we got no matter how hard or impossible things get." Alexis reminded her gently as if saying it was also helping her.

"Yes, my princesses, remember the lessons you learned and what you've tried to teach us. Our own mothers didn't know what they were doing when they become Sailor Senshi.

They just had to trust their guts and their hearts. Just never give up, never give in. When they fell down they got right back up again and just believe in themselves and in the end that's why they won. They refused to give in and tried everything and with love in their hearts they won," Trisha pointed out matter-of-factly

The young princess smiled at her young teammates wiped a tear of pride away from her right eye. "In learning you'll teach and in teaching you'll learn. Things do come full circle obviously," she spoke softly with pride.

"We believe in you, Chibiusa and despite whatever Christen is going through and if she's gone over or if she's under a spell I'm sure deep down inside she just can't bring herself to admit it she feels the same way.

She's one of us and can't admit she knows you're the rightful leader and you do know what you're doing. We _shall save our friend and sister Senshi! We promise you Sailor Neo Moon!"_ swore the young Senshi warriors who all fell into a kneeling position vowing this before their friend, leader and future queen.

And it was overwhelming for the young princess who had matured some since her days when she'd been Chibi Moon and she was unaware for just a split second during them making their vow to her crescent moon became visible on her forehead and gleamed gold as if to seal this vow.

"Thank you my friends but let's go and ask my mother what is going on within the Palace now, shall we?" she suggest and everyone got off the ground. They quickly dusted their outfits off and opened the throne room doors.

The Queen was inside yes but her back was turned to them and seemed to be lost in her own mind at the moment as she didn't seemed to know a bunch of young girls had entered the room.

Before Chibiusa could announce them Luna came running into the room and was reprimanding the young girls.

"What is wrong with you young ladies?! You're manners and posture is appealing! You're all princesses not just Senshi-in-training! Oh this is terrible! Do they not teach some type of etiquette at that school of yours?!" she was complaining as she seemed to be scrutinizing the girls with such displeasure.

"Mom! You're being beyond rude!" Comet scolded as she came racing into the room with her brother and sister bringing up the room.

"Frankly Mom you and Dad both have your tails in a twist today. He was yelling his head off in the kitchen that the chefs weren't preparing the food correctly. I never though he knew anything about the culinary arts to begin with. So who is he to even tell off the chefs how to do their jobs?" Asteroid spoke of his father's rude behavior.

"Yes, Mom, all morning, well even before morning you've been chastising everyone as if everything is something a punishable sin. What is the matter?" Diana questioned.

"Don't you three dare talk back to me? I'm your mother and I will not be treated with such disrespect! I raised you better than this!" snapped the black feline stunning the whole room and actually made her three children cry.

"Luna! That is enough! You should apologize to your children and remember even with the pressure we are under for current events within the City and what is to happen it's no reason to lose your head or treat the ones we love with such disrespect!" snapped a sharp and commanding voice as a new person came through the door.

"Dad! What's going on?!" inquired Chibiusa to her father as he came strolling into the room and was looking at all the stunned people in the room and saw his wife just realizing people were in the room having been lost in her own head.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, I was just finishing checking in with the other Sailor Senshi and making sure the security system was done upgrading. But I can see for myself you and your friends are for a lack of a better word a little bewildered?"

"We are most indeed, your majesty. We woke up to this insanity have no idea why the whole palace is under siege or where our mothers are! Can you please explain what is going on?" Crystal requested kindly of the King.

"My wife and I would be happy to explain. Why don't you take a seat? It would be more comfortable then standing I'm sure. And Luna please apologize to your children, first? And know that goes for Artemis as well," the King added to the cats at his feet.

"Yes, your highness," the black cat turned to her children and bowed her head, "I'm sorry for being so rude to you my children. Even with the current crisis there is no excuse for taking my stress and anger out on you or the other children of the palace. My humblest apologies."

"We accept your apologizes, Mom, but please don't make us cry again?" Comet requested.

"Yes, please don't, Diana is really sensitive," her son informed her as both her elder daughter and him were comforting their still crying little sister.

Luna felt very horrible about making her youngest child upset so she hugged and kissed her to make up for it. At that moment their father came into the room and he also offered his apologizes for his behavior and then the family went over to join the others. Each of the five royal cats chosen a different person's lap to settle themselves in as the joined the conversation.

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion seemed to be deep into a very long and rather complex conversation with the young girls who seemed to have a hard time at first understanding the beginning of it.

It wasn't a surprise really as it was both a bit of a history and something that is very complex and way above a child's understanding and most adults too. Politics. Still the King and Queen took their time to patiently and in the best terms the young girls would understand explain things.

The girls understood more of the history side of things then the politic side of things. After all they _had lived 912 years!_ So they did understand the whole history of how Crystal Tokyo was built, how it was the Capital City of the world and how the rest of the world was rebuilt over the last 1000 years. That they all knew well. They didn't even need history class at school to know that one. They also got the basic grasp of the idea that yes Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion did rule Earth but they also understood something else.

That there was no real way from them to watch over every inch of the world if they'd to remain in Crystal Tokyo most of the time. So they did understand basic idea that the other lands of the world each had an elected leader of some type who took care of that part of the world.

On the other hand those people followed the wisdom, guidance and examples of Neo Queen Serenity. That they all understood that as well. But the rest of it was where they become lost as that's where the complexity of politics came into play.

So that meant sometimes like anything with politics you had get together to talk about the 'issues' whatever that meant. The young girls never tried to understand as most people don't get it anyway.

Even though Chibiusa was expected to understand it herself for when she ascended the throne one day confessed many times it went over her head. So now they understand what was going on. This was a World Assembly Meeting. Translation? All the World leaders were going to becoming to meet at the Crystal Palace to discuss politics and most likely this demon crisis.

Since if the demons did get unleashed it would prove to be threat to the world's safety. Both the King and Queen despite being eternally young despite being over a 1000 years old looked at the moment very old, sad and worried.

"We are terrible sorry this burden we are asking all of you to bear. When you became of age to begin your training as Senshi with Small Lady as your leader we didn't not anticipate that you'd be facing such a dangerous threat.

One that took us calling upon powerful allies and the power of two Queens and two sacred Crystals to seal the demonic forces of this world away. Now it seems history might be repeated but we must first prevent that from even occurring in the first place," King Endymion spoke softly as he gazed at the young warriors solemnly.

"We shall do our duties we swore we do our King. We swore before you, the Queen and our mothers to honor and uphold the legacy of the Senshi. We shall do it and face any dangers and protect the world from any evil and fight in the name of love and justice and shall do just that!" the young girls stated strongly and bravely.

"We admire your commitment, bravery and honor. It's just still a shame in one way young girls like yourself must become adults when the joys of childhood still could be enjoyed as well," sighed the Queen.

Chibiusa looked at her mother in a puzzled manner. "Mother I thought you told us before we transformed the first time you wanted us to understand what growing up meant and before all became teenagers which is still a couple months away. I don't understand."

"My daughter childhood is something to enjoy for you only have it once and for a short while so each moment is worth cherishing and enjoying all parts of growing up.

You'll be an adult longer then a child still in life it's the journey not the eventual destination that important. I still want you to enjoy your journey and smell the roses along the way. Not just have to jump right from being a child into an adult without having a chance to enjoy the middle at all," she explained softly.

"Oh, so you do want us to find the happy middle and enjoy the transition and have our fun but still learn what we must learn. Still enjoy our journey a little longer?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that you have to join this meeting as part of the politic part which I know you'll find no joy in even though given your age and growing up right now you'll have to learn this."

"Ugh, yeah this isn't gonna be fun for me learning about duties, responsibilities and politics."

"No, Small Lady it won't be fun, but being Queen isn't about fun and games or getting your way all the time either. However," her father turning to the young warriors, "Your jobs won't be a walk in the sunshine either. You must all train hard alongside your mothers for the next few days because we're going to need to have all of you at your peak fighting condition to protect us all.

No doubt the Succubus will want to attack the World Assembly Meeting especially given two people in question attending. One whom she's got a grudge against like she's got a grudge against us."

"Dad you mean Queen Oki and Princess Orca are coming?" Chibiusa interrupted abruptly.

"Of course, my daughter. We are calling upon on our allies and if it wasn't for Queen Oki, her Aqua Senshi and her own Crystal, The Heart of the Sea we won't have been able to seal the Demons away in the first place.

I was sure you'd have been able to figure out that's whom the Succubus was talking about when she spoke of our allies who helped seal them away in the first place?"

"I made the connection though judging from teammates right now I don't think they have."

The other young Neo-Senshi were a little confused in some ways. They weren't sure about Aqua Senshi or who Queen Oki and Princess Orca was. Or who the next person Chibiusa mention was.

"I imagine though you expect us to prepare the Blue Room for them? And I also expect King Delphin won't be joining them since someone has to keep the Kingdom of the Crystal Seas in order especially given the danger?"

"Correct, my daughter. Oki sent me a message tell us she's coming alone with just her daughter. She knows it's dangerous to come without even one of her own Aqua Senshi guardians.

However she cannot leave waters endangered. She told me she's sent four out of seven Aqua Senshi out into the other waters to defend the Seven Seas in case the Demons make it to the water.

So that's Sailor Pacific, Sailor Atlantic, Sailor Indian and Sailor Artic which are guarding the water bearing their names. The remaining Aqua Senshi Sailor Mediterranean, Sailor Caribbean and Sailor Gulf are staying to guard the Crystal Coral Palace with King Delphin residing there while Oki and Orca come here."

"It's be wonderful to see Orca again and find out how she's doing training the next generation of Aqua Senshi," Chibiusa mused.

"I'm sure you'll have much to catch up on as I'll with Oki. But you'll have to explain what we are talking about with your own Senshi as you go prepare the Blue Room. We only have nine days before the Assembly. So go get the Blue Room Ready."

"Yes, Mother. Comet, Asteroid, Diana, I know you may not like the room too much but can you please come anyway?"

"We shall come assist if it does mean getting our feet a little wet," they agreed.

The other girls were still lost as why would a room mean getting their feet wet? And Aqua Senshi and all this talk? What was going on?

Still they're dismissed and head with their leader down a secret passageway way to a hidden room. They found this door was in an odd shape. The symbol on this door was both the moon and the sea. What did that mean?

When they entered this room the other girls got more confused as it made no sense to them. As there was very little floor. The crystal floor which was cut in an unusual pattern didn't fill the floor. What did fill most of the floor was a large pool of glowing silvery blue water!

Looking at the water there was a real coral reef growing inside it with live fish swimming about and resting at the bottom was three giant golden clam shells beds with some type of pillows and blankets.

The walls of this odd room were covered with pearls, aquamarines, gold coins, and sapphires. With a border made of different kinds of shells, lots of large mirrors and craved out of crystals were sea horses and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, I've a list of how to get the room ready so here it is. Well you gonna pick up your jaws or not?" asked Chibiusa as she handed them instructions and they asked her if they needed bathing suits first.

"Well I guess it might help if you did uses your pendants to change into one. The Blue Room aka Mermaid Room is full of water. And Comet, Asteroid and Diana you might as well get human yourselves!"

"Mermaids?!" they asked as everyone transformed and they got the story as they helped get this unusual room ready for the Queen of Sea and her daughter.

Chibiusa explained how long ago when her mother was 16 years old on a summer trip to the beach with her friends after an argument with Christen's mother about something neither can remember now she'd run away in tears.

Usagi had gotten turned around in the late hours of twilight and couldn't find her way back to the beach house then heard someone call for help. She found what she thought at first was a young blond girl who looked a bit like her trapped in seaweed kelp and there was more danger coming with the tide other predators who'd could be lurking nearby.

Her mother not thinking of anything jumped into the water and managed to free the girl and get her into a cave only to find out who she'd saved wasn't a normal girl who looked like her if she just wore one odango and have a ponytail not pigtails but she'd just saved a MERMAID and not just any mermaid the HEIR to the Kingdom of the Crystal SEAS.

The young mermaid told her name was Oki and it almost immediately became apparent she and Usagi were so much alike it was uncanny as if they were just the land and sea counter parts of each other!

Down to the fact each had special crystal and also it turned out the oceans had their own Sailor Senshi too. Oki was named Sailor Amphitrite after the god Poseidon wife but like Usagi she struggled with and wonder if she could do what was expected of her.

They became best friends and because Usagi had saved her life due the rules of mermaids that meant she was owed a wish. So Usagi wished she and her Senshi could become mermaids for a week to get to know their counterparts.

So the ten planet Senshi got to know the eight Aqua Senshi which formed the alliance between them and they'd remained friends and that friendship remain strong and powerful when both took their thrones and powers of both the Silver Crystal and the Heart of the Sea which were both equal in power worked in harmony did miracles neither could do by themselves.

So when both the princesses were both which happened to be the same day. So both Chibiusa and Orca shared the same birthday they'd became as much best friends as their mothers before them.

Also thanks to the power of their friendship and her mother wish any time the Queen or Senshi wished to visit the Crystal Sea they could take mermaid form and visit and Chibiusa figured it be the same for them if they received the invitation was all.

At least now the girls knew what this room was about and who the Succubus was talking about when she'd mentioned their mother's 'allies' which meant these Aqua Senshi would most likely be their allies too!

The girls did train very hard after the Blue Room was ready for the arrival of the Queen of the Sea and her daughter. Still despite even training alongside their mothers and with Chibiusa being groomed in the basic of politics everyone was on edge for this meeting just knowing it be the perfect time for the Succubus to strike.

On the day of the meeting the Senshi and their daughters were busy escorting all the leaders, ambassadors and emissaries inside the Crystal Palace not to mention the King had program the Crystal Palace Security System with another upgrade to just be extra careful.

The Royal Family on the other hand along with the cats had gone to a seclude cove not far behind the Palace to greet Queen Oki in private. She always preferred to arrive in secret and only be greeted by them.

Chibiusa was actually wearing her Princess gown for this as her mother walked to the water a placed a strange flower into the water and let it float a little way out. Then she step back to her family.

The strange flower glitter on the water for a few minutes when it reached a certain spot and then sank beneath the water. For a few moments nothing happened then all of sudden the water glowed and the water took on the shape of the flower itself and when it bloomed a large golden seashell being pulled by a pair of dolphins emerged.

The dolphins swam close to shore before they stopped. They did some show of bowing and showing thanks and swam a little ways out before disappearing and the shell open to reveal a beautiful mermaid and a younger one who looked just like her except for a large streak of seaweed green through her hair.

Queen Oki wore an impressive tiara of seashells, coral and jewels. Around her neck was a golden seashell locket that held her crystal and her top was a rich heliotrope color with dazzling accessories all over even on her bluish green tail.

Her daughter likewise was the spitting image of her other than that green streak in her hair and her top was dark purple accented with blue and few less accessories but she too had the same locket having her own crystal like how Chibiusa had her own crystal too. The girl's tail was the same color as her mother's too.

They smiled serenely for a moment before letting their fins touch the sand and a shimmering light engulfed their bodies and when it died away the mermaids had gone and two humans stood in their place.

Most people didn't know a fact about mermaids was they could during the day assume human form as long as they didn't get wet. They could yes have a drink but their bodies couldn't touch water.

Queen Oki was now dressed in a stylish two peace light blue and sea green dress and her daughter in a dark blue and purple dress similar to Chibiusa.

"Wonderful to see you again, Oki. How was your trip?"

"The trip to the surface is always the easy part, Usagi. It's going back down the hard part because your ears pop more on the way down the way up. I do feel a little nervous to leave my beloved to watch the kingdom by himself even with my own friends to guard it with the demons trying to escape."

"You shouldn't doubt your husband. He's a good man and good leader. I know him as well as I know myself, Oki. He can handle anything that comes his way. I'm sure he's more concerned right now if you and Orca are safe on land since I'm guessing you're staying longer than just the meeting, I take it?"

"That would be correct, Mamoru. You can read us like a book since it's always been strange how we always seem to be a reflection of each other. How Usagi and I seem to be counterparts for land and sea and the same goes for you and my Delphin."

"The same would go for our daughters Oki wouldn't you say?" Neo Queen Serenity whispered as they glanced at the two princess deep into their own conversation which they could hear was about becoming teenagers and training their Senshi teams.

"Yes, they are really two peas in a pod as we are."

"I see you didn't bring with you own animal advisor with you," noted Luna glancing around.

"I didn't think it would be wise to bring my own special and unique fish who help me, as you help Usagi, Luna. Even if they could take on another animal form. So they are to remain with the others back home. Now shall we get to the meeting? It's only dawn now but you know my daughter and I must be in the Blue Room by nightfall when we'll be back in our proper forms."

"Of course, Oki. Let's go."

"Do you ever feel funny, Orca walking on land when you belong in the sea?" asked Chibiusa as they hurried back to the Crystal Palace.

"It takes a little getting used too, yeah, Chibiusa. But we've done this for a long time now. I've gotten used to it. I'm a little more concerned about how it be when my Neo Aqua Senshi be when they do it for the first time if we have to come to land one day to come aid you in a fight."

"As I would feel if we had to transform into mermaids to fight alongside you to help you in the water. I've been a mermaid many times before so I'm used to it as well."

"Well, transforming into a new body always takes getting used to," Comet commented off hand.

"Even we going human still takes getting used to." Asteroid admitted thoughtfully.

"Still it's important the allies of land and sea learn to work in harmony and with the Succubus plans it's important we learn to work in harmony now more than ever!" Diana pointed out as they reached the Palace.

They did get twenty minutes to introduce Oki and Orca properly to younger generations and for the younger Senshi to be formally invited to the Crystal Sea and feel a tingling sensation which meant if called upon or wishing to visit they'd be able to assume a mermaid form.

Their training in that would come later if they advert this crisis first. But it be a great summer vacation plan next year after their birthday party if they did managed to get there first!

So as the meeting got underway the Sailor Senshi and their daughters took points to get ready to defend from anything and everything and Neo Queen Serenity her family and Queen Oki and her daughter took their seats in the center of the huge circle room with 1000s of people lining the seats of high room.

At first neither young princesses really understood as their parents tried to state what the real issues at hand was which was to stop the demons from escaping and there was a lot of fighting and arguing.

People were saying there was no direct danger and the Senshi should be able to stop this danger quickly as they'd saved the world. And others were stating this was different and it was all muddle, confusion and chaos and suddenly it all stopped when something sent a chill down everyone's spine.

It was a howl as something shattered the crystal skylight and dropping into the center of the meeting looking even more deadly then she had only nine days before was the Succubus.

She was looking more deadly because she'd transformed herself. Her body had been only the size of her host body but now she was she was a much taller and more adult physique. Her blood red hair was even longer and wilder and her fingernails looked like reddish black claws. But what also had changed was the fact she now sported a large pair of demonic looking wings and a long tail.

"Hello world! It's been a 1000 years since we've seen each other and I wanted drop in and say hi! What no-one wants to say hello? I thought this was to welcome all the people who live on this planet?" she asked in a false hurt voice.

Everyone was shocked and the king had already tapped a button and the Senshi were already hurrying in as people were starting to panic which was exactly what the Succubus wanted.

King Endymion shot off his power and it grazed the Succubus left shoulder which was just to district so his daughter and Orca could get out of their while he, his wife and Oki could face the Succubus.

"Ugh! That stung!"

"It's gonna hurt a lot more if you dare try to assault anyone in this room, bitch!"

"Don't think you can tell me what to do, _your highness!"_ and she shot her claws out faster than they could blink pinning multiple leaders where they stood. Then to the trio of rulers surprise they start to look like their energy was being drained!

"How are you doing this you unholy fiend?!" demanded Oki as she shot a blast of ocean blue energy at the nearest group of victims to free them. Her wave of energy destroyed the claws but the people looked half dead still.

She licked her dark red lips and smirked and her tail twitched eagerly. "How do you think? You think just because you stripped us of our powers and buried us for a 1000 years we'd remain that way? Powerless, weak and undeterred?

No, I've gained enough energy and thanks in part to that little girl who I gleaned some information how to get past your top security I was able to evolve to my second form!

So you see soon the world will belong to the demons! As it was always meant to! So say goodbye!"

"World Shaking! Space Shaker!" came two voices and two powerful attacks hit the Succubus from the left knocking her silly. Then before she had a chance to recover two more attacks came from the right.

"Double Deep Submerge!"

Standing across from each other on the highest seats were two mothers with their daughters both Uranus and Neptune.

Snarling furiously the Succubus fired more of energy draining claws at them but these were frozen in midair by two sets of "Ice Freeze!" as Sailor Mercury and her daughter Neo Mercury frozen the claws.

The golden eyes of the Succubus saw the Sailor Venus and her daughter Neo Venus were busy using "Crescent Beam Smash to disintegrate the other claws still draining the other delegate.

Covering both of them was Sailor Jupiter and her daughter Neo Jupiter crackling with their attacks already to defend them if she should attack and to prove it they both sent off a warning shot "Supreme Thunder Crash"

Also now guarding the King, Queen and visiting Queen were Sailor Saturn and Pluto with their daughters and their powers were more the visually strong and Sailor Mars was angrily burning fire at the exit looking ready to kill and wanting her child back.

But if the Succubus was worried she wasn't showing. She still was ready to attack them all and fight that was until two voices rang from the skylight she had smashed and then seemingly sliding down a steam of water was both Sailor Neo Moon and a new Sailor Senshi she'd seen before.

It was Orca in her Senshi form as Sailor Neo Amphitrite having taken over for her mother like Chibiusa had for her mom.

Her colors were sea green and amethyst with a starfish covering her one odango and her gloves had a fin-shape to them. Her boots were the same as Chibiusa with starfish on them. Her skirt was layered alternating from amethyst and sea green with a choker and earrings being a sea shell and her locket had become a brooch in a bow that seemed to be made of seaweed.

"You've threaten the peace and harmony of this world! Both on land and sea this cannot be forgiven!" Sailor Neo Moon declared passionately.

"You've also upset the delicate balance of the world with your unholy agenda! The precious and priceless treasures of love, friendship, family and much more are at risk and we won't let you threaten them any longer! Not on land or sea! When the two worlds have come together as one united for the common cause of getting rid of the evil that threatens us all!" Neo Sailor Amphitrite also declared passionately as the two girls joined hands and back flipped together off her water spout into the center of the room and raised their weapons.

The Scepter of Moonlight and Crystal Trident. Before the Succubus could even make a snarky remark at the two laughable girls they both struck. "Moonlight Harmony Glow!" "Crystal Tides Tsunmai" and the two major attacks hit the Succubus head on making her cry utter agony.

It also caused a slight crack on her jewelry a very slight crack and she looked very livid about that. Let out another animalistic rage she pulled herself together and looked down with a deadly loathing and a murderous glint to her eyes.

"You've may won this battle and you may crow very proudly for defeating me right now. But known this young ladies. By defeating me today you have just sentence to death two people! I'll blood tonight! And once I've the blood I'm after there will be no stopping what is inevitable!

The demon race will have this world and both the humans and merpeople will become our bodies and we shall turn this world into our world!

So you may have won this battle but the war shall be ours! So goodbye for now! I have to go get some blood now! Bye!" and she took off faster than lightning.

Everyone took a moment to breathe and realize what had just happened. This wasn't over by far and in all the chaos they didn't even have time to really processes that the Succubus was talking about committing murder at the moment.

They were just beaten at the moment and if they figured out anything else it might just be too late for two lives if they figured it out at all.

Queen Oki- Lorelei Hill Butters-(Queen Athena Ariel's mom)

Princess Orca- Sarah Mitchell- Princess Cora (Sofia the First)


	12. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Like a blackish red shadow the Succubus sped through skies of Crystal Tokyo. Darting quickly from one shadow to the next trying to do anything right now not be seen in the light at the time trying to move as fast as possible.

The cracks on the bloodstones were getting bigger by the second and they're having a very annoying side-effect to the deadly one if she didn't accomplish her goal quickly of remedying the problem.

All this time Demi the _real Demi_ had been buried deep within a dark corner of her own mind and completely oblivious of fact she was under demonic possession due to the bloodstones.

Now that the bloodstones that helped enforce the possession were cracked the power the Succubus had over her was weakening. It seemed that because of the spells that had long imprisoned the demons they couldn't possess people in the normal fashion as they usual did.

It seemed by mixing Demi's blood with the Succubus's blood had strength the claim the demon had over her body and now that the bloodstones were cracking she was starting to lose her grip on her body.

And now that Demi was finally aware of what was going on and could remember that night in the graveyard she was trying desperately to fight the she demon holding her hostage within her own body.

" _Get out of my body you parasite! This my body and I won't let you do as you please anymore!" she tried to say forcefully and for a moment the Succubus crashed from the skies._

" **Ugh! Weak human! You best be quiet! You were weak to begin with! You never had any force of will to begin with! You have no strength of will to challenge me now!" she mentally yelled at her now.**

" _I said get out! Remove yourself now!"_

" **Foolish child! You couldn't even stand up to your own parents! You think you can remove me? I've had a hold on you for months now and you didn't even realize it!**

 **Such easy prey you were! And there are so many humans like you! The weak, feckless, and pathetic losers such yourselves will bow down to us!"**

" _I'm not a loser!"_

" **Really? You let those abusive unloving people who birthed you control your life so much they didn't care you're so sick they didn't even see your dying! They only selflessly care for their only needs!**

 **They didn't even let you have something as pathetic as the human need for ugh friends! Or even let you have a chance at something worse than friendship love!**

 **Face it Demi your beyond weak and you should be thanking me for granting you the one boon I am about to do for you! It'll be granting you at least one favor for your pathetic life.**

" _What are you talking about? What boon? What would a demon do as a favor to their victim? I may not know really anything about demons really but I know this for a fact given everything I know seen you have done and can glean from your mind._

 _All you demons care about is doing harm. That is your sole purpose. Is intent to do harm in any way possible! You intent to do harm to someone. And your sense of harm is always beyond evil. What are your intending to do that you think I would want?!"_

" **I'm only granting you the long sought out wish you've desired your whole life! I told those pathetic Senshi back at the Palace because they hurt me they just sentence two people to die and that is exactly what's about to happen.**

 **And the people who are going to die will make you happy so I don't see how I'm doing harm when you'll be happy and free from your true tormentors."**

" _Two people to die? You don't mean…? NO! YOU CAN'T! Even if they unloving and abusive they are still my parents! You can't kill them! No!"_

" **Shut up Demi! It's what you've wanted for years! I've seen into your heart and I know want this don't deny it! Now let's go!"**

And the Succubus took to the air again as Demi wailed loudly in her head and tried desperate to regain control of the body and while it was a rather difficult flight for the Succubus it was clear who'd the stronger will power.

Back at the Crystal Palace there was a lot going on in the aftermath of the evil bitch's attack. Half the adult Senshi were tending to the wounded from the World Assembly. The other half were busy patrolling the general area looking to protect and defend if she came back.

The King, Queen and Queen Oki were busy along with Luna and Artemis in a secret chamber. They first had to contact Oki's husband King Delphin and see how the Crystal Seas were doing. Then all talk and did research on how to best plan a way safeguard, attack and counterattack for when the Demons were unleashed which seemed inevitable now.

The Neo Senshi were in their own command center with the kittens having their own discussion of sorts. They'd spent the first half talking about the Succubus and battle plans of their own.

Then the topic had changed to Orca and her people, since the Neo Senshi wanted to get to know their new friend and learn also about their new allies. Plus it was weird to know that mermaids weren't just an old fish tale.

Orca took it in stride and explained about her people's history which was strikingly similar to the history of the planetary Senshi just watery really. That their uniform colors were just different colors to do with the body of water they're named after.

They had different water attacks based on the body they're named for or the local myths of that area and could also use sound based attacks too.

Or course like how Chibiusa used a tool and a special crystal she did as well. And as for the rule mermaids on land could assume human form during the day if not wet?

She explained if it was one of their own water attacks that was the expectation as she used her own water therefore hadn't turned back into a mermaid but as soon as the sun went down she would turn back into her turn form.

The girls were starting to ask what would happen if she was not in a body of water by sundown when an alarm went off. The kittens called their attention to the computers.

Their conversation completely forgotten as the kittens drew their attention to highly advance monitors and Orca admitted even her kingdom technology though more advance then her new land allies would believe was this up to snuff.

"Comet what is going on? What have you found?" Chibiusa demanded to her eldest kitten.

"Well, my siblings and I have spent many hours going over the last few hours of video footage from the security systems trying to figure out how the Succubus got in.

Though that didn't turn up any leads, really," she admitted in a dishearten tone.

"Well, it wouldn't really, big sister when we realize with Christen trapped in the Demon Graveyard and the rules of demons they just need an invitation to get into a place, right or at least that's some of what Christen's books said. So she must have just said the Succubus could come into the Palace," Diana piped up from a consult on the far left as she flipped pages from the book Ariel retrieved from Christen's decrepit tree house.

"Great! Anyway to revoke the invite?!" cursed Ariel as she slammed her fist in the wall.

"We can worry about that later, girls. I think the Succubus has something more important to deal with right now then attack us again," Asteroid was typing away like mad on the keypad as he pull up an image of the newly evolved Succubus and zoomed in on one of the bloodstones.

"What so important about an earring? Why should we care about a demon's horrible taste in accessories?" asked Gracie impatiently.

"Yeah, Asteroid, she's got a serious vulgar taste in fashion to begin with that outfit of hers! If that's how _she dress I hate to see what the other demons sense of fashion is!"_ Holly said seriously disgusted by the scantly outfit of demon.

"It's not about the outfit! There is strange and powerful energy coming from those bloodstones! And it's in two different frequencies! As if two energies were mixed together!"

The girls looked at each other and said a collective "HUH?"

"Whenever that thing attack the life-force energy she took went into those stones but there something strange about those stones to begin with. They aren't normal bloodstones as they aren't the gem bloodstone!" he exclaimed to which they looked confused and surprisingly even though Ariel was the smartest it was Crystal who answered.

"We just study in science class at school about different rocks and minerals and had a test on them last week. True bloodstones are the mineral heliotrope and a classical blood stone is green jasper with flecks of red hematite."

"Correct, Crystal. Glad you paid attention in science class. These stones the Succubus are wearing according the computer analyze aren't made from normal compound found in the Earth."

"So they aren't jewels or gems is what you are saying?" Alexis asked timidly as step forwarded while rubbing her mirror nervously.

"Correct. They are not a made from the Earth. But they do possess a life-force energy to them," Comet reiterate.

"Are you trying to say something we don't want to really hear, Comet?" Emily was asking the kitten.

"Because if you're trying not gross us out or think we are too young for this don't. We are Sailor Senshi even if we are just technically 12 years old and we are the daughters of Senshi who protect the Queen of Crystal Tokyo we can handle anything." Trisha asserted to the young felines.

"So please my new friends do tells us what we need to know. My own people are at risk as much as the land if these demons get loose so tell us the truth of your suspicions." Orca said bluntly tired of the kittens beating around the bush.

Finally the preteen kittens sighed collectively and stated their suspicion. "We think they are _true bloodstones. As in made from human and demon blood mixed together."_

Now the blood was draining from all the girls gathered around the command center and they looked so pale. And they asked quietly. "Why?"

"We don't know why that's the problem. But we can only assume it must have something to do with possessing the body of the poor girl Demi. Since she was wearing them when you met her on the first day of school," concluded the kittens.

Suddenly something clicked in Chibiusa's brain and she yelled at her pets. "Comet! I need the address of Demi Morgan's home now! Like yesterday!"

"Okay pulling up citizens residents now."

"Go faster! It's a matter of two people lives or death!"

"Huh? Chibiusa what do you mean, my friend?" inquired Orca urgently to her best land friend.

"Did any of you pay attention what the Succubus said when she left? She said _"By defeating me today you have just sentence to death two people! I'll have blood tonight!"_

"You don't think she meant?" Orca asked and Chibiusa nodded "I think she needs Demi's blood mixed with her own to keep her hold on Demi's body for now due to how long she was imprisoned in the graveyard and when we cracked the bloodstones her hold on Demi's body was considerably weakened.

"I think I get what you're saying Chibiusa, the Succubus needs a host body to live it cannot survive on its own! The demons need the bodies of humans or other living beings to host them! They're like parasites! They can't survive on their own!"

"Yes! But they lost their normal way of possession when our mothers imprisoned them a 1000 years ago! So to have a hold on someone right now they need their host blood mixed with their own and they need to be wearing the cursed object to keep that hold!"

"But if we damaged it where she gonna get more of Demi's blood if she's already under her control?"

"The only two donors closest to her host body would be…"

"DEMI'S PARENTS! SHE'S GONNA MURDER DEMI'S PARENTS FOR THEIR BLOOD!"

"Got their address! You better hurry if you want to prevent a double homicide!" the kittens yelled as the girls took the addresses and bolted not noticing at all how late it was getting.

By the time the Neo Senshi got to the Morgan's lovely two story home they were all but too late. Obviously Demi had helped delay the Succubus some by fighting her best she could giving the Neo Senshi time to get to the house.

But the bloodbath was there all the same. It was carnage all over the place from how savage the attack had been. The house looked like a war zone and while it was clear Athena and Samson had put up the fight of their lives the deadly murderous she-demon still had won the battle in the end.

Right now the Neo Senshi as they came pouring what on the outside still looked lovely but the horrors on the inside were enough to send even the most avid horror film fan running in terror.

The lifeless bodies of Athena and Samson lay spiraled out on their living room floor and right now the Succubus was busy filling two crystal vials with their oozing blood.

Neo Mercury was first to attack with Aqua Rasped and then sneak attack with Neo Jupiter Dragon Attack bit the Succubus in the ass. The Succubus raged and soon there was so much confusion going on no-one was sure who was firing what attack or if they're wreaking the house more, trying to hit the Succubus or just missing each other.

It was just too confined a space and already too much damage already, plus trying to find out if Demi's parents were really dead or just barely alive. They were just getting ready to try and use the power attacks of Chibiusa's Moonlight Scepter and Orca's Crystal Trident when Orca screamed utter agony.

Everyone attention went from the battle to her and the Succubus took complete advantage of the distraction to finish gathering the blood she need, grab a large book from a nearby table and take off into the twilight skies.

The girls were converging on Orca and asking her what was wrong and then they saw her legs were starting to fuse together and boots were become a flipper.

Chibiusa race to the nearest window and looked out in hour. It was twilight! Oh god!

"This isn't good guys! Its sundown and we need to get Orca back to Palace Asap! She needs to be back in water now!"

"Can't we just her in a tub for now?" Gracie asked and Orca shook her head. 

"A body of water would help but wouldn't solve the overall problem. There is reason the water in the Blue Room looks the way it does. It's enchanted water from the Sea of Serenity. From the original Moon Kingdom! It has special magical properties that are only found also within my home kingdom.

It's not a wide known secret but Chibiusa's grandmother Queen Serenity was friends with my own grandmother and it was again a secret alliance. Our families protect each other as the Moon and Ocean are two sides of the same coin and depend on one another.

Still the water has special properties we both need for our powers and health.

I'm of royal blood! I need the mystical water to live! A normal mermaid they could do just fine with being put in a normal body of water once their hour on land is up. We mermaids can survive one hour out of water before our tails dry out.

But those of Royal Blood need the water of Sea of Serenity that was blessed by both the original Queen Serenity and my grandmother Queen Oceana! We cannot live without!

Ohh!" she moaned loudly as her tail full formed and her Senshi form was disappearing altogether.

"What are we going to do?! We are too far from the Palace to make it in an hour! And we can't teleport yet or do the flying thing as we aren't that advance in our training to perform those feats yet!" Alexis was crying and her tears fell from her face and hit Orca's tail and glowed brightly.

"Huh?!" everyone took a step back and Orca breathing became less labored and she sighed in relief.

"That felt good and soothing."

Chibiusa eyes were wide and then turned to Crystal and asked her "Crystal? Put your hand on Orca's tail."

"What?"

"DO IT!"

The scared young girl did as she said and a soothing blue light went up the mermaid body and again her breathing became less labored.

Chibiusa was forming a plan in her mind. "Okay, we'll have to forget about the Succubus right now. Getting Orca to the Palace is our priority now. Ariel are Demi's parents alive?"

"Barely, I've called for medical help."

"Okay here's what we're going to do. Crystal? I need you and Alexis to carry Orca as we hurry as fast back to Palace. I think your water-based attacks are able to at least for now substitute for the Sea of Serenity water she needs or perhaps your channeling it's energy at little as you're the daughters of those who defend the Moon Kingdom."

"What about Demi's parents?" asked Holly concerningly as she glanced to the nearly dead people not 15 feet away.

"Holly, Emily and Trisha can wait for medical help and once they are taken care of hurry back to the Palace as fast you can. The rest of us have to get Orca to the Blue Room now!"

"Agreed!"

"You can do this little sister, I believe in you." Holly told her sister with a proudly as they helped her and Crystal get the mermaid in their arms and they quickly took off.

Over two hours later they'd all regrouped. Both groups had done their job well and Oki was crying tears of overwhelming joy that her daughter was safe and alive when they brought her to the Blue Room alive and placed her into the enchanted water.

She immediately became animated and splashed without a care in the world as if she hadn't almost died. Queen Oki offered her enteral gratitude to the Neo Senshi and promised them all including Christen when they saved her a tour of her kingdom for their part in keeping her daughter alive.

For Chibiusa's part she pulled up small sleeping bag and slept in the Blue Room that night to keep Orca company who appreciated her friend making sure she was safe.

Oki was also happy that Usagi was sleeping in the room too to make sure she was okay too.

Far away in the Demon Graveyard Christen was watching silently as the Succubus finished using the blood she'd taken from the near murders of Demi's parts in a dark ritual to repair the bloodstones and once again silence Demi's spirit who'd been fighting strongly all day.

Then she took out the book she'd stolen from Demi's home that strangely come from Demi's mother. It was a book about old world beliefs of demons, curses and spells.

Just what the Succubus needed and she was smiling as she started to read a chapter on how to break curses and got to work freeing her dark family and the dark hair child just watch silently with some uncomfortableness to her dark eyes.


	13. Dance, Dance, Intrusion

Dance, Dance Intrusion

It was only a few days after the near double homicide of the Morgans at the hands of the Succubus. They'd required massive blood transfusions after nearly losing a third of their own and were in critical condition in ICU of the best hospital after several hour long surgeries due to how savage the attempt on their lives had been.

Though if they ever came out of the coma if and that if they first survived their injuries of course they'd have to deal with other issues from some other people. Even though they'd been nearly murdered there was no getting around the fact they're still pretty much in their own way abusive to their child and that was something that had to be dealt with too.

So yeah they're still trying to deal with the impending attack of demons and yet social services still wanted to deal with a pair of parents who had abused their child because frankly Demi had been abused from what they'd dug up about her parents and also how they did their jobs were called into question also.

So they'd have to face some serious charges in legal actions if they even lived which was something very strange and odd given the current circumstances. Though it clearly wasn't the most important thing at the moment it was still however necessary all the same.

As for the Royal Family and the Senshi and their daughters? They're having their own rough times and issues to deal with all which weren't good and bring them a torrent of emotional turmoil.

One thing that that all the adults were sharing was a sense of melancholy along with grief. The irony of how only a few short months ago they're so full of pride and joy for their daughters to be following in their footsteps and becoming part of the tapestry that told the story of Soldiers of Love and Justice.

And now? Their little girls were having their very innocence and simple joys of childhood taken from them. What they'd been originally looking forward too may be forever lost to them. The joy of getting to be teenagers. Getting to just be young girls with normal every day cares and worries and them just being normal parents for every once and awhile.

Even if their daughters _were_ 912 years old they shouldn't be forced to become adults like this. Not having to fight a war when they should still have a chance to have fun and just be kids. And yet now because of a long ago threat they thought dead their own children's happiness was being taken from them and so was their own.

How many times in their own long ago youth had they wished they'd been normal girls? Even though their duty was to protect the Earth and Silver Millennium from evil had they just wished for a normal life?

And how they'd hoped their own daughters could have a normal life even though it was inevitable one day they would've to take up the mantel as the next generation of Sailor Senshi?

Like there must always be a Queen with a pure heart use the Silver Crystal in the name of love and peace there must be Soldiers of Love and Justice to protect and serve her and the world too.

Same went for Oki and her people. Someone must always must make sure the people of the waters were safe and that the alliance between land and sea was strong and true and that the harmony and balance remained intact.

So in Crystal Hall the eight soldiers, two queens, one king with two talking cats all brood on all this and listened to Sailor Mars weep her broken heart how she just wanted her daughter safely return to her.

No-one was aware that Chibiusa had been listening at the door. She'd been unable to stand listening to her own friends brooding in their command center. They'd been going at it hard for the last two hours. It been too much for her.

They'd been arguing about how they'd failed in their training, how they're unworthy of being their mothers' daughters and how they still didn't know what to make of Christen. There had been a lot of other things they'd been bickering about and Chibiusa had been unable to take it and slipped out unseen.

She'd been hoping to her mother could tell her what to do. She couldn't recall anything from her time as Chibi Moon and was seeking her mother's guidance but now she found her mother had her own problem and felt even guiltier and like she was a failure.

So slowly shutting the door without being noticed she started to wander aimlessly around the palace not really looking where she was going or really thinking other than depressing thoughts.

She didn't even realize she was about to walk into someone till they both collided. "Oww!"

The two girls rubbed their foreheads and looked up and realized the Princess of the Silver Millennium and Princess of the Crystal Seas were looking at one another.

"Orca!"

"Chibiusa!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I guess the same thing you're doing. I couldn't take hearing your friends auguring much longer either. So I left and went back to the Blue Room and used the special communication system your mother set up in there so we can send messages home."

"Judging by your face I'm guessing your own team gave you the same kind of headache/heartache is giving me?"

"You'd correct, Chibiusa. My friends are very much like your friends in many ways. It always seems there some kind of counterparts. I say the one who most like your missing Neo Mars is my Neo Atlantic.

But I guess we're both feeling kind of the same on the inside right now?"

"If you mean you and me both feel like we aren't doing anything right. That we are both failures as both princesses and leaders for the next generations of Senshi and that we won't be able to help protect the world's peace that has stood for a millennium?"

"Yeah I feel pretty disappointed in myself as well. Like I'm letting a lot of people down. Our friends, our family, the world. Ourselves but I think the person I feel like I'm shaming the most right now is my grandmother who I feel like I should be honoring the most, you know?"

"I know what you mean, Orca. My grandmother Queen Serenity was the first Queen of the Silver Millennium and she was beautiful, strong and wise and well virtually a goddess.

She was the one who gave my mother a second chance to live so this world could come to be. So _I could come to be._ And now? I feel like I'm failing to live up to the miracles that came from the sacrifices she made so long ago."

"I know I'm feeling the same way. My grandmother Queen Oceana is as much a legend and hero as your grandmother Queen Serenity was. Their friendship and unity is still talked about and how the secret alliance is what kept the merpeople save and able to be reincarnated as well after the death of the first Silver Millennium because of the Harmony between of Silver Crystal and Heart of the Sea."

"The friendship between the Moon and the Ocean and two pure hearts that lead to our mothers both being reincarnated that lead to the alliance being reestablished. It was fate they met and things happened the way they did." Chibiusa confirmed.

"I just wish right now we could talk to our grandmothers. They'd know what to do. I can tell looking at your face our mothers and the rest of our friends mothers are too depressed and lost in their own brooding to talk too."

"Me too. I'd like to talk to _someone who could offer some guidance. But how?"_

"We may have a solution Small Lady and Lady of the Sea?" came a small voice from their feet. The girls jumped and looked down and saw at their feet were the trio of kittens.

"Geez! Don't sneak up on us!" Chibiusa shrieked in fright.

"Yeah, that frighten anyone jumping out of nowhere! And I do like cats even if I am half fish! But geez whiz! Don't give us a heart attack!"

"We apologizes Small Lady and Lady of the Sea," the kittens said in a formal tone that was far too serious for them.

Chibiusa crouched down to her pets and stroked each of them and said in a more friendly tone, "Comet, Asteroid, Diana? Don't be so serious, alright? You're only 12 years old too. You don't have to be adults yet either."

"Yeah and its quite frankly not right and downright creepy when someone acts so serious and adult like when they are really just a kid. I've seen my own pets act like that.

My family as these sacred fish that are one of a kind unlike any fish you find in world. They bear the crest of our people too. If I had to describe what they look like? I guess they look a bit like large colorful angelfish crossbreed with not so attractive bottom dwellers moonfish. But the beauty and beast thing works for us in a weird way I guess."

"Well, it can't be any stranger for us having talking cats with crescent moons on their foreheads, Orca. I mean look what my kittens do in their free time. Comet excel in the arts! As she's a pianist and a painter, Asteroid and chess prodigy and computer genius and Diana? Well she's a normal little kitten but is eager to try everything out till she finds her talent!" Chibiusa remind her friend in a slight more upbeat tone which made the kittens flush with both pride and embarrassment.

"Well, I'm pretty good at piano I'll admit to that, but I'm not the next Beethoven!"

"And I can't beat Crystal's mother no matter how hard I try!" Asteroid sulked a bit.

"And I still haven't found that one thing I'm really good at yet and I've tried to pursue many different talents in the last 12 years." Diana said in slight disappointment.

"Well at least none of you have given up and it's nice to know you're always there for each other and support and love each other."

"Thank you Lady of the Sea!"

"It's just Orca, really just call me Orca. Now you were saying something before we got sidetracked?"

"Oh, that, you two were feeling so down in the dumps and wish to talk about your problems with someone, yes?" Comet recapped with them.

"Yes, that is true, but we cannot talk about them with anyone and truthfully we wish we could talk about it with our grandmothers but they've been gone for well far longer than forever," Chibiusa replied in a melancholy tone.

"It's not like you can talk to the dead and if your suggesting talking to dead through the means of a spirit board that deadly and dangerous because that would one make the demons stronger and only opens doors never meant to be open to begin with!" Orca stated passionately and seriously to which Chibiusa nodded in agreement.

Anyone with any common sense who knew at least the basic of spirits and demons knew you do not mess with a spirit board unless you wish to bring forth chaos in your own home. Because you're just inviting in things you cannot control or understand when you do open the door to the other side. It wasn't a joke or something that people made up in the 21st century for movies it was damn serious and never just made up bullshit. It was a serious fact and real as death was a fact of life! Therefore under no circumstances ever mess with trying to talk to the dead or worse witchcraft unless you wanted true evil in your home!

"We weren't suggesting talking through a spirit board that would be the stupid and dangerous way to communicate with the dead. There is a safe way that the Queen has used for as long as the Crystal Palace has stood and no evil has come for it." Asteroid informed them tentatively.

The two young princesses' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and suspicions and looked down at the white and black cat before asking him for clarification to his statement. However it was the youngest kitten who told them a tale.

"You see there is a chamber in the heart of the Palace. The Chamber of Eras. It is a place that is like a crossroad where all of time meets. A nexus similar to where Sailor Pluto used to stand guard. But inside all eras of time crisscross and you can speak to any soul you wish from any era under the light of the moon" Diana explained.

"How do you know of this Chamber? I'm not aware of this chamber and this Palace is my home and I've lived here for 912 years!"

"You know of the Chamber but never knew what was beyond the golden doors or why your mother made her vigil every month at the full moon during the midnight hour to the chamber.

We only learned by accident because our mom was talking about with our dad one night when she thought us asleep." Comet explained with her cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

"That would explain why I thought my mother was sleepwalking once a month!" Chibiusa snapped her fingers as to why she always heard at the full moon almost silent footsteps and had seen her mother walking down the halls alone with a single candle.

She had followed once to the chamber with the golden doors and seen the full moon's light open them but they'd closed before she'd been able to get in. She'd hidden all night but fallen asleep and woken up back in her bed. She could only assume her mother had found her and put her back to bed and not wanted her to know what went on in the room.

Chibiusa hadn't given the mysterious room much thought since that one night so long ago. But now it was brought back to her full attention as she listened to what her pets had to say.

"The doors normally can only be open by the magic of the full moon. But we think we can trick it with the light from our own crescent moons. The three of us should be able to make a full moon if we can angle it just right," Asteroid was starting to say when Orca interrupted abruptly.

"I don't doubt your intelligence, my furry friend if you're able to match wits with the chess prodigy of Sailor Mercury or run the computers for the Neo Senshi. You are obviously very clever and intelligent. My question is why?"

"Excuse me? I don't understand."

"I'm asking why? Why would you obviously do something like help us break into a sacred off-limits chamber in such a manner? Why?"

Asteroid didn't exactly design the answer so his older sister gave them one instead. "We understand more than you think about how you're feeling because we're in the same boat ourselves. Trying to live up to the expectations of our parents and feeling like we are failures in our own duties."

"We may not have a grandmother in the afterlife as both of you, however we know of both the wisdom, love and grace both yours had and how they must make you feel and how they made our own parents feel. So we're hoping they can help us as they may help you as well.

So we want to help you and ourselves at this moment. So are you coming or not? We might never have a better chance of breaking into the Chamber of Eras other than now when everyone else is moping around!" Diana declared as she ran over to a nearby painting of the Moon Kingdom. She jumped up high and hit a secret button letting the wall slide away.

The girls nodded and followed the kittens towards the hidden chamber. It took them a very short time to get to the Chamber of Eras and it took only a few minutes of careful calculations and using both some mirrors and both Crystals to bounce light off the kittens' birthmarks to trick the doors into opening.

Then they hurried into the strange chamber that was unlike anything they'd experienced before. The whole room seemed to be made of crystals, stars and colorful clouds, but no solid ground or wall at all.

In the center of this strange and implausible room was something the girls didn't understand at all. It was a full moon made of some kind of strange glass. It was five feet in diameter floating in midair unsupported. The strange glass had been molded to look just like the real carters and mountains on the moon itself. The most startling thing about this strange moon object was the unearthly light it produced and the swirling strange mist within it. Clearly it had a great power and magic all its own and it demanded great respect.

Not knowing what else to do but approach the strange moon object the two girls each bowed in respect to the object and were startled when spun quickly and bathed them in its light and showed them an image of both them.

They at first didn't understand the image. It was them not quite little girls but not themselves as they were now either. But somewhere in between. But though their faces had glowing smiles their eyes were filled with tears.

The girls were still confused as were the kittens. The moon glowed again and spun around again and showed the girls another imagine and the looked shocked and bewildered again. For again the image was split in two. One half of them looked a beautiful strong delight young woman but the other half looked ugly, unhappy and unlikeable.

Finally the moon glowed one final time before it showed the final image and both girls gasped as they saw two beautiful women who looked like goddesses appear in the swirling mist before their startled eyes.

The one on the right had long flowing pink hair that glistened and she was just stunning. She was dressed in a frosty pink gown. Energy crackled from every pore as the young woman reached her arms out for someone. Best of all, her face radiated such happiness that no-one could feel any sorrow.

The one on the left had the same stunning effect as the young woman on the right only she was a mermaid dressed finer then even a queen ever could be. But she too had the same energy and stunning effect as the pink haired goddess and the same effect of happiness that there could be no sorrow.

The two young girls didn't understand what they just seen or what the three images meant and then they heard laughter as two voices spoke gentle to the young girls. Two voices they'd never heard before yet knew already as two people formed out of the mist.

The magical mist swirled around and when it finished swirling there stood within this strange glass moon was Queen Serenity and next her sitting in a throne of crystalized water was the most beautiful mermaid anyone had ever seen. She looked very much like a mermaid version of Queen Serenity down the same hair color though her hair style was the one of the Royal Family of Crystal Sea.

"Hello granddaughters. So lovely too see you. We knew one day we both see you here. That one day you have your turn with the magical Moon Mystifier and discover the delights, enchantments it brings." Queen Serenity spoke in her musical warm voice.

"The Moon Mystifier? Is that what this thing is?" Chibiusa asked in bewilderment as she pointed to what the spirit of her grandmother was speaking from who nodded and smiled sweetly at her grandchild.

"It's an ancient relic and treasure of our people. It's also an honor and privilege for our friends, my granddaughter when they get a turn to look into it and see the answer they seek in it.

This is the first time since the fall of the original Silver Millennium anyone had the privilege of having a viewing with the Mystifier. You should feel honored by it. You and Orca."

"I don't feel honored, my Queen, only confused by this strange device. We came seeking wisdom, comfort and advice. I don't understand how those strange images have any connection to that." Orca admitted and her own grandmother cocked her head and answered in her own magical voice.

"The Mystifier allows one to see themselves in three ways, my granddaughter. You first see the reflection of how you see yourself. Then you see how others see you. Then the final image shows what you have the power to become. So from those three images what did you see and what did you learn?"

The two girls thought hard about the first image and how they'd seen themselves and finally came to the same conclusion. "We've been children so long that we're having a hard time facing the future of growing up. That while we're excited to grow up we are scared of it and we fear it at the same time.

That a part of us wish we could remain forever children where things are easy and uncomplicated and we have no great responsibilities. And yet we still want to grow up and face it and become adults. Somehow we are stuck in the middle and not sure which way to go. We're happy, sad and scared all at the same time."

"Very good insight what's going on inside your own hearts and minds. Now can you figured out how others see you and what the split image means?" pressed Queen Serenity the two young princesses who again were deep in thought.

Chibiusa spoke first and she voiced her thoughts slowly and carefully. "I think one half means people are proud of us. That they love and only want what's best for us. That's the joyful and beautiful side of the image."

"So what do you think, Orca the ugly side represent then?" Queen Oceana questioned to the other girl who also voiced her thoughts slowly and carefully.

"I think that comes from some of our friends. I would say for Chibiusa its Christen and for me it's Atalanta. People we should've been more understanding too and that not everyone likes us.

So those who we don't understand us see us that way because we see them us ugly and we didn't take the time or use our hearts the way we should've to listen to them, therefore we were ugly when we shouldn't have been?" she guessed and again both queens nodded in approval of the granddaughters great insight and wisdom.

"Very good. Now do you understand the final images both were shown to you both?" their grandmothers asked together and both young girls shook their heads.

"What does the final images of two goddesses mean in relation to us?" the girls asked in small voices.

"They're not goddess nor are they visions, children," laughed Queen Oceana and Queen Serenity explained what the final image of the Moon Mystifier meant.

"The final image of the Moon Mystifier shows us what we have the power to become. Those two women are who you both have the power to become. You can become those two strong and beautiful women."

Now the girls looked totally confused and shocked. Neither believed they could become the fantasy that each of those two final images showed no matter whatever they were destined for.

While the girls were in the Chamber of Era with the Moon Mystifier and their grandmother Neo Queen Serenity had been having a long and a bit of an angry discussion with Chibiusa's school principal.

He wanted to throw a school dance for that weekend and the Queen was telling him it was too dangerous and he was too stubborn and wasn't listening he was putting his students in terrible danger.

Finally since he refused to listen to her she told him that the dance would be moved from the evening to the middle of the afternoon and that all the Senshi would be posted as guards if he was gonna be a fool she'd at least make sure to offer the young students some protection.

And that was the final word.

She'd just ended the call when Oki came into the room and alert Usagi that their daughters had been missing for several hours as had the kittens. Neo Queen Serenity eyebrows knitted in confusion and asked wasn't she and Orca with the other Neo Senshi in their command center?

Oki shook her head. She'd just came from there because the other Senshi had just gone there to pick up their daughters and their daughters weren't there and the Neo Senshi couldn't account for their whereabouts.

Also Luna and Artemis had combed the Palace had not seen hide nor hair of their little ones either. Feeling some dread the two queens nodded and summoned their Crystals and focused them and a shimmering light pulsed out and they followed their lights to find their daughters who were most likely together.

They're shocked to find them inside the Chamber of Era or the fact they'd been speaking with their grandmothers or to find out they'd been granted the honor of a Viewing with the Moon Mystifier.

Something that hadn't happened since Oki and Usagi had both used it when the Chamber had been created a 1000 years ago. There was some minor quarreling between mother and daughter but the former queens scolded their own daughters for not letting their daughters have a View sooner and said their time had come at last.

After all had a few moments with the royal females all together in love they quickly said their goodbyes and then the young girls received both a lecture about going into places without permission but also both asked if they did learn anything that would prove useful?

The girls said they'd learn much but if it would help them they didn't know. But hoped it would be helpful all the same and apologized for breaking into the Chamber but they're forgiven.

Three days later on Saturday at 1:00 the girls wearing the hottest and chicest dresses Holly could design for them were gathering for them at the school trying to take their mind off things and loose themselves in the music of the dance.

But that's kind of hard when your mothers are station all around the grounds and outside the gymnasium waiting for danger to show up. And you really don't feel like dancing much yourself.

Not the girls didn't try to just be normal. They danced with some boys, chitchat with some other girls and ate the buffet table but even Orca admitted she found this dance not as fun as she thought it be.

It was then when the clock struck four things went bad. The lights went out and the sky went black as night and everyone was screaming. Outside the girls could hear their mothers already putting up the fight of their lives dealing with who knows what hellish nightmare.

When their own nightmare came to life. The floor start to ooze a thick blackish red blood like substance and kids start to scream and run blindly in a panic only to have all exits cut off by purple flames.

The girls didn't even think they transformed and got ready to attack. But the flames started to crisscross and the blood substance started to bubble and forth and soon took the shape of at least 60 different demonic entities and then dropping in from the ceiling was the Succubus and she again looked different.

Her bloodstones had been restored and now her ears were pointy and she'd long horns and she was cackling. "Arise! Arise my brothers! There is your meat! Your prey! Smell the blood pumping from their frightened little hearts! The world is soon to be ours! Here!" she threw a large number of silvery objects that the demons caught.

"Let them run! Let them panic! Take them! Take them! They shall be ours! Don't fear the little girls! Take what is rightfully ours! Stake your claim here and now!" she laughed!

The gym erupted into utter chaos as mayhem broke out as the Neo Senshi were cut off from each other by the cursed flames and demons. They'd to fight the flames and demons while trying to protect the students and the Succubus was striking everyone from above.

At the same time outside their mothers were being viciously attacked as well and couldn't get inside to offer their daughters the help they so desperately needed. They're all clearly out numbed and outgunned.

No-one could make any sense of what was going on in this mess inside or outside or who was fighting what or who and what powers were being used. But it only ended when in a last ditched effort Chibiusa and Orca summoned the power of their Crystals and brought forth a wave light of harmony to banish the hoard for the moment.

But it still came too late. A third of the students had been taken and they'd seen what one of the demons had dropped in its haste to escape the cleansing light of harmony. A dagger!

They quickly realized the Succubus had taken the students to be used as host bodies for the demons! It was now or never! They had to stop them now! Or all that was good was gonna be destroyed forever by the beings from the bowels of hell!

Queen Oceana: Sara Paxton


	14. Getting Christen Back

Getting Christen Back

The school was even more destroyed the Demi's house had been after the Succubus had tried to murder her parents for her blood. Everything was left was huge holes that still burned with cursed fire. The ground was the color of dried blood and the trees were twisted, charred and dead.

They didn't have time to think about the hellish and desecrated nightmare around them, they only could think of the one about to become a reality. They knew without a doubt the Succubus had found a way to free more demons from the enchanted graves that were meant to keep them imprisoned and now they'd captured the girls' fellow classmates. Which meant only one things.

Those students were to be used as host bodies for the demons just as the Succubus was still using Demi's body as her own. And from what the kittens had been able to analyze from the recent data they'd gathered there was a cost to being a host body to a demon.

Given how fragile Demi had seemed when they'd met her and the other highly advance scans and test they'd run indiscreetly from all the attacks the Succubus and actually a piece of hair they'd found at the house belonging to the Succubus they'd learn disturbing and fatal details about how the new form of demonic possession actually worked.

Demi the real Demi was _dying._ Her mind and body were severally weaken by the 15 years of abuse she'd suffered from her parents and the toll of being possessed by the demon was burning through her life-force so fast she'd be dead soon.

Meaning most likely the Demons were looking for only the healthiest bodies and also because of the longevity the Silver Crystal granted to the people and the same went for the Heart of the Sea they really wanted only the best of the best.

So like any parasite they took all they could from you till the host shut down. And right now they're looking for the ultimate host bodies that could provide for them forever. So most likely they wanted perfect and powerful bodies.

There was no time to think or really plan they'd only had two course of action to do. But they're divided on who should do what. The girls mothers said they should be the ones to go to the cemetery to rescue the students before they'd became host bodies and their daughters should be the ones to head back to the Palace and wait for the battle to come. As well as sent a message to Orca's people to come to the land ASAP for they'd need their help once again if they'd wanted even a prayer of sealing the Demons away again and hopefully for good this time.

The girls argued with their mothers that this was their job and it was time they'd stop treating them like helpless children and that if they're ever gonna become true Senshi warriors this was the time and place. They'd couldn't protect them forever and it was time for them to also rescue Christen before she was likely made into a host body as well!

The bickering went on for a few minutes till two waves of light erupted between them and glowing in-between the groups were the two princess starting to look a little like that final image the Moon Mystifier had shown them.

"Please we cannot fight among ourselves and waste time. That is what they're hoping for! We must act as one! United in the harmony brought together by love and friendship! That's where our true strength and power lies!" Chibiusa declared.

"The demons have no honor and only live to do harm and evil. They don't understand anything about the light of purity. That light of love, friendship and unity! Please we can banish the darkness by using the light found within ourselves!

If we united now in all forms of this light. In all forms of love, friendship, hope, faith and family, then we'll finally accomplish that which couldn't be done the last time. And this time we'll have two generations united together in this light!

So please find this light within and quickly! For it is only by finding this light within you that is gonna get rid of these demons for good!" Orca proclaimed loudly as she and Chibiusa held hands tightly and they're glowing to show they'd found the light within them and how strong it was.

The rest of the Senshi taken aback by the young girls' words for a moment let them sink in but understood all the same. The girls' mother conceded and hugged their daughters tightly letting their tears of love and pride flow down their daughter's faces as a way to show their love and pride for their daughters.

Before they left they asked Orca if she was really going. As they pointed out it was 4:30. Orca pointed out it was daylight saving time and the sun wouldn't set for many hours and she was willing to risk her life for this mission. For it was her people were at risk and the world and that was worth risking her life any day of the weak.

With one more hug the adult Senshi teleported back to Palace to wait for the battle there and to call upon the Aqua Senshi both the adult ones and their own daughters to aid them in the inevitable battle that was coming their way.

The other girls turned and looked grim. They knew this would be the toughest and scariest thing they're about to do in their short time as Senshi but they're ready. But how to get to the Cemetery which surely the Demons had now used their own dark magic to make entry impossible except for themselves?

It was then a message came from the kittens who said there something unexpected on their computers. A very faint energy signature of Christen! Almost as if her life force was all but gone but it was there.

They told the girls if they're to concentrate their energy and use Christen's energy like a homing beacon they'd be able to get to her location and bypass anything the demons or residual magic their mother's had used before.

The girls argued that meant teleporting and they never done that before but Chibiusa pointed out desperate times called for desperate measures and anyway they'd needed to rescue their friend and also they'd owed her an apology too.

So with pure determination and strength of will they'd joined hands and focused all their will power on Christen and willed themselves to be near her. The girls become pure energy and in a flash of light they disappeared and when they reappeared they found themselves in dark, odorous and spider webbed covered catacombs.

Didn't take a genius to realize they're _under the cemetery._ Even under where the demons' enchanted coffins had been buried under their magical crystal gravestones.

They didn't stop to take in the sights they got right down to business and that was following the creepy raspy voices singing in tongues. It was tricky trying to pinpoint which of the twisting tunnels it was coming from due to the echoing and knowing every second counted.

Eventually Orca was able to use a power similar to how dolphin's used echolocation to sort out where the sound was coming from to bring them to center of the catacombs and what they saw scared them speechless.

They could tell some twisted dark ritual was being performed from what they're witnessing. In the center of the room was a huge blackish red crystal that looked like a huge fire that within seemed to burn a real fire of some unidentified color.

Merged with this strange crystal were their classmates all looking like half dead corpse no doubt the fire within was really their life-force energy being drained inside this massive crystal.

Below them there were black candles and satanic markings being drawn all under the directions of the Succubus ordering her fellow demons around. There was the sharping sound as someone in a very dark corner was sharping twisted daggers to be used to make bloodstones for the possession.

Everyone made an almost silent gasp when they realized it was Christen but they also could see something in Christen's eyes they hadn't seen before. She looked truly sick, frighten and revolted. Like she wasn't doing this willingly as if she was now in fear of her life and was only doing this to be avoid being made a host body or being put to death.

They could tell the Succubus was growing impatient by her tone and how she was treating everyone. She created an energy whip and smacked everyone with it but it was when she whipped Christen for not sharping the daggers fast enough and still called her weak that everyone just snapped!

The girls came pouring in and shout in unison HOW DARE SHE! HOW DARE SHE HAVE THE ADUICTY TO EVEN STRIKE A FELLOW FRIEND AND SENSHI LIKE THAT?!

THEY WOULDN'T FORGIVE HER FOR ANY OF HER SINS BUT THEY WHAT THEY WON'T FORGIVE HER THE MOST FOR WAS ATTACKING THEIR FRIEND!

And with that the battle was on! Soon it was hell on earth as the demons had reclaimed some of their dark powers and soon the Neo Senshi and Sailor Amphitrite were fighting with passion and fury try and break up the ritual and save everyone.

Christen was watching stunned in the corner her mind was racing with many different images and her own feelings. For so long she'd felt like an outcast because of her vastly different interests from her fellow Senshi or her inherit divination powers or worried she might causes her parents to split.

And yet just hearing those words from her fellow Senshi? That they did care for her? That they _were her friends despite everything? That they did accept her for her? And right now they're pissed off because the Succubus had attack her? Despite her betrayal they're fighting for her?! Had she been so consumed by her own insecurities she hadn't seen the truth that was there all along?_

She wanted to transform and help but couldn't as all her powers were gone as her pendent was dull and colorless. But she was desperate to help and it was killing her now that her friends were knocked out cold and knowing that they'd be used for host bodies.

And she knew the Succubus wanted Chibiusa for her new body having heard her talk about nothing else since she'd restored the bloodstones. Christen didn't realize till just then how much Chibiusa really meant to her nor had she realized how much her other friends meant to her.

She remember the vow she'd taken when she'd become a Senshi and she thought of her mother at the moment and knew she couldn't break her heart like this. She whispered silently that if she could do anything at that moment to atone for a single mistake a moment of selfness and weakness please let her.

The other girls tiara jewels glowed and their powers were transferred into Christen's pendant and it turned red again. Knowing it was time to atone for her mistakes she yelled her catchphrase and become one more Sailor Neo Mars and then attack the Succubus just as she was closing in on an unconscious Chibiusa.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU BITCH! PHOENIX STRIKE!" she bellowed and the most beautiful and graceful phoenix came out her and struck down the Succubus and sent her through five feet of the wall.

Neo Mars went over to Neo Moon and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Neo Mars? How?"

"I'm sorry, but the why or how going to have to wait till we get everyone out of her. We have to break up the rest of the ritual and get the students out here first!"

"You're right, Neo Mars. Do you have a plan?"

She looked startled that Neo Moon was asking her for a plan but she nodded, "The Crystal Fire. If we cause enough damage to it the demons will lose some power. It will weaken them and give the students some of their energy back."

"Do you think we can teleport the students out in same groups? There no way we can get one large group out at once. We just don't have that kind of power? Oh I'm Princess Orca aka Sailor Amphitrite by the way. Nice to finally meet you, Neo Mars." Orca introduce herself with a handshake.

"You're the mermaid that the Succubus mentioned when she said how it was lucky you caused a distraction so she could escape with the blood, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that's not important now. What is you telling us what to do?"

"We need powerful attacks to take down the Crystal Fire so we need our powerhouses to attack the Crystal and then I guess the other inner can teleport small groups out and the three of us can provide cover fire for everyone?" she suggested timidly.

"Good plan. Let's transfer some extra power to our friends to help them," as the three of them placed their hands over their brooches and focused their energies and their energy flowed into everyone else.

They quickly got their second wind and followed Neo Mars's plan quickly before the Succubus and demons had time to recover.

The Neo Outer Senshi start to attack the Crystal Fire from all sides trying to bring it down and they're doing a great job of doing a lot of damage but their powers also could do no harm to the lives of the innocent students.

Once they destroyed Crystal Fire the Inner Senshi working together Crystal, Gracie and Ariel would do quick teleportation trips back and forth. Soon joined by the Outer Senshi once their job was done destroying the Crystal Fire.

Then before the last three Senshi depart and hopefully weak the demons Christen first made a ring of fire to protect them and then combining the powers of the Scepter of Moonlight and Crystal Trident they sent out a cleansing wave of power to do as much damage as possible and give them time to escape.

They manage to teleported just outside the boundaries of the Crystal Palace and it was then Chibiusa turn to Christen and hugged her and whispered. "I'm sorry Christen."

"Huh? Why? I should be sorry! I acted like an idiot and jerk. It's because of me many of these bad things are happening because I was blinded by my own foolish misconceptions instead of seeing what the whole time was really there. Or admitting I was just jealous of you a little bit."

"But I should've been a better friend and listened to what was troubling you and listen to all my friends' ideas and let them all give me advice. I cannot be a good leader if I don't let my team help me lead and sometime let others lead when I cannot do it. I wasn't being a good friend and I need to be a friend first and a leader second. So I'm sorry too."

"Sounds like you both learned something from each other and maybe this is what I needed to learn to help me with my own team. Come let's get back to the Palace. The battle will soon come our way and we need to fight. Are you ready, Christen?"

Nodding. "I'm ready but first I need to see my mother and let her know I'm safe and I'm okay."

"Let's go find your mother then."

"Yes, oh and my mother would like you to know Christen you've already been extended an invitation to come to the Kingdom of the Crystal Seas should we defeat the demons."

"Huh?"

"It means you and all the other Neo Senshi will be able to become mermaids and visit me in my home under the sea from time to time," she replied.

"Oh wow."

"Let's worry about that later, Christen, your mother's gonna want to hug you to death before we face death!" Chibiusa told her and all the girls nodded as they ran down the lawn to greet their mothers.


	15. How to defeat death

How to Defeat Death

Chibiusa, Orca and Christen tore down the hill as fast they could to get down to the Crystal Palace where they're made by a great gathering of people. To one side was the Sailor Senshi holding their daughters tightly as if afraid to let them go.

On the other side was the same picture on it was a group of Senshi that Chibiusa and Christen didn't recognize; on the other hand were dressed similar to Orca so it must the Aqua Senshi with their daughters who'd answered the call to arms.

Awaiting at the front with the moon cats was Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion on the left and next to them both in their human forms was Queen Oki and her husband who must have been in a full blown panic to leave the Crystal Seas without even its King was King Delphin.

He was in his human form tall as Chibiusa's father with spiky hair the same color as that streak in his daughter's hair that ended in a long braided ponytail that reached his mid-back and was dressed as colorful as coral reef with bright ocean blue eyes.

Clearly everyone had been holding their breath worrying the three of them wouldn't have escaped the catacombs alive and now let out that breath they'd been holding to see the last three soldiers had made it back to the Palace alright.

The three girls were immediately ambushed by their mothers but no mother was more enthusiastic to see their child then Mars who never showed much of a maternal side in her youth but right now she was smothering her daughter to death with hugs and kisses as wells as looking over every inch of her while bawling her eyes out.

Christen who never cried before anyone else in the past was bawling her own eyes out before as she sobbed into her mother's chest happy to be reunited with her mother at last.

No-one said or did anything and of course no-one made any judgments. They didn't even try to strain to listen as mother and daughter started to whisper to each other softly about what had gone on during Christen's absence and why she'd done what she'd done.

All they did manage to hear was Christen whisper was the words "I love you, Mommy," and Rei reply back "I love you, Christen more then you'll ever known." and everyone knew whatever had gone on was now forgiven, forgotten and never to be brought up ever again.

This tender moment was broken up by an apologetic Neo Queen Serenity who told Rei that while she understood exactly what she was feeling that they still had an army of demons coming their way and they must be stopped at all cost or no-one would be with their children ever again.

Nodding that she understood Sailor Mars gripped her daughter's hand and went to join the other Senshi as they prepared for the coming doom. The children of both sets of Senshi however wanted to know what they're up against though their parents and the Royals agreed they didn't have time to explain the whole details of the last battle on that the telltale signs of the demons approach were already being shown.

The blackening sky, the bloody rain and the decay that came from everything they touched. But the children said unless they knew what came before they couldn't be any help.

Luna and Artemis step forward at this moment with their children and said they'd had the ability to transfer the memories of their mothers' memories of the previous battle with the demons into the children's mind. They see the memories as if they're living them as if they're their own but warned them it wasn't pleasant viewing and these memories would become part of them forever.

The Neo Senshi and Neo Aqua Senshi both agreed if they're to help fight the demons they had to have these memories and if that meant to be sacred by their own mothers night terrors so be it.

The five cats took a deep breath and asked one final time were they sure and the girls nodded adamantly. So the five cats all closed their eyes and faced the seventeen new soldiers and let the light from their crescent moons hit the girls on their foreheads and soon the girls all had blank looks on their faces and their mothers were holding them steady.

Their daughters were witnessing the terrors of war that no child even a child of the age of 912 should have to witness. The bloody carnage, the horrid stank of death and howling pain of misery as the two teams had worked together and nearly been defeat by these unholy monsters.

These being whose sole purpose in existence is to do harm being of pure evil and such savagery and rage and it looks like the Succubus was the Queen of the Demons and her lust for blood and violence was unbridle even a 1000 years ago.

The devastation around them was too unimaginable with everything soaked and chocked in blood from the skies to the ground to the air itself even the sea was blood red!

Finally in a last desperate attempt to defeat these demons they'd used both the Sailor Planet Attack and combined it with the Seven Seas Attack stop the Army. Then they watched as both Queens had used their Crystals working in harmony to create the Demon Graveyard to hopefully seal them away and everyone had worked with their remaining power to hopefully make it impossible for them to be ever found or freed.

Sadly that hadn't been the case given what was going on now as the girls came out of the memory trance and their mothers held them tightly again.

The girls came to one conclusion form the memory and all seventeen of them said it at once.

"We cannot simply try and simply imprison them again. They must be banished back to which they came. Return to their rightful place and seal that entrance to ensure they never walk this Realm ever again. They must go back to Hell!"

"And we must free Demi from the Succubus too! She still lives I can feel it but she's almost dead and if we don't free her now she will die!" Chibiusa stated though she had tears in her ruby eyes.

Christen step forward and nodded in agreement. "What Chibiusa said is true. The Succubus was ready back the graveyard to take Chibiusa's body as her own. She told me herself her time in Demi's body is short. Demi is hanging on to the mortal plan by a thread.

She was weak to begin with because of the abuse she suffered under her parents but the Succubus's control has left her less than an inch from death. If we don't get rid of the Succubus within the next few hours she'll die. And I'm telling the truth the Succubus wants no other host body then Princess Small Lady herself," turning to a stunned Chibiusa she stared at her with a strange and sad look.

"She's wanted you for her host body since the first day of school when you're kind to Demi. She wants both your body for your strength, longevity and as revenge for your mother's imprisoning her in the first place.

Trust me, Chibiusa she won't rest till she claims your body as her own. She's that obsessed with it."

"Is the Succubus wanting to claim all of us, Christen as host bodies for her fellow demons? As a form of revenge?" asked her mother sternly to which her daughter nodded looking revolted and unnerved by what she was about to tell them.

"She told me everything as she made me sharpen the daggers for the blooding of the students. She loves to talk she's so arrogant. She told me again the demons are now little more than parasites with how their demonic possession works and yes need to make bloodstones to hold that possession.

On the other hand they need strong bodies to do it and who is stronger and more powerful than us? The Senshi and the Royal Family? With us as host bodies they get their revenge and then it be easy pickings to get the rest of the world; both on land and sea, to gather all the host bodies they wanted, before remarking the world in their dark, twisted image of their idea of a paradise."

"This cannot be allowed! How are we to stop them this time when we couldn't stop them the first time around?" questioned King Delphin angrily.

"If we're to think about this logically we must combined our own powers with how people would've banished demons in the ancient past," proposed Luna and her husband Artemis agreed.

"Our family been doing a great deal of research on the wide range of beliefs on how to banish ghosts, spirits and demons from the Earth of the past and we think we can combined that with the powers that you all already possess."

"So you're saying we fight both with fire and the powers of old beliefs that would hopefully finally rid this world of all these demons and we could live in our paradise again?" inquired King Endymion.

"That would be the logical thinking in the matter, my King," Comet told him. "There are many events of demon activity in the past and most sources seem to confirm these old rituals and items do work. Still fighting the army important but there still two things to take care off before we can even get to do banishing them."

"What is that my feline friends?" inquired Oki curiously.

"We do need to exorcise the Succubus possessing Demi and though we don't have a priest or anything we feel that Princess Small Lady and Princess Lady of the Sea have the power within them to do this exorcism and free Demi from this demon." Asteroid explained.

"Us?! You want us to perform an exorcism!? Are you nuts?!"

"It must be you two that we are sure of and when the time comes to do it you'll know what to do."

"What the second thing that must be done?" asked Neo Queen Serenity as she eyed the darken horizon.

"The Senshi must hold off the demon forces till we can get all these items together to cast the banishing spell which must be performed by both royal families. That we are also certain of." Diana answered in her own adamant tone as she printed out a list of what they needed.

"Alright we have less than ten minutes to get this stuff. Sailor Senshi of both land and sea we need both generations to fight this battle to give us the time we need to set this up.

So fight with all you got while we set up for the banishing spell. Can you do that?" asked their queens to which all the Senshi fell to the ground and spoke in unison. "We serve a queens and serve the world and we live and die in the name of love, justice and peace of the world! We face death in honor standing and with pride!"

They didn't have much time to think because all the signs that the demons were coming was speeding towards them on the horizon. So the Senshi took their possession while the Royals and their servants were quickly hurrying to gather what was needed to get things set up for the banishing spell.

They could see the Succubus leading the charge and the rest of the demons looked like the things of nightmares even beyond nightmares really. But the girls stood next to their mothers unafraid. The girls saw even the Aqua Senshi and their children had the same look unafraid.

They knew death was coming but if they're going to go down? They do it standing tall and proud and they fight till they drew their last breath. And for their mothers they die first before their daughters.

The Succubus and her demons stopped just for one moment to look down at the army of Senshi as it was just silent for a moment as army looked at army before she screamed loudly "Take them! This is now our world my brothers! TAKE THEM OUT!"

And the hoard of monsters came stampeding down towards them growling, snarling and ready to kill and take the females as their own bodies. It seemed at that moment history was gonna repeat itself.

But if the demons thought no-one ever learned from history this time they're dead wrong. Because this time around the Senshi weren't just fighting for the people of the world or even two kingdoms. They're fighting to protect their own flesh and blood, _their daughters._

They're mothers and a mother will protect her child at all cost and there is no fury worse than either a woman scorned or even worse a mother whose child is in danger! And apparently none of these demons from hell had never learned that vitally important lesson.

So as the demons were closing in for the first strike they struck first. Mother and daughter teams of Uranus and Neptune working in tandem with Pacific and Atlantic who were apparently the powerhouses on the Aqua Team unleashed their powerful attacks.

The demons weren't expecting the powerful attacks and even though they're somewhat rejuvenated from the energy they'd managed to salvage from the teenagers they'd abducted from the botched attempt to take as host bodies they had half their powers returned.

These were the same demons the Senshi had faced before so they remembered all the attacks before and had the knowledge of their powers and tactics and all that still with them.

 _But even with all that knowledge they didn't recall this level of power. Even the puny power boost from their daughters who they'd fought shouldn't be enough for this kind of power! What kind of power grant them this level of power and strength? That was almost a 1000 times more powerful than a 1000 years ago?! It didn't make sense!_

Though caught off-guard by the stunning display of power and blown away by the sheer strength of it the demons rallied together and tried to combine their own power together and threw it back at the female soldiers but they merely got out of the way so quickly it was like they'd never been there and then before the demons could think they got sneak attack from behind!

Two more powerhouse attacks came from behind that seemed to be double that which had come already at them. Looking up floating in the air was Pluto and Saturn with their daughters and standing on water spouts was Indian and Artic with their daughters and all four they were pissed off.

The demons looked equally pissed off though before they could even counterattack from the west came a wave of ice and fire from Mercury and Mars with their daughters and the east while simultaneously a torrent quadruple water attacks from the east from Gulf and Mediterranean.

Then to really stop the army Jupiter and her daughter standing on a high pillars electrocuted from north and south at the same time.

The demons who were truly only at half strength couldn't hold up against the power of two generations being fueled by mothers protecting their daughters, daughters who wanted to make their mothers proud and the combined will to protect everyone on this planet.

The army was beaten without realizing this time around they didn't have chance. The Succubus was screaming in outrage she was cursing and shouting profanity and yelling in disbelief! No way after all she'd gone through that they could be beat so easily!

They were never this weak and she couldn't understand how even though they're at slight disadvantages they could've so easily gone down. Screaming her animalistic howl she wasn't going to go down.

She looked and spotted Chibiusa and Orca standing in front of the Crystal Palace guarding their parents who were finishing setting up for the banishing spell. Locking on her prey she blazed past the other Senshi and was almost at Chibiusa when she was blown back two beams of power.

"Tuxedo La Smoke Bomber!"

"Aqua Fury Hydro Flow!"

The two energy blasts sent the Succubus 40 feet way knocking her unconscious and pinned against a crystal were the energy became shackles and both girls looked at the fathers who looked beyond furious.

Both said at the same time. "No-one threatens my daughter not while I live!"

The two young princess let out a breath, smiled and said, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, now you must free Demi now. You know what you must do now. So do it our daughters and quickly. Then we must do this banishing spell before that thing or the demons regain their strength! So hurry!" their fathers told them.

Nodding their daughters quickly approached the unconscious she-demon and could hear faintly Demi's voice as well as her heartbeat slowing. They'd to act fast. They let go their conscience minds and let their hearts tell them what to do.

Their Senshi forms disappeared as they become clothed in their princess gowns, one a dress as white as snow the other as blue as the ocean. One girl had a gold crescent moon on her forehead the other had light blue waves on her forehead.

Cupped in their hands was the heart and power of their people. The Silver Crystal and the Heart of the Sea. The two most powerful objects on earth and yet they're also a sign of a long ago friendship that still stood today on the Earth of the 30th century. Like the friendship of the moon and the tides and the friendship that all the Senshi shared among themselves.

And the power of each Crystal reflect the love in the heart of its user and right now both of the young princesses felt the love of their families, their friends, each other and the whole world flow through them and the sensed the two world were indeed in harmony and working harmony the two powers combined could do a miracle that alone neither could do.

Their brilliant lights combined and the two of them spoke in ethereal voices as one and said to the Succubus, _"_ _"IN THE NAME OF THE HARMONY OF THE MOON AND SEA! IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE WE CAST THEE OUT AND REMOVE THY FOUL FIEND FROM DEMI! MAY HER SOUL BE PURGED AND SHE LAST BE FREE! WE REBUKE YOU NOW!"_

The brilliant twin lights from the two crystal lights struck the demon in the place she didn't have but Demi did. The heart. The Succubus screamed bloody murder and tried to resist being exorcised from the body but she couldn't and finally after so long she was expelled from Demi's body and the really Demi fell to the ground looking almost dead with the three bloodstones a little ways a way.

The Succubus was now about 50 feet away and she was still weak and unconscious but they didn't know for how long. But Demi who was almost dead came to first and felt if she was gonna die she'd at least make sure that demon was going to go back to hell.

With the last ounce of strength she had she managed to get all three bloodstones in her hands and smash them on the crystal next to her destroying them for good and now making it impossible for the Succubus to repossess her and leaving her without a host body.

Now she was just as vulnerable to the banishing spell and Demi fell to the ground looking like she had died. The other Senshi went to Demi and told Chibiusa and Orca to go to their parents for the banishing spell they look after Demi.

Nodding though pained they hurried over to their parents as the last of the things needed were ready. They stood in a great circle of salt for protection within in a square of urns. In each of the urns was burning sage as well as boiling holy water to mix with the smoke. Tapped to the urns was the Lord's Prayer in Latin.

They're trying to blow it to the four winds so it go in all direction. Now the family were trying to concentrate on an ancient banishing spelling in one of the most ancient spell on how to send demons back to hell and combine that with their own powers.

It seemed to be working combining the two powers at first as the could see a large whirlpool opening but it seemed to be stopping halfway as the Succubus was now awake and doing all she could to use her own powers to prevent it from opening any further.

The other Senshi all of them from land and sea of both generation then lended their power to their queens and that managed to open whirlpool the rest of the way and ugly hands started to one by one grab all the unholy fiends and drag them one by one back to hell but the Succubus won't go without a fight.

She tried to fly away but then a giant clawed hand shot out of the center of the whirlpool and squeezed her tightly and she went kicking, screaming and cussing but it pulled her down and the whirlpool closed and then a bright rainbow light rippled from the spot where the portal had closed and enveloped the world and everyone could feel a sense of cleansing and knew in their hearts the demons were gone for good this time. They'd been sent back to hell for good and weren't coming back.

Everyone was rejoicing and then Chibiusa suddenly remembered Demi.

They looked at Sailor Uranus who was holding the lifeless girl in her arms and looking at her and no-one could tell if she was dead or alive…."

King Delphin: Shannon McCormick: Ozpin RWBY


	16. A birthday party to end all parties

A Birthday Party to End all Parties

It was finally June 30th which meant it was time to celebrate all the Neo Senshi's birthdays together. Again they all had birthdays throughout June with today happening to both the birthdays of the Queen and Princess of both land and sea ironically.

But as stated at the end of last summer it had been decided for the girls finally becoming teenagers they'd have one big huge birthday bash at the end of the month to celebrate them all together at once.

They'd decided to hold the party in the special cove behind the Crystal Palace so that Oki's people could also attend and that Oki and her daughter wouldn't have to worry about the whole water problem. So there were several hundred beautifully decorated floating tables out in the water and a huge shell were friends of Orca and her Aqua Senshi team were going to be providing the musical entertainment for the party.

The band was called The Sirens and they'd been working all year long to perform for this party and couldn't wait to show off the special songs they'd written. They had special song for each birthday girl based on her personal interest.

In fact the rest of the party decorations across the land area had been done in an extremely imaginative and cool style to highlight and showoff who each girl was as a very unique individual.

Though there're still a number of the decorations still meant to showcase what these two families and the Senshi themselves represented. The powers of friendship, family, love, unity and harmony. On the other hand it was all done so perfectly and wonderfully it was mind-blowing.

The party started shortly after dawn and it was guaranteed to last well into the night once it started. The beautiful music from the unique musical instruments and enchanting mermaids' voice got everyone in the mood to start dancing. Didn't matter if you had fins or feet everyone was dancing for a good two hours.

There was one person who couldn't dance at the moment but she was being spun around in her wheelchair by her new kindhearted adopted parents.

Yes, Demi had lived from her demonic possession if just barely. She had in fact been dead after the banishing spell had been performed. Nevertheless the left over energy from the two groups and their wish for her to live had revitalized her.

She was still recovering slowly and though her parents had lived from their attempted murder they'd been found guilty of child abuse and neglect and also been fired from their jobs based on their own behavior towards the children they'd taught with them harsh and abusive ways.

Neo Queen Serenity was beyond appalled when Demi had spoken in detail what her parents had put her and others through and when she'd spoken to others to confirm this she was even more appalled by it.

So having no choice she'd stripped the Morgans of both their jobs and rights to Demi permanently and sent them to an undisclosed location for their own kind of treatment in hopes that they could be made to see the errors of their ways and find redemption.

Demi on the other hand had been adopted by head of Crystal Palace Guard and his wife who were childless. They're the complete opposite of the parents she'd grown up with and didn't care that Demi had a very long road to recovery.

Neo Queen Serenity had even gifted the girl a special necklace. A pendent of sorts made up of moonbeams that would let others know if she was in danger or sense evil and protect her if anything should harm her again. It was her "Welcome to the family" gift.

Demi was grateful for it and just happy to have a loving home with loving parents and friends at last. So she was very much enjoying the party as was all the birthday girls right down to the kittens who were also celebrating their birthday as well.

After lunch it was time to get gifts and it seemed like everyone had gotten their heart's desire for their gifts. The Inner Neo Senshi got the following birthday gifts.

Crystal's birthday gift was she got accepted as a Veterinary assistant. Christen's birthday gift was she managed to make her first GOOD divination prediction. Ariel found out she got the role she wanted in a play she tried out for and for Gracie? One of her works was gonna be published and gonna be made into an animated movie!

So they're all thrilled and if the Inner were happy so were the Outer Senshi who also seemed to have their heart's desire's meet too all their dreams come true as well.

Holly for example? Was getting to show off her line of Princess Dresses for the girls in a real upcoming fashion show! Her sister Alexis got to wear the Princess Neptune dress she'd made for her. Emily had discovered a new power. A form of Death Reborn Revolution she called "Reborn Revolution" It instead of destroying and restarting everything, it repairs the damage done by the battle! And finally Trisha? She was actually asked by Neo-Queen Serenity herself to do the Queen's hair for the party!

So the Neo Senshi were on a very big natural high from their birthday gifts and so were the three new teenage kittens as well. Since their gifts seemed absolutely perfect for them as well. Luna and Artemis had made sure to give their three new teenagers the perfect gifts as well.

Comet was given a personal studio of her own with a piano her size as well as art supplies to pursue her artistic and musical talents. Asteroid now also has his own personal computer and personal chess set. And Diana was given her own space to still try and find out who she was and what she's talented in with still tons of objects and pursuits to explore. Needless to say all the newly teenage cats were thrilled to have their own personal space in the Palace and couldn't stop thanking their parents for it!

As for two new teenage princess of land and sea? Both Chibiusa and Orca had been given special lockets. On the right side was a picture of all their loved ones on the left was the words "Always trust your heart."

They thanked their parents for the special gift before the girls challenged their teams to both a game of limbo on land then after limbo the Neo Senshi tried out transforming into mermaids for the first time to play a game of water volleyball.

This carried on till nearly twilight when it would finally time to see the mega big cake for everyone to eat. It was just as the cake was being brought out that something unexpected happened.

The full moon was rising and once the moonlight hit the water it being to become a swirling mix of water and moonlight and everyone stopped what they're doing and just stared in silence and after a few moments the strange phenomenon stopped and out of it came Queen Serenity and Queen Oceana appeared!

Everyone lost their voices just as the little mermaid had lost hers. The two queens who crossed over from the afterlife paid no mind. They made their way over to their daughters and granddaughters with purposely movements and they still to the shell-shocked daughters hugged them tightly and whispered.

"Happy birthday my child."

"Mother!" cried both queens who smiled and they bent down to hug their new teenage granddaughters and whispered again "Happy birthday, my granddaughter!"

"Grandmother!"

Then both daughters and granddaughters asked together. "How and why are you here?!"

"Do you really think even across the mist of space and time we would miss seeing our own granddaughters finally becoming teenagers?" Queen Serenity asked with a cocked eyebrow to her daughter.

"Especially after their Viewing with the Mystifier?" Queen Oceana told them in a mildly amused tone.

"I suppose not but it's not every day once is reunited with their mothers who've been dead for many millenniums either!" cried out Oki in a stuttering tone!"

"No, I'll give you that my little, Water Lily. But we weren't about death to stop us from being part of the celebrations either."

"Not when we had a gift that we meant to give to both of you when the time came and we weren't about to let the fall of the first Silver Millennium stop us what we meant to give back then either!" Queen Serenity as she and Queen Oceana were now taking out each a dark blue velvet heart shaped boxes and handed them to two sets of birthday girls.

"This was always meant to be given when your daughters turned 13," their mothers explained as they opened the gifts and there're a set of identical rings inside. Both sets of rings were made of gold and were intertwined hearts. Only the bands were different. Neo Queen Serenity and Chibiusa's were made of moonstones and Oki and Orca's were made of pearls.

"It means your forever part of each other and that your love is forever. Mother and daughter forever no matter how old you get you are forever together in each other heart both in love and spirit." Their mothers explained as their daughters and granddaughters examined the rings.

"Thank you!" they exclaimed and hugged them and allowed them to slip the rings on them.

After this strange present they all return to the party to have cake and just enjoy that the bonds of love, friendship and family held true throughout time and no matter what the future hold these truths would hold strong forever.

The End.


End file.
